Tales of Courier 6
by antlan87
Summary: On Hiatus. They say when setting out on a journey of revenge, dig two graves, but for the Courier Laura, she'll need a graveyard after learning why she was left to die. Update! Laura and her companions return to New Vegas, but on the way run into the dreaded Deathclaws! Contains violence, coarse language, same-sex relations of both genders, as well as heterosexual ones.
1. Day 1 Waking up in Goodsprings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Fallout games, though I do own copies of Fallout Tactics, Fallout 3 (and all DLC) and Fallout: New Vegas (and all DLC). I also own the play-through and this incarnation of Courier 6.**

**AN: This story is based on a play-through I am currently working. The story will involve same sex pairings of a non-graphic nature, though sex may be implied and hinted at. There will be swearing, and some graphic depictions of violence (this is the Fallout universe after all), so if any of this offends you, you have likely not played the game and I care not about your opinions/flames. Also, this is my first story I've ever posted (if you don't count Role Play sims on forums), so if the start of the story sucks, it is because I was initially focused on gathering info from the game, and formatting it into the story.**

Day 1 (10.19.81) Waking up in Goodsprings

The first thing that popped into Laura's head was either God had decided she got a pass on her sins (at least according to that preacher in New Reno said were sins, but Laura didn't believe in any of that crap), or by some miracle she was still alive and able to think. The ceiling fan and elderly man who was talking to her didn't help until he asked her name, as 'God' and 'Satan' should know that. "Laura. Laura Howlett."

"Good, try walking to that vigour tester, slowly, it isn't a race." Says the man who introduced himself as Doc Mitchell. "Let's see if you have all your faculties back. Look at that, seems that bullet may have improved your brain. Let's walk to my couch." Laura follows him, still trying to get a feel for using her body of her days of unconsciousness.

"Let's Try some word association. Tell me what you think of when I say a word. First up, dog." Starts Doc Mitchell.

Laura quickly answers the questions until the last one which gives her pause.

"Mother." Finishes Doc Mitchell.

"Regret." Ends Laura, sadness in her voice.

"Now for a few statements, tell me if they sound like something you would say..." Doc Mitchell goes through a list of questions, and Laura answers the questions as best she can.

"Almost done. Look at these and tell me what you see." States Doc Mitchell, showing her so odd drawings

"A chain, a distant tower, and two guys in animal skins dancing."

"OK, one last thing, a record of family history. Not that I'm expecting a history of surviving bullets to the head, though that would certainly be something."

"Well, most of my family on my mother's side tend to be a little fragile, and a couple of cousins on my father's side have been a bit unstable."

"OK, that should do it. Here, I'll show you out," says Doc Mitchell, and when Laura follows him to the door, he turns to her hands her everything she had on her when he found her. "Oh, and I'll think you find these helpful. My old Pip-Boy and my wife's old vault suit."

Laura looked over her items while Doc Mitchell went and got the Pip-Boy and vault suit. Seems she had quite a few things, guess her attackers only wanted her package. A Laser pistol, a 10mm pistol, machete, a grenade rifle, shotgun and some other weapons she recalls not using very well among her weapons, as well as a meagre supply of ammo for them. On the clothing front, she had an armoured Vault 13 suit, a lightweight version of standard leather armour she'd taken off a dead traveller she'd run across, lighter then normal metal armour she recalls winning in a poker game, and some tribal armour she got from killing the tribal wearing it when she'd attacked the caravan Laura was travelling with at the time. She had some bobby pins, a canteen that went with the vault 13 armour, some medical supplies, a note and 18 caps.

"Thanks for patching me up, Doc, but what should I do now? I don't seem to have the Platinum chip from the note anymore, nor do I know where I was taking it." Assesses Laura

"I suggest talking to Sunny Smiles in the saloon. She can probably teach you how to better defend yourself. Maybe talk to Victor, the robot who pulled you out of that grave." Doc Mitchell suggests.

"Thanks, maybe I will. At the very least, it should help me survive a few days. You know anything about the men who shot me?" Asks Laura.

"No, Victor is the one who brought you to me after he dug you up. He has a shack in town if you want to ask him, though I also suggest you ask the saloon owner Trudy, she speaks with most everyone who comes through Goodsprings, the name of this town. You can speak to Sunny Smiles there, she could teach you how to survive out in the desert." Responds Doc Mitchell. "You can check Chet's store next to the saloon of your looking to trade supplies.

"Thank you again for saving my life. Maybe one day I'll be able to repay the favour." States Laura as she heads out into town.

As Laura left Doc Mitchell's home, she was blinded by the sunlight. After waiting a minute for her eyes to adjust, she saw a robot wheeling across the road. Heading towards it, she spoke out, "Excuse me, but are you Victor?"

"Well howdy! Yes, name is Victor, glad to see you up and about." Replied Victor the robot.

"Thanks for saving me, but how did you happen to find me?" asks Laura of the robot.

"I'm always willing to lend a helping hand. I was out for a stroll when I heard the commotion at the old bone orchard. Saw some bad eggs and laid low, and when they left, I dug you up and saw you were still kicking, so I hauled you over to Doc Mitchell's.

"You wouldn't happen to know who the men who attacked me were, would you Victor?" questions Laura, hoping for some answers.

"Can't say I'm familiar with those rascals, might want to ask some of the towns folks around here though." Responds Victor.

"I've seen a robot like you before, how did you end up in Goodsprings?" Asks Laura.

Victor responds with,"I'm a Securitron, RobCo security model 2060-B. If you ever see any of my brothers, tell them Victor says howdy. I moseyed into town, ten or fifteen years ago, but before that, I don't know, strange huh. But it's as good a place as any to live I suppose."

Having run out of questions, Laura replies with, "Thanks, that helps a little, and thanks again for saving me, goodbye."

"Happy trails." says Victor as he continues on his way.

Seeing the General Store and Saloon, Laura decides to head to the Store first to unload some of her excess gear, wondering why she had so much of it. Entering the store, the proprietor greets her from behind the counter. "You must be the one Doc Mitchell was patching up. I'm Chet, and I got supplies to sell if you got the caps. Also got weapon mods and special ammo if that is what you are after. Also got surplus ammo, but it isn't as good as the rest, but it is cheap. I'll also buy anything you have to sell."

"I know something about guns and ammo. Do you know anything about the people who attacked me?" Inquires Laura, hoping to finally get some useful info.

"The leader was a New Vegas type, typical city boy. He had some Great Khan muscle with him. They usually stick to their territory up north due to their troubles with the NCR." States Chet.

Laura considers the info she had just been given, before asking, "Have you ever been to New Vegas? And is there anything else you can tell me about the Great Khans?"

"Twice. Both times I got drunk and lost all my caps at the tables, in that order. I suggest visiting the Gomorrah at least once, you won't regret it. Just don't cause any trouble. Between the NCR and Mr. House's Securitrons, you'd end up regretting it. As for the Great Khans, they're tough sons of bitches, mean but not crazy. They'll leave you alone unless you got something they want. The Khans deal in illegal chems, and odds are any chems you come across in the Mohave were made by them." Chet informs her.

"I'd like to know more about this Mr. House you mentioned." Laura says, figuring she might need deal with him to get the man who shot her.

"I'm afraid I don't know much. Has his own Casino, the lucky 38, but no one goes in or out save his robots. The other casinos follow his rules, so I guess that makes him the leader of New Vegas. As far as I know, nobody has ever laid eyes on the guy. I think that robot who pulled you out of the ground belongs to Mr. House. If Mr. House is looking out for you, that has to be good, right?" Comments Chet, not quite sure about that last part.

"Guess I'll see what you have for sale then." states Laura, who begins to look through Chet's wares. She sells off much of her excess gear, keeping her Laser Pistol, her machete, grenade launcher, shotgun, 10mm pistol, Lightweight leather armour, and Vault 21 jumpsuit. She sells her cigarettes, not using them herself, but knowing there was always a market for them. She buys some ammo for her Laser Pistol and her shotgun, coming away with just under 600 caps for her troubles.

Leaving the store, Laura heads to the saloon passing an old man. Upon entering, she is greeted by a dog growling and barking at her, but her apparent owner calms her down. "Cheyenne, stay. Don't worry, she won't bite unless I tell her to. I'm Sunny Smiles."

"Ah good, I was going to look for you. Doc Mitchell said you could teach me to survive in the desert. Thought I was pretty good at it, but my recent encounter makes me think I need to brush up on my skills." Laura admits, a little sheepish.

"Yeah, I guess there is a thing or two I could show you. Meet me behind the saloon when you are ready." states Sunny as she heads out, with Laura following her.

Once outside, Sunny set up some bottles on a fence and moved away from them, signalling Laura to follow her. "Now see those sarsaparilla bottles over there? Try hitting a few with this Varmint rifle, so I can see how well you handle a gun." Says Sunny, while handing Laura a gun.

Laura took careful aim and shot 3 of them in a row before Sunny spoke to her again. "That was pretty good, but I doubt you came to me to learn to shoot bottles. Tell you what, I gotta chase some geckos away from the water supply, you interested in shooting some moving targets?"

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

"Follow me, it's southeast a short way's away." States Sunny, before heading off.

As Laura followed behind her, her mind drifted back to that night, when her life looked to be over. The man in the checkered suit would pay for what he had done. The Great Khans were hired muscle, so as long as they didn't interfere with her getting even with Checkers (good enough a name for him for now as any), she'd likely let them live especially if they led her to Checkers.

Reaching their destination, Sunny gives Laura some info on geckos and the problems Goodsprings faced from them, before suggesting they sneak up on them, which Laura agreed with. Letting Laura take the lead, Laura put a bullet in the heads of both the geckos, with Sunny showing her how to harvest meat and hide from them, before moving on two more wells where the geckos were not wanted.

Sunny and Laura made short work of geckos at the second well, and arrived in time to save a local woman from being mauled to death. Receiving the promised caps, Sunny offered to teach Laura to live off the land.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. Anything to reduce the amount of stale Old World food I am forced to eat appeals to me." Agrees Laura.

"OK, you'll want Xander root and Broc Flower. You can find the former at the old schoolhouse, and the latter at the cemetery. I'll wait here for you to return. Good luck." Sunny says as Laura makes her way to collect the needed ingredients.

Travelling to the schoolhouse, Laura first harvests the two sets of geckos she'd killed, for nourishment and barter. Dealing with a pair of Giant Mantis Nymphs, she harvested 3 Xander Root and a pair of mantis legs, having eaten them grilled a few times. It was the trip to the cemetery that proved difficult, though it wasn't because of the the Bark scorpion or Bloatfly attacks, but the memories of that night she almost died. It figured her almost grave would be near the flower, and after picking it, she forced herself to inspect the grave. It was rather shallow, and odds are a single storm would probably would have exposed part of her corps to the birds, Bloatflys, and coyotes in the area. She found seven distinctive cigarettes butts near the grave, most likely belonging to Checkers, as she recalled him smoking right before he shot her. Her desire to see him brought down back to the forefront, she picked up three more a few feet to the right of her almost, before she headed back to meet up with Sunny.

"Yes, this is all we will need to make something called healing powder, here, I'll teach you how to make it." States Sunny, who proceeds to explain to Laura how to make it, and several other useful recipes, which Laura saves to her new pip-boy. "You should visit Trudy at the the bar, she kind of the town mom, and likes to meet all the visitors to town. I'm heading back there myself, Cheyenne won't let me hear the end of it if we missed something good on the Jukebox."

On the walk back, Laura asked Sunny about how to get to Primm, about possible work for some extra caps, Laura getting a locksmith magazine and some bobby pins to help crack a safe from Sunny, learned more about Sunny herself, and about nearby places and wildlife. She also learned a bit about the NCR and Caesar's Legion.

Arriving in town, Laura decided to investigate Goodsprings, finding some low value items in an abandoned house, and an unusual bottle cap and a rare Chinese manual that she felt a little guilty taking, but suspected it wouldn't be missed based on where she found it. She also hit the schoolhouse after hearing there was an unopened locked safe there, where she found 16 cap, some mentats, some Pre-war money, a Super Stimpak, and a Stealthboy.

After heading over to Chet's store to sell off her scavenged goods, Laura heads over to the saloon to unwind. While she is chatting up Sunny, and dark skinned man comes into the saloon, causing a look of disgust to cross her face and Cheyenne to let out a low, but menacing growl. Getting up from the table, Sunny speaks to Laura, "Sorry, but I think I'll head home for the night. It was nice talking to you, maybe we can speak again tomorrow, when I'm in a better mood."

Laura sadly watches Sunny and Cheyenne walk away and out the door. Turning to the man who had ruined her plans, Laura over hears the man threatening a woman whom Laura assumes is the owner Trudy based on Sunny's description of her. After he leaves, Laura speaks with the woman who turns out to indeed be Trudy. "Who was that? And what was that all about?"

"That was a convict known as Joe Cobb. About a week ago a trader by the name of Ringo came into town asking for a place to hide, claiming bad men were after him. We figured he was in shock, so imagine our surprise when it turned out he was telling the truth." Responds Trudy.

"Where is this Ringo now?" asks Laura.

"He's holed up at the abandoned gas station up the hill." Replies Trudy.

"What are you going to do about it?" Laura asks.

"Sunny and some of the others might help him if he asks, which he hasn't, yet. Personally I hope he sneaks out one night and takes the Powder Gangers with him." Trudy supplies.

"Powder Gangers?" wonders Laura.

"Chain gangs really, NCR brought a bunch of prisoners from California to work on repairing the railroads. Turns out giving criminals blasting caps and dynamite wasn't too smart. There was a riot and the prisoners took over the place." States Trudy, seemingly mocking the NCRs lack of forethought.

"Why not kill Cobb and be done with it?" Asks Laura, wondering while they don't just take out the criminal.

"You mean murder him? Even if he is scum, it's not the right thing to do. He can bluster and threaten all he wants, it's all he can do." comments Trudy.

Wondering if perhaps she could do something for the people of this town after they had saved her life, Laura contemplated this information. Laura didn't like owing people, because not everyone understood the limits of what she accepted as appropriate payback. She'd had more than one person think they owned her after helping her out of a potentially serious situation, and she wasn't one to prostitute herself or others to pay off debts. She may have saved that woman earlier, but there were always those who need more then that to feel like she wasn't trouble. Trudy seemed like the kind of person who do whatever she felt would protect her town, even if it meant turning over the poor guy. "What would happen if I help Ringo?"

"If you can aid Ringo and get rid of those Powder Gangers, the people around here would see you in a good light, I'd even set you up with a discount." Trudy offered, depsite her earlier comment.

_That could be useful, don't know how long it'll take me to find Checkers, or how expensive it'll be if he is indeed a wealthy New Vegas type, as his hiring of those Great Khans indicated_, thought Laura. "I'm trying to track down the people who attacked me, know anything about them?"

"They expected a few rounds on the house, but I got them to pay up. One of the Khans 'accidentally' knocked my radio to the ground on their way out. Self entitled pricks." Mutters Trudy.

"Did my attackers happen to say where they were going by any chance?" Questions Laura, ignoring Trudy's grousing over her radio for the moment, since her pip-boy worked as a radio.

"The man in the suit kept shushing them about that, but it sounded like they cam through Quarry Junction, so I can't blame them for not wanting to go back that way. The whole area is overrun by critters that just get angry when you shoot them. Traders avoid that area of the I-15 like it was radioactive, which it could be for all I know." Answers Trudy.

"So where were they headed when they left?" Asked Laura.

"The leader was talking about the Strip. If someone wants to get there and avoid I-15, they'll have to travel east on the I-88." Trudy informs Laura.

Finally having some useful information, Laura decides to see what she can do to help out around town, maybe she'll find a way to deal with the Powder Gangers if she is lucky. "Want me to see if I can repair your radio?"

"Sure, seems to be fine on the outside, so the problem should be on the inside. I'll pay you some caps if you can get it working again. That Mr. New Vegas sounds like such a gentleman." Comments Trudy.

Heading to the radio, Laura sees the problem and quickly fixes it. Heading back to Trudy, she reports he success. "Fixed your radio, turned out to be a loose wire."

"Yeah, heard it come back on the second you finished tinkering with it, here is 50 caps." Replies Trudy, handing over the money.

"Only 50 caps? Are you saying I did shoddy work? Not many people have my expertise." States Laura, doing her best to come off as professional and deserving more pay.

"Not at all. Never know exactly what to pay for this kind of thing, here is 25 more, that should cover right?" Replies Trudy, knowing that a reputation of not knowing what the true value of someone's work could potentially cost her customers.

"Yeah, that sounds right, thanks." States Laura, pocketing the extra caps. She then proceeds to the gas station in the waning light, figuring she'll speak to Ringo before heading to that abandoned house for then night.

When she arrives at the gas station, she finds a gun pointed at her by a man whom she assumes is Ringo. "Who are you, and what to you want." He asks.

"I'm not an enemy, if that is what you want to know." States Laura, hoping he wasn't trigger happy.

"Yeah, sorry about the gun, you can never be too careful you know?" Ain't that the truth thinks Laura, before Ringo continues to speak. "Looks like we got off on the wrong foot. How about a friendly game of Caravan for a few caps? You know how to play?"

"No, I've heard of it before, but never had a chance to play." Answers Laura, thinking it could possibly be a good way to kill time and make some extra money in the future.

"Here, take one of my spare decks and upload this holotape with the rules to your pip-boy. I am always willing to teach people how to play, gives me more people to gamble with outside the casinos. So, wanna play?" Asks Ringo, as he hands over a deck and the holotape.

"Sure, just let me go over the rules a few times first, and I'll be reading to try my luck." Replies Laura as she begins to check out how to play. She loses the first hand, but wins more in the second, before she speaks up. "Do you know that there is a man named Joe Cobb looking for you?"

"Yeah I know. I hear he's afraid I'll shoot him from a window before he gets a chance to spot me, and it's true. The real problem starts when his Powder Ganger friends show up." Replies Ringo.

"Why are the Powder Gangers after you?" Asks Laura.

"My caravan was returning from a run to California when they attacked our caravan as it headed back to the New Vegas branch of the company. Not even a warning shot or request for us to lay down our weapon before they shot us up. I manager to take a few of them out before I ran for it. Figure these guys are after me for revenge." Ringo surmises.

"What plan do you have for dealing with the Powder Gangers?" Wonders Laura.

"I plan to lay low as long as I can, so long as the town doesn't throw me to the wolves. I got no chance against them on my own." Admits Ringo helplessly.

"Perhaps I can help. I owe the doctor and the robot here my life for pulling me out of that shallow grave and tending to my head wound. Getting rid of those Powder Gangers should do it." States Laura, a partial plan forming in her mind.

"If it is just the two of us, we'll end up sharing that grave you so recent vacated. Now, maybe if we could get some of the other townspeople to help, we'd stand a chance." Comments Laura.

"I'll ask around and see who I can convince to aid us." says Laura.

"I'd start with Sunny Smiles, she has been friendlier than most in town." Suggests Ringo.

"Sounds good. I think I'll start in the morning. She wasn't in the best of moods after Cobb showed up at the Saloon, otherwise I might not have to sleep in that abandoned house. I'd also like to get a some sleep, it isn't every day you come back from the dead." States Laura as she heads out the door.

Heading to the abandoned home, she places her laser pistol under her pillow and her shotgun next to her bed leaning on a nearby dresser, in case one of those Powder Gangers or a drunken or craven townsman decided to try their luck. Her time as a courier travelling the wastelands had taught her to sleepy lightly and cautiously. As she drifted off to sleep, a thought occurred to her. If they did beat Cobb and his men, there was a prison full of convicts that might seek revenge...

**AN: Well, this story will update usually after a game day has passed, or a major story event has concluded in the play-through this story is based up.**


	2. Day 2 Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: Still only own the copies of the game and the character only.**

**AN: OK, think I have a better handle on writing more then one character in the third person. Just so you know, Laura will try to be good, but will do whatever it takes to survive, so she won't end up lawful stupid. I hate lawful stupid characters. Just kill that traitorous villager instead of trying to redeem them and giving the villain the artifacts!**

Day 2 (10.20.81) – Unexpected Visitors and Prison

Upon waking up, Laura gathered her stuff together and headed out towards the saloon. On her way over she is stopped by a man she has never seen before. "Hello there. It's good to see a friendly face. Almost took you for a raider, I did. Name's Malcolm. Malcolm Holmes. I'm a trader and was wondering if you happen to-, ah hell, forget all that, I've never been too good at lying. I've been following you for awhile now and saw you pick up an unusual bottle cap."

Laura was immediately suspicious, as she'd been laid up in in Doc's place for days then spent most of the day in Goodsprings and was only with the woman she'd saved when she had picked up the bottle cap, indoors. Still, she was curious as to what this man had to say, so she picked her words carefully. "Go on."

"I say you pay for a meal at the saloon and almost use the Blue Star cap to pay for it. I figured you didn't know about it."

"How is this cap special?"

"There is an old wasteland legend that says there is a treasure somewhere out there and that these special caps are the key. They are called Sunset Sarsaparilla Stars."

"I'm guessing you collect these stars?"

"Nah, I give up collecting them years ago, if even if I still did, I'd tell you the same thing. There are people so obsessed with collecting these things that they would kill you on the suspicion that you might have any."

"What kind of treasure would drive someone to be so obsessed?"

"No one knows. Some claim money, weapons, even water are the treasure. All anyone knows is that at one point, it was quite valuable and sought after."

Might be worth looking out for these stars, either to trade or collect them on the off chance I learn more about this treasure. Stranger things have happened. "Where would someone find more of them?"

"Best place to look for them is unopened bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. You'd think they would all be opened by now, but somehow new bottles show up in the machines around here. Some claim old Festus is the one who places them there, hoping someone will collect enough to finally earn the treasure."

"Who is this Festus you mentioned?"

"Supposedly he guards the treasure, and asks for the Blue Star caps, and that he lived since before the war. That would make him pretty damn old, but the folks who have claimed to have met him aren't the lying type, so I am inclined to believe them."

"Maybe he's a ghoul or something. Thanks for the info, I'll give what you said some thought."

"Just beware a man named Allen Marks, the guy has already killed a few people over these caps. Just thought you should be aware of the danger they bring, so I would advise you keep them hidden from those you don't trust. Goodbye." States Malcolm Homes, who then heads down the road away from town.

Laura heads away from him and turns a corning around a nearby build, before applying the Stealthboy she picked up earlier. She proceeds to follow for a bit before stealthily going through his pockets to confirm her suspicions. While angry that she had been lied to, she decided to let him live, but confiscates his caps, both the regular kind and his 6 star caps.

Heading back to the saloon, Laura finds Sunny in a better mood, and puts her plan into motion. "Hey there Sunny! I spoke with Ringo last night after you left when Cobb came in, and learned about what is going on. I want to help Ringo take care of Cobb and the Powder Gangers, and was wondering if you would be willing to help?"

"I'm in."

Just like that? I thought you'd join us, but I figured you'd want to know what we plan. Why so quick to agree?"

"I know Joe Cobb's type. He claims he and his friends will leave us alone if we turn over Ringo, but he'll come after the town sooner or later. Still, even the three of us might not be enough to stop them. If you can get Trudy on our side, some of the other townsfolk might help us, as her word carries a lot of weight. Easy Pete, the old man who hangs out outside the saloon should have some dynamite that could seriously aid us, and Chet got in a shipment of leather armour recently that could go a long way to keeping us alive. Finally, Doc Mitchell might have what we need to keep any of out wounded from dying on us after the dust settles, not to mention patching us up afterwards."

"You think Chet will give us the armour?" Asks Laura.

"I doubt Chet would hand over the armour free of charge, so you may end up paying for it unless you can come up with a good enough reason for him to hand them over." Replies Sunny sadly.

"How do we get Trudy on our side? She seemed to prefer that Ringo leave town and hopes the Powder Gangers will leave with him." Comments Laura, think about last night.

"Either a silver tongue or convincing her we have a solid plan would win her over. She will join us if she thinks we can make the town safer." Calmly concludes Sunny.

"How would I get Easy Pete to give up his dynamite stash? It is both costly and dangerous." States Laura.

"Easy is rather protective of his dynamite, but if you can convince him you know what you are doing with it, he'll probably give it up and join us." Concludes Sunny.

"Sounds good, I'll see about getting their aid, then I'll let you know about my own special addition to the plan." With that said, Laura heads to Trudy first, as she is closest.

"So, I heard you talking to Sunny, and are planning on facing off against the Powder Gangers. Well, I guess if you feel that is the right thing to do." Trudy states warily.

"I do. I agree with Sunny that sooner or later the Powder Gangers will come against Goodsprings even if Ringo is out of the picture. I know you are worried about retaliation, but I have a plan to ensure that it won't be an issue. You should help us, bullets, explosions, it'll be all kinds of fun." Implores Laura, hoping the idea of some excitement and the prevention of retaliation inspires Trudy into action.

"Well all right. I can see you intend to go through with this, so I might as well help you. I'll talk to some people who might be willing to help out. Just make sure we win." concedes Trudy.

Next on her list was Easy Pete, who was outside the saloon. Approaching him, Laura asks, "What do you know about Joe Cobb?"

"Bad trouble." Understates Pete.

"Right. Well, I hear you have some dynamite, any chance we can use it to fight off Cobb and his friends?" Asks Laura.

"Bad idea. You'll just kill yourselves with it, better it stay buried where it is, safer that way." responds Pete.

"I am quite familiar with the proper care and handling of explosives, dynamite included. Between the two of us, I am sure we can teach those aiding who are aiding me as well." States Laura in a calm and knowing manner.

"Well, you sound like you know what you are talking about, so I'll go dig it up. Should have it ready to distribute by the time the fighting starts." States Pete, after challenging Laura's knowledge of explosives and finding it acceptable.

Next, Laura headed over to Chet's store next door. After entering and double checking her supplies, making sure to spend a few caps to ensure Chet was in a good mood, Laura broaches the subject she came her for. "Me and some of the townsfolk intend to take care of the criminals hanging around town, and we heard you have some leather armour we'd like you to donate for the cause."

"Now hold on there. I never voted to take on the Powder Gangers. That is a 1000 cap investment you are talking about."

"You'd let them take over the town then? Oh, I'm sure business will be great with all those criminals running the place. Why I'm sure the caps will flow when they are in control."

"OK, I get what you are saying. I'll supply your militia with armour and extra ammo, but I'll be guarding my store. Gotta make sure none of them get into my supplies and use them against, you." States Chet.

Heading out, Laura turns right and heads back to Doc's place. Once inside, she heads on over to him and asks, "Some Powder Gangers are going to attack the town soon. I' hate to get you involved in this after all you have done for me, but is there anything you can do to help us?"

"Seems like there is always someone trying to take what doesn't belong to them. I won't be of much use in a fight, what with my bum leg and all, and my supplies are sparse, but I can give you what I got to spare. I'll need some for the wounded afterwards. Tell you what, I got a broken 9mm sub-machine gun you can take if you can fix it, and a chemistry set that you can use to make some more supplies in the room you woke up in. Feel free to use them if you wish." Doc replies.

Repairing the gun and making 5 Stimpaks with the chemistry set, Laura heads back to the saloon to tell Sunny her plan. Getting into the back of the saloon, Laura lays out her plan. "We probably have a few days before Cobb makes his move, so my plan is to investigate the prison. Maybe earn their trust if they don't ask me to do anything criminal, and I'll see who is running the place and try to find a way to take them down, or create some infighting between them. I'll also see if Primm can spare anyone to help us, either with taking out Cobb and his men, or perhaps learn about any NCR plans to retake the prison. Once the main source is distracted or destroyed, we can force Cobb's hand and take him and his men out without worrying about a larger force seeking revenge. What do you think?"

"It is a good plan if it works, but it seems rather dangerous. Still, I think you are rather brave to go through with it. I do fear for your safety if you head for the prison. I'd suggest not going in there if they request you go unarmed. Other then that, I wish you luck. I'll stay behind to co-ordinate the defence should Cobb make a move while you are away, otherwise I'd go with you. Be careful of any patrols or solo bands you come across, not to mention wild animals and raider gangs." Adds Sunny.

"Sounds like good advice. I wouldn't want another bullet in my head, cause I doubt Doc will be able to patch me up again. Depending on how things go Sunny, I'll see you tonight." States Laura, smiling at Sunny as she heads out of the saloon and out of town.

Running into Cobb on her way out, she managed to learn the location of the NCR Correctional facility from him without making it obvious. Travelling down the road, she spotted a man living on the outskirts, and decided she'd talk to him after she had set her plan in motion, maybe he could be persuaded to help, if he wasn't one of Cobb's friends. Wouldn't do to have to kill him and have Cobb discover the body before she got back and ruin all her work.

As she made her way down the road, she comes to a shack at the crossroads. Deciding to check it for supplies, she enters and finds another star cap and a key on the table. Seeing some lockers, she finds the unlocked ones predictably empty, and tries the key on the locked one, opening it. Inside she finds a 357 Magnum, some ammo, a few caps, a jacket and a razor. Deciding that maybe it would be best not to carry too many items of value into the prison, she places anything she doesn't expect to need, including 2/3 of her caps, just in case she needed to bribe her way in, or out. Registering the location into her Pip-Boy, she takes the road the leads in the direction the prison is supposed to be.

Spotting some men in clothing similar to Cobb's near some bodies and a trailer, she spots a sign mentioning the prison and takes cover off the road. Checking her Pip-Boy map, she sees that the prison is to her right and takes a minor detour towards some train tracks, before finding the road to the prison. Initially ignoring some wild dogs, she changes her mind after seeing them eating human remains, and puts them out of their misery.

Finally reaching the prison, she holsters her varmint rifle, but makes sure her laser pistol and 10mm pistol are in easy reach in case things went bad. After waiting for the rusted gate to open, she heads toward what she assumes is a sentry. "Hey there girlie. You hear to party with the Powder Gangers? I'm Dawes"

"I'm kinda surprised you guys are still hanging around the prison." States Laura, who even knowing they were here, is still honestly surprised.

"After we killed the warden and the guards, we realized it is a good fortified position with water and power, why would we want to leave? If we need food all we gotta do is steal it. We have the biggest, baddest fort in the whole wasteland." says Dawes, obviously proud of this.

"So, who is in charge then? And can I go inside?" asks Laura.

"Eddie is in charge, he is usually in the wardens office. As for going inside, if you make it worth my while you can. Either we can have some fun, or 100 caps will do." answers a leering Dawes.

Handing over 100 caps, Laura says, "Here's your money. Sorry, but you ain't my type."

"Alright, you are free to go in. Can't guarantee your safety though, just saying. Sure you won't reconsider in exchange for your safety?" Suggests a hopeful Dawes.

"If I can survive a bullet to the head and a shallow grave, I think I can handle myself." Brags Laura.

"Damn girlie, even I am impressed. Don't blame if you are wrong though." states Dawes, moving away from the door to let her in.

Entering the prison, she sees all eyes turn to her. She is immediately assaulted by whistles and cat calls, until they see her hand on her pistols. Deciding to talk to the one man who hadn't made lewd comments at her sitting in a far corner, she is surprised when he greets her quite politely. "Well now, I never expected anyone to come in here willingly. I'm Meyers, what brings you here?"

"I'm new to the area, and figured it best to figure out who to know and who to avoid. How did you wind up here? You seem a lot more civilized then the rest of Powder Gangers."

"I don't consider myself a Powder Ganger. I used to be a sheriff far to the west of here, believe it or not. Unfortunately, sometimes justice is too slow and I sped it up one too many times. Don't know what kind a greeting an escaped con would get from an NCR patrol, so I figure it is safer to stay here. Besides, I'm willing to do my time, figure it is only fair."

"Well, what can you tell me about the leadership here? Heard it was run by a guy named Eddie."

"Since Eddie and his boys control the guns and dynamite, they convicts listen to him."

"Tell me about the prison break."

"I hear Cooke was behind it all. I figured that the NCR would quickly send troops to regain control, so I stayed out of it and remain here. Doesn't make me popular, but my reputation and not going out of my way to make trouble means most of the inmates leave me well enough alone."

"Who is Cooke and where can I find him?"

"Cooke was some sort of anti-NCR rebel. Didn't like being told what to do. As for where he is, he went off north with a bunch of other inmates, intent on getting revenge on the NCR."

"Damn. I am having a problem with a Powder Ganger named Joe Cobb threatening the nearby town of Goodsprings and was hoping to cause a power struggle to weaken the Powder Gangers while I dealt with Cobb, maybe get him written off as a casualty. Guess I'll have to go with heading to Primm and seeing about whether or not the NCR plans to retake the prison soon or at least offer up some soldiers to protect the town from retaliation when we wipe out Cobb's men. I owe the people there for saving my life. Maybe I can get some help from the citizens of Primm instead."

"That might work out, I hear some of the prisoners who didn't want to hang around here headed south towards Primm. You might find some people wanting revenge there."

"Thanks for your time Meyers. I think I'll have a look around, maybe see what I can learn about Eddie, maybe try to earn his trust so long as he doesn't ask to kill or harm honest people. I'm no angel, but it doesn't mean I don't have my own set of morals. If I learn anything useful about when the NCR plans to make their move, I'll let you know."

As she leaves Meyers and heads further in, she spots a star cap. Making it look she is stretching, she palms the caps while any inmates looking her direction get distracted by her smallish breasts becoming suddenly prominent. The fact she has any is enough for most of the convicts, and Laura realizes that this might have jeopardized her safety.

After taking a wrong turn into a cell block and liberating a a few sticks of dynamite, she heads into the administrative building. Inside, she locates a gun case, and noticing a lack of security, helps herself to some ammo and a pair of 9mm pistols. No sense having the Gangers have access to them should the meeting with Eddie go south.

After getting directions from a convict named Hannigan, who apparently doubled as the crew's medic, she made her way to Eddie's office with a warning not to piss off Scrambler, Eddie's right hand.. "So, you must the lost little girl who Dawes let in. Got a good reason I shouldn't gut you or let my boys have their way with you?"

"I'm looking to make some friends in the area, and since men don't interest me, maybe you got problems I can deal with for you? I didn't crawl out of the grave cause I'm weak." comments Laura

"There is a guy named Chavez who decided he would form his own crew and ignore my orders. Everyone else I've sent has been killed or avoided. He doesn't know you so you should be able to get to him. Kill him or convince him to leave Powder Ganger territory. Without Chaves to lead them, his men will disband and either get themselves killed or fall back in line." Commands Eddie.

"Sounds fun, I'll let you know when I have dealt with Chaves." With that said, Laura turns and leaves the office, heads down the stairs and into the courtyard. There she runs into a pair of convicts who block her way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Don't you know how dangerous it is for a young woman like yourself to be around such dangerous men?" Says a large man with numerous tattoos.

"Yeah, why don't you let us protect you? We can all be good friends." says the other one, though slightly shorter then the other man, he was still more muscular and taller then the 5'2" Laura.

"Sorry, I don't have time for a pair of bad Holovid rejects. I got a job to do." Says Laura in a dismissive tone. This sets off the men and they charge her. Grabbing her laser pistol in her left hand she fires into the larger man's face, while her right hand thrusts her machete into the chest of the other man. Seeing that the larger man is blinded but still standing, she pulls her machete out of the dead man's chest and sliced open the blind man's throat.

Address the courtyard even before the last man hits the ground, Laura calmly states. "I have a job from Eddie to do, and I'll kill anyone trying to stop me. If you have any issues with that, take it up with Eddie and Scrambler." When no one moved to block her way, she heads into the visitor centre and heads out of the prison to the last known location of Chaves.

As she approaches, a man speaks up, "You walked into the wrong camp lady, hand over everything you got."

"I am guessing you are Chaves. Eddie sent me to deal with you. I've heard you've killed or eluded everyone else he has sent after you, and he still sent me. If you wish to live, I suggest leaving the area, otherwise Eddie will keep sending people until someone gets lucky and kills you."

"You have a point. Pickings were getting slim in these parts anyways. Come on boys, let's go." As Chaves and his men leave Laura notes he only has three others with him. Guess she won't have to worry about them being much of a problem, she thinks, until she reads a note they left mentioning a group in the north organizing. Must be Cooke's gang. Hopefully she won't run into them in the future.

After convincing a bounty hunter pretending to be a merchant that the Powder Gangers were onto him, Laura finally receives the information she was after. Eddie wanted her to head to Primm to find out why the NCR had yet to try and retake the prison. Heading out she sees the sun setting so decides to return to Goodsprings for the night. She would head towards Primm in the morning, to avoids the dangers of the night.

Arriving in Goodsprings, Laura heads to the saloon to inform Sunny about her future plans, and see if anything new had come up in town. "So, I managed to get into the prison and meet the man in charge without a problem. Had to kill a pair of convicts who thought I was an easy target, but managed to convince the people the current leader of the Powder Gangers named Eddie wanted dealt with to leave without bloodshed. After that he asked me to head to Primm to find out what the soldiers there know of the NCRs plans to take back the prison are. I plan to head over there and find out if maybe I can get them to act soon, by giving them current information, as it seems a decent amount have headed to the north and south of the prison."

"I also plan to ask about the job I was on when I got attacked. I want to what was so important about that chip that Checkers as I call him would try to kill me to hide his involvement. Thanks to him, I'm afraid to camp outside. Hell, even with a proper shelter, I can't go to sleep without a gun nearby. I if I have something to go on, it'll help me find the guy and the chip, which if I can find and deliver it, will maintain my reputation as a courier. No one hires couriers who fail to deliver after all." States Laura honestly, surprised she told Sunny that last part.

"Well, it certainly sounds like you had an exciting day. Almost sorry I missed it, but someone has to keep an eye on Cobb, and my job of keeping the geckos, coyotes and scorpions lets me without arousing suspicion. Trudy says she has found a couple of men to assist us in taking out Cobb's crew, and the townsfolk are scrounging up any spare ammo they can find. I'm a bit concerned for you heading to Primm on your own. Odds are you won't be able to make it there and back before dark, so you may have a problem." Comments a concerned Sunny.

"Not to worry. The Mohave Express outposts usually have somewhere for a courier to stay in case they show up late at night, even if it is a cot in the corner. In the worst case scenario, I can always pay for room somewhere." Explains Laura. "Well, at the very least, you may not hear from me for a day or two, so keep your people on alert. I think it is time I went to bed, want to get going the moment the sun is up, otherwise I'd stay to chat. While I fully expect to come back, if my some off chance a raider gang catches me off guard, it has been a pleasure meeting you. You are a good person, and I hope to get to know you better when I come back to finish things with Cobb. Checkers already has several days lead on me and is likely close to if not already in New Vegas, so it's not like coming back will cause me to lose the trail."

After saying their farewells, Laura heads to bed wondering how tomorrow will play out...

**AN: OK, I got a lot of playing done today, and have already started on Chapter 3, so that I start up a buffer in the event I find some employment soon. And yes, Laura was telling the truth to Eddie. Reviews would be helpful, and if you spot errors, let me know so I can fix them. Reading through it and spell check can only do so much.**


	3. Days 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, just my version of The Courier and a few copies of the games.**

**This one is the first of possibly several chapters that take place over 2 days due to the collecting days spending more time travelling, and my not wanting to pointlessly pad the story for the sake of length.**

Day 3 (10.22.81) – Burning Justice

Heading towards Primm, the trips appeared like it would be rather uneventful as the Powder Gangers loyal to Eddie left her alone, perhaps knowing she potentially held their fate in her hand. She did encounter some geckos, but made short work of them, but then she heard gunshot and she neared what she assumed was Primm. Soon, a man in a military uniform runs up to and speaks up. "What are you doing here? Primm is off limits to civilians!"

"Why would Primm be off limits?" Asks Laura.

"Some of the prisoners who escaped the prison took over the town. Everyone is either dead or in hiding in the town. Safer for you to head back to Goodsprings." Says the soldier, pointing back the way she came.

"When I first got to Goodsprings, I wound up with a bullet in the head and in a shallow grave. After I recovered, I impaled one of your escaped convicts and sliced the throat of another in head on fight. I think I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you guys be protecting the town from a mess you made?" Inquires Laura.

"We'd like to, but they don't fall under our jurisdiction, and even if they did, we are in no condition to do so." Replies the soldier.

"Why can't you clean up your own mess? I'd think your prisoners escaping and killing innocent bystanders would make it your jurisdiction." States Laura rather hotly.

"We don't have the equipment or manpower to take them right now. Look, I think you'll want to talk to Lieutenant Hayes. He is the one in charge, and you can find him in his tent. Just stay on the west side of the overpass if you don't want to get shot to hell." Says the resigned soldier.

Heading down the road on the safe, fortified part of town, Laura reaches the tent in question and enters it. Inside, she see two people so she calls out, "I'm looking for Lieutenant Hayes?"

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Hayes, 5th battalion, 1st company. What can I do for you?" Says the man in a beret.

"I was wondering what it is you are doing here, since it appears you are letting convicts run around killing and robbing people." Comments Laura, a bit judgmentally.

"We were sent here to hold back the tide of convicts that escaped the prison north of here, as you can see, we aren't exactly doing so good in that regard." Admits Hayes.

"Can you tell me what went wrong with your mission?" Asks Laura, wondering if he had a good excuse.

"Nothing went wrong with the mission. It just turned out that the convicts were better armed than we were led to believe. I've tried to get more men and firepower, but shit... things are just moving too slow." States Hayes wearily.

"What can you tell me about the inmates in the town?" Inquires Laura.

"Well, they got guns they took off the guards and any travellers since the escape, plus the dynamite they were using to blast boulders with. Luckily, they don't seem to be affiliated with the ones still hanging around the prison, so they aren't getting any extra support." Responds Hayes.

"Does the NCR have any plans to attack the prison?" Questions Laura.

"Military operations are classified. The brass are well aware of the situation at the NCRCF, the New California Republic Correction Facility." Hayes clears up.

"Fine, let's see what you have to say when I take out the convicts in town. I'm pretty good at stealth attacks." States Laura in a huff.

"It's your funeral kid." Dismisses Hayes.

Heading to the bridge to the rest of town, Laura had to disable 3 mines that she decided to collect them for her own use, should the situation call for it. After she crossed the bridge, she travelled to her left to a pair of shacks which led her to find the corpses of a man and woman missing their heads. Based on the clothes she found, she guessed he was the sheriff. _No wonder the town fell, they never had a chance to mount a defence_.

After grabbing some spare ammo, Laura headed out and soon found herself in a gunfight with a pair of escaped convicts. A couple of blasts from her shotgun left her the only one standing, and a quick dose from a stimpak had her feeling pain free after taking a grazing shot from one convict, and a few surprise hits from a tire iron from the other.

Making sure there was no more of them waiting for her outside, she heads into a building across from the Mohave Express outpost with the word Vikki and Vance in lights on it. Inside she is greeted by a much older man with dark skin. "I don't know what possessed you to come visit Primm, but best you leave while you still can."

"No can do. Already saving one town from these escaped convicts, may as well make it two. Besides, I got business with the Mohave Express outpost here in town. So, what do you do around here when not besieged by escaped criminals from a government not your own?" Asks Laura.

"Names Johnson Nash, been living here in Primm with my wife Ruby Nash for eight years now. I'm primarily a trader, and run the Mohave Express outpost you are so interested in." Informs Johnson.

"I'm a courier with the Mohave Express. I 'lost' a package I was supposed to deliver here." Says Laura, making it clear what she meant by lost.

"Well, maybe I can help. You got the delivery order?" asks Johnson. Handing over the order, Laura watches as his face registers recognition. "Yeah, I know this delivery. Had strange written all over it, but we couldn't turn down the caps."

"Strange how?" Wonders Laura.

"That cowboy robot had us hire six couriers, each carrying something unusual. A pair of dice, a chess piece, your casino chip, that kind of thing. Worst part was that the guy who was supposed to bring your chip cancelled on us at the last minute." Replies Johnson.

"He cancelled? That is rather unusual. Most couriers are hired on their reputation, why would he risk his?" Asks Laura.

"He go a strange look in his eyes when he saw your name next on the list, asked if it was for real. I told him that I was as sure as lack of rain that you were still alive and kicking. Then he immediately turned it down, so I asked if he was sure, it was good money. He said he was, and had a look like the Mohave would sort you out. Then he up and left." Said Johnson, disbelief that the man did so still evident.

"Do you know who he was or where he went?" Ponders Laura.

"No idea, but I got the feeling the two of you had some kind of history, of the bad variety. I'd stay well away from him if I were you." Cautioned Johnson.

"I'll listen to that for now, but if he's the one who sold me out to the guys who stole my package, his days are numbered. It got stolen by a man in a checkered suit with some Great Khans for muscle. Shot me in the head and left me for dead in a shallow grave. That's how I got to helping the town of Goodsprings with their convict problem." Informs Laura.

"Now that you mention it, one of the townies was out scavenging saw a man in a checkered suit with some Great Khans passing by. They mentioned something about a chip." Adds Johnson.

"The one in the fancy suit shot me in the head, and I'm looking to return the favour and regain my package. Know how I'd best be able to do so?" Inquires Laura, hoping for something she could use.

"In that case, you'd want to speak with Deputy Beagle. When your friends came to town, he skulking around the Bison Steve taking notes on them. He also had notes on our mutual problem called the Powder Gangsters." Volunteers Johnson after a moment of thought.

"Powder Gangsters? I'm pretty sure they call themselves the Powder Gangers." States Laura, hoping there wasn't yet another group causing trouble she'd have to deal with. She had enough enemies with the Powder Gangers as it was.

"What does it matter what they are called? Either way they are just a bunch of murderous escaped prisoners." Johnson says.

"Do you know if the NCR troops across the bridge have any plans to take back the prison? I may have some useful info for them, not to mention I could be and extra gun for the assault." Laura tells Johnson, hoping he knew something.

"I might know something about that, but my memory sometimes need motivating." states Johnson, in a tone she'd heard corrupt officials looking for extra money off the people they were supposed to be serving.

"I am already willing to take care of your Powder Ganger problem, and you have the audacity to ask me for money?" Asks an offended Laura.

"Well, when you put it that way, an NCR deserter passed by and traded for supplies. I promised not to say anything, but he said the NCR was embarrassed by this and is sending a whole mess of troops to deal with them permanently." An apologetic Johnson states.

"Thanks. Now what can I do to help Primm?" Asks Laura in a more pleasant tone.

"Well, Deputy Beagle is the closest we got to law enforcement in town now, so rescuing him would go a long way to helping. Now Beagle only got the job cause he was the brother of the wife of the sheriff. Still, we would have paid the ransom if we had the caps to do so." Admits Johnson.

"One last thing, this cowboy robot that hired the couriers, was it the one in here?" Laura asks, a feeling of dread forming inside her.

"No, it was one of those New Vegas models, the ones on wheels. Maybe when you reach New Vegas you'll get to see one." States Johnson, confirming Laura's greatest fear.

After learning a bit more about the town and the number of enemies she would be facing, Laura heads out to rescue Beagle from the Bison Steve. Inside she engages in combat with a convict, putting a few bullets into his chest. The sound attracted another one, who she dispatched with the same 10mm his friend died by. Moving quickly she grabbed the bodies and hid them behind the counter, where she found a locked door and a computer. Listening for sounds of convicts coming, she successfully hacks the computer and finds the program locking the door, and unlocking it. Putting the bodies in the room, she takes anything sh can find off of them, as well as some medical supplies, a couple of caps, a 9mm pistol, and a key she hopes doesn't unlock the door she came through.

Shutting the door behind her, she proceeds deeper into the hotel. Entering the gift shop, she finds it devoid of enemies, but finds a rare Tales of a Junk Town Jerky Vendor story, as well as some caps, Pre-War money, and a safe she couldn't crack. Advancing, she comes across a locked door, which she finds her key fits. She surprises another convict, killing him before he gets a chance to fight. Entering the hotel kitchen, she spots the bound deputy, who she moves towards while keeping an eye out for potential threats. "You must be Deputy Beagle. Johnson Nash asked me to rescue you. Lucky for you I have a vested interest in clearing out the Powder Gangers, and that I need info on some people that came by, and word has it you might have the info I need."

"Well, I'd be mighty grateful if you were to free me from my current predicament." States the bound deputy.

"Here, let me cut those bonds." Laura says, as she grabs a nearby knife to cut them off with.

"Thank you. I think I'll make my way outside, the air in here doesn't agree with me." Beagle says making his way to the door Laura came in from.

"Hey, I risked my neck coming in here to rescue you so the town would feel safe. If you aren't willing to risk a fight with the remaining Powder Gangers to free your town, Primm would be better off with you dead!" Comments Laura, aiming her laser pistol at his head to make her point.

"Of course, I would never dream of leaving with you, I mean leaving without you!" Beagle says in a shaky voice.

Unfortunately for the dynamic duo, the remaining convicts must have been hungry for human flesh, cause the door to the dining hall opened. One of them had a flamer and launched a ball of flames in their direction. While Laura went left, Beagle went right, straight into a second ball of flame. Fortunately for Laura, one of the four convicts walked straight into a third fireball, allowing her to fire off a barrage of laser fire into a second convict, reducing him to ash. Dodging another fireball, she got a few shots at the remaining non-flamer convict, and then felt a ball of fire soar past her and hit the man she had been shooting at as he came out of the doorway he had hid behind to shoot at her. With one enemy remaining, who couldn't hit her if he tried, she switched to her shotgun and blew the last convicts head of from 3 feet away.

With the convicts dead, she checked them for weapons and ammo, then went to check on Beagle, only to find him dead. Fortunately, she found a holotape with information on her personal target, and headed out of the hotel to let Johnson hear the bad news, and maybe unload some excess hardware and gain some more ammo.

"Sorry, I got my info and killed 7 of them, but they roasted Beagle." Apologized Laura.

"Damn, well looks like we need a new sheriff. I'd suggest asking those NCR boys across the bridge, or finding this ex-sheriff I overheard was in the prison." Suggests Johnson after giving it some thought.

"I think I'll do the latter. I've met Meyers, the guy you are talking about, and don't want him caught in the crossfire when the NCR takes the prison." Laura states.

Heading out, she notices the missing gun from the display case and asks the robot Slim about it, but appeared he had been hacked. Heading out, Laura made tracks to the NCR camp. There, she manages to convince Hayes to let her join Sergeant Lee's attack force. She's told they attack in 2 two day, and she makes her way save Meyer's life, knowing her time is limited.

Arriving at the prison, she sees the sun finish setting. Heading inside, she spots Meyers in the same corner as before. Reaching him, she speaks in a hushed tone, "How would you like to be a sheriff again? The town of Primm lost their law enforcement to a group of escaped convicts who took over their town. I ask cause I know the NCR plans to attack the prison, and I don't think they intend on retaking prisoners."

"If it comes with a NCR pardon for me, I'll do it. Otherwise I'd just cause problems for Primm. I'd also need to do it my way. I'd rather not end up back here for it again." Meyers states.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, think I could get you to watch out for me for the night? I am too tired to try and get back to Goodsprings, and I don't trust any of the other inmates within shooting distance." Admits Laura. Getting shot at and almost roasted a few times can really tire one out.

"Sure, I think I can manage that. When do you want to be woken up?" Asks Meyers.

"I'll wake myself up around dawn. Force of habit you know?" Comments an exhausted Laura.

"Sounds good to me. I'll make my way out of the prison after you leave, and wait in Primm for your reply. Try the Mohave Outpost for the pardon." Meyers suggests.

As Laura drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she'd be able to save all those that were relying on her, or if her future held more failures like Beagle.

Day 4 (10.23.81) – Of Pardons and Punishment

Travelling to Primm the next morning was peaceful, though Laura did find and disarm a powder charge as she left the prison. She kept it, figuring she could make some caps from it. As she made her way past Primm heading south to the Mohave Outpost, she spotted a pair of convicts on the road near an old police station. Taking aim with the varmint rifle she had gotten from Sunny, she put a bullet in the head of one convict while the other was looking away. The shot seemed to alert the remaining convict, but Laura was able to take him out before he was able to spot her.

Looting the fallen men, she got some more ammo and a pair of 9mm guns, which she decided to stash in the police station. Just as she was about to reach the door, she spotted two member of the Jackal Gang, a raider tribe that had fallen on hard times. One of them spotted Laura and opened fire, only for the female Jackal to be hit several times by Laura's varmint rifle and die. This lead to the other, less armoured male to flee, only for him to turn back and open fire on Laura thinking she wasn't looking. Laura managed to shoot him in the arm, making him drop the gun, before Laura sent a bullet into his left eye, killing him.

Quickly looting the dead, Laura switches to her shotgun, before entering the police station, sure enough, she encounters 2 more unarmoured female Jackals. A blast each from her shotgun makes a bloody mess of the murderous raiders, and her machete makes quick work of a half dozen giant mantis nymphs. It seems that the Jackals here were raising the mantises, as she did not see them attack the raiders, and the dead body in the cell shows they were feeding them. Looting the building and corpses, Laura makes a note to let the NCR know about the building and all her belongings on her, she heads out to the Outpost once more.

Soon she came upon a gas station and was accosted by four standard radscorpions and a single juvenile version, which taking down nearly depleted Laura's energy cells to take out. Inside the gas station, she found a journal and another star cap, was well as some more food, water and ammo. After she finished stocking up, she checked her Pip-Boy for directions and headed up the hill to the Outpost. Climbing the hill littered with Pre-War cars, Laura takes in the sight of the two giant statues. Her thoughts are broken by the sounds of gunfire and she sees soldiers take down a radscorpion that came too close to the outpost.

Greeted by a Sergeant Kilborn who wonders out loud if she is badass or crazy, Laura learns of the statues and their meaning. "Well, to answer your rhetorical question from earlier, I'm a mix of both I guess." She says with a smile, then adds, "Who would I talk to about legal paperwork around here?"

"I'd say go talk to Major Knight. He tends to do most of the paperwork related tasks here." Replies Kilborn.

"Thank you for your time sergeant." Laura states before heading to the building indicated by the man. Upon entering, she head to the desk and asks, "Where can I find Major Knight?"

"Caravan, citizen, or pilgrim...?"

"Courier."

"Just need something for the log book. I'm Major Knight, what can I do for you ma'am?"

"I need to talk to you about the situation in Primm. I managed to kill most of the escaped convicts there, but the town's police force are all dead, so they are looking for someone to protect the town. I already have a dangerous job I need to complete, so I was hoping that you could see about getting a pardon for a man named Meyers. He's an ex-sheriff who's agreed to step up, but as he was a prisoner at the NCRCF, he would like to have the pardon before committing. If he doesn't get it, he is willing to surrender himself to the NCR, as he had no part in the outbreak."

"Well, Primm is an important trade route with the rest of the NCR, and, he sounds like a reasonable man. Hell, it'll make Hayes life easier so he can focus on routing out the remaining convicts, so I'll get working on the paperwork."

"While I wait, is there anything the outpost needs help with? I'm pretty handy and you guys look like you are pretty busy."

"Ranger Jackson, the man who runs this outpost would be the best person to ask. He'll be in the back, but remember, if he comes off abrasive, just remember he has a lot on his plate with the brass back home riding his ass. And not the fun kind either."

Heading to the back, Laura approaches the Ranger. "You're Ranger Jackson, right? Name's Laura, I'm a courier and a part-time mercenary. I was wondering if you guys had any work around here you needed done while I wait for some paperwork to be completed."

"well, looks like someone new found their way to this old Brahmin pen. I appreciate the the offer but we don't ne-, hell, yes I could use a bit of help. My biggest problem is getting the backed up caravans moving again. For that, we need to clear the roads, and we got a bunch of giant ants that need to be eliminated. I'll mark their location in your Pip-Boy. Do that and maybe I can 'accidentally' lose some supplies in your direction."

"Sounds good to me, but why not send some soldiers to do this instead of relying on me?"

"Soldiers no, recruits yes. I have orders to keep a standing force, so sending anyone out on patrol would be in direct violation of order back west. So all I have to rely on is you, as most mercenaries would charge too much."

After asking a nearby soldier for the location of the canteen and finding out she could do a bit of trade there, she heads on inside. Trading in the gear she had taken from the raiders and convicts, she learns from the bartender that a Ranger Ghost might have some work for her as well, she was about to leave to find her when she spots a woman drinking in the corner alone. Deciding to to get to know her, she sits next to her and strikes up a conversation. "So, what brings you to this corner of the wasteland on your own? I don't meet too many other women wandering the Mohave on their own. Not with all the escaped criminals, raider tribes, and killer giant insects around here."

"You looking for trouble? Keep your eyes up and your hands where I can see them. I got no time for gawkers or people looking for things I ain't selling." States the woman in an offended tone.

"Whoa there, I didn't intend to offend you or make you think I thought you were a prostitute. It's just rare for me to come across a woman who looks like they can handle themselves who isn't a soldier, raider, or lifelong farmer or rancher. Perhaps I can buy you a drink to smooth things over?" Offers Laura, try to smooth things over with the woman.

"Buy me a drink? More like a couple. Drinking to forget but instead all I am doing is getting mad. Whiskey always did set my blood to boiling, which caused a lot of trouble home back West. At least until I punched out enough people and they learned to stay clear of me when I started drinking."

"What are you trying to forget?" Inquires Laura, figuring it was maybe a bad breakup or loss of a friend or loved one.

"My caravan got torched heading north, burned my driver to ash. Incinerated the cargo too, like it wasn't even worth stealing."

"That is rather odd."

"My best guess is the Legion did it. They have been trying to cut off NCR supply line to New Vegas, the Outpost is proof of this. Merchant caravans are backed up and the locked up tighter then a New Vegas virgin. Try telling Ranger Jackson you are want to leave, and he'll just say 'the roads aren't safe', like we don't already know that."

Laughing a little, Laura says "I've met the guy, that is a pretty good impression. To his credit, he did offer me a job dealing with some of the local wildlife that was making the road so dangerous. To be honest, I doubt it'll get the caravans going, what with the escaped convicts and Legion raiding parties I've heard are running around out there, not to mention your usual raider problems. Still, I'm waiting on some paperwork to allow an acquaintance of mine to be sheriff of Primm to help keep the peace after the escaped convicts murdered their previous lawman in their sleep. I figure them pardoning him for speeding up justice one too many times is a fair trade for the two of us cleaning up their mess."

"I doubt any of the caravans here are hiring, not with them being trapped here. Could ask the Rangers if they need some help if you are willing to risk your life. If you find your way up north near New Vegas, you could try looking up the Crimson Caravan company or the Gun Runners for work."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. So what do you plan to do here, since you can't go anywhere?"

"Well, since my caravan papers are keeping trapped here even without a caravan, I'll be drinking as much whiskey as I can. It's funny, whiskey was how I got into the caravan business, but I had to switch over to water, or I'd reach my destination with nothing but empty bottles."

After making some more small talk with the woman, she heads off to meet with Ranger Ghost on the canteen roof. "I hear you might have a job opportunity for me. I'm a Courier, so I can handle a bit of walking and fighting."

"You are a Courier? Well then I might indeed have work for you. I need you to down to Nipton to see is anything has happened. There hasn't been any traffic from there in awhile, and while not too unusual, I've spotted smoke, so I'm thinking maybe they got hit, probably by Powder Gangers judging by all the smoke. I want you to look for any survivors, so check the Nipton Town Hall for them."

Heading down the hill, she passed by a travelling merchant, his pack Brahmin and his guard, making a note to speak with him when she comes back. Arriving at the location of the giant ants, she picked one off with her Varmint rifle, which alerted several more. Taking two of them down in quick succession, she reloads firing into another one. By the time that one fell, she had to start moving backwards to stay out of the remaining ants pincers. Putting the last one down, She switches to her shotgun as she moved to the enclosed area the ants had started in. Spying 2 of the smaller worker types, she took them with ease, and after spending 10 minutes checking for any more or a nest, she determined that they had been taken care of. Knowing that she could sell the meat and any intact nectar glands for some caps, she harvests the dead ants. _Why people use this stuff is beyond me, it might pump you full of adrenaline and make you feel you can bench press a Vertibird, but it impairs your ability to think and smells awful. _With that thought in her head, she heads to Nipton.

On her way to Nipton, she spots more members of the Jackals past a billboard by the ruined road. Taking cover behind the billboard, she prepares her Varmint rifle and shotgun for combat. Taking aim with her rifle, she fires several shots, downing the first one. Now alerted, two take cover behind a destroyed building, while a third charges at her with a lead pipe, but Laura's rifle kills him before he makes it halfway to her.

Moving from the billboard, she runs to the building the Jackals are hiding behind, taking cover on the opposite side. Switching to her shotgun, she turned the corner, blocking a pipe meant for her head with her shotgun. Kicking the armoured Jackal responsible for the attack away, she unloaded her shotgun's 2 shells into him, ending his life. Dropping the expended shotgun, she grabs her 10mm pistol and fires into the final Jackal before he knew she was there.

Checking for any she may have missed, she finds a locked grenade box, and a mine box, where she store the gear she takes off the Jackals. She then heads towards Nipton once more, but is stopped by the sound of gunfire in the distance. As it continues, she sees a young man and woman a bit younger then she is exchanging gunfire. Finally, the young man falls and the young woman moves towards the body, bending down for a moment before spotting Laura and heading towards her. "Did you see that? That guy tried to kill me!"

"Are you alright?" Asks a concerned Laura.

"I was travelling west when he started shouting about stars or something. That make any sense to you?" Inquires the blue haired, floppy Mohawk haired young woman.

"Yeah, sounds like he was talking about Sunset Sarsaparilla Stars. I heard about them from a traveller." Replies Laura carefully.

"Some what? Sorry, I'm going to take some time to compose myself." Says the young woman before walking away.

Suspicious of the woman, Laura heads to the boy's body and discovers a note that contradicts you young woman's story. Unholstering her 10mm pistol, she sees the woman she suspects is Jacklyn coming back her way with her own gun drawn. Acting quickly, she fires two rounds into Jacklyn's face, killing her before she could get a shot off on her. Finding 7 star caps made into a necklace and 2 more star caps on Jacklyn, her suspicions are proved right. "Maybe I should stop collecting these... On the other hand, maybe I gather as many as I can find to reduce the number of people innocently picking them up and winding up dead like this poor Tomas guy." Laura tells herself, after seeing the truth of Malcolm Holmes words.

At the edge of Nipton she sees parts of the town actually on fire, and she meets a crazed Powder Ganger, who kept going on and on about winning some lottery before running off into the desert. Entering the town, she sees impaled heads, and passing the general store, she sees a bunch of Powder Gangers nailed to crosses lining the road to the Town Hall. _Crucifixion, if those New Reno preachers descriptions are correct._ Spotting movement at the Hall, she cautiously moves toward it, shotgun out and her 2 pistols in their holsters. She sees 5 men and a pair of dogs, one a canine fur hood and leather armour, and four in similar leather armour, at the Entrance of the town hall. _Legion._ The four leather clad men take position to her left and right, guns pointed at her, but not firing. Moving towards the man with the fur hood cautiously, she listens carefully as he speaks. "Do not worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. My name is Vulpes Inculta, and it is fortuitous that you have happened by, as I wish you to spread word of what has happened to Nipton to all you come across, especially and NCR troops. Let all who will listen know of the lessons of the Legion."

"What lessons were taught here?"

"Where to begin? That we are strong and they are weak? This is already well known. No, you are to teach them that their degenerate ways will be their undoing, and that the Legion's might is far reaching."

"What exactly happened here? I ran across a Powder Ganger raving about some lottery."

"Nipton was a wicked place, base and corrupt. It served all comers, so long as they payed. Powder Gangers, NCR troops, even Legion men like me. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the populace agreed to lead those they had sheltered into a trap. Only once the trap was sprung did they realize they too were caught. I told them they were to be punished for their sins, foremost being disloyalty. I told them when Legionaries were disloyal, some were punished while the rest watched. I announced a lottery, each clutching their ticket, hoping to be free, doing nothing even as their 'loved ones' were dragged screaming and crying to their deaths."

"Sounds like they got what they deserved. I admire the purity of the Legions justice." Lies Laura

"There is a stark beauty to it, isn't there? Now go forth and teach the lessons that were taught here, there will be many more in the future to come." With that said, Vulpes and his men made their way east out of town.

Laura quickly leaves Nipton, seeing the sun almost set. Just before she reaches the Outpost, she runs into the merchant she had passed by and traded the meat and nectar glands for ammo, and bought a Gun Runner made laser pistol to replace her nearly useless one. Heading off the the administrative building, she finds Ranger Jackson and she reports her success, "All the giant ants at the base of the hill are dead, and I did not find any ant nests in the immediate area. Now about my payment..."

"Thanks for your help. Wish I had more work for you. I said nothing about a reward, just that I might lose a few supplies in your favour. I'm not allowed to contract mercenaries out to the Outpost, but you deserve something for your work. I'm sure a requisition form or two can be lost, not like they'll bother checking in on it." States Ranger Jackson, handing over a service rifle and a fair bit of 5.56mm ammo.

Heading out to report to Ranger Ghost, she makes her way to the canteen roof. I found out what was going on at Nipton. Everyone is dead, killed by the Legion. Some of the buildings were on fire, and there was a pile of tires and at least one charred body near it. Also a bunch of people on crucifixes and heads on pikes. Met a Legionnaire names Vulpes who said this was a lesson and that there would be more to come."

"Legion this far East? Damn, that isn't anywhere near the border, that is deep inside it. Nipton wasn't the friendliest of places, but not even that shit-hole deserved that. Wish we could send out a hunting party, but our damn orders prevent that. Well, thanks for checking it out. I'll pass the word along that you've helped out."

With the sky dark as it was, she finds a place to sleep in the women's quarters in thanks for her efforts on behalf of the Outpost.

**AN: Well, due to the 2 days combining, this turned into the longest one yet. Hope someone other then me is reading this, cause it would make me feel foolish if no one was reading it. Won't stop me from posting it, I'd just like some feedback, maybe some help improving my writing. Maybe some help fixing the crappy first half of Chapter one.**


	4. Days 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: No, don't own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**AN: Another double day chapter, and the shortest chapter yet.**

Day 5 – Ghost Town Gunfight (10.23.81)

Waking up at sunrise, Laura had breakfast and played a game of Caravan with the bartender, winning 343 caps. She also decided to read that Journal she had picked up the other day at the gas station, reading the last entry, and only journal entry worth reading, learning that if she had found and read it sooner, maybe she could have saved some of them. Deciding that she'd given Major Knight enough time to wake up, she went into the administrative building to collect Meyers pardon. Once she received it, she collected her gear and headed to Primm.

The walk to Primm was uneventful, with Laura making good time. Once in Primm, she sought out Meyers who was at a burning oil drum cooking some gecko meat. "I got your pardon right here Meyers. You are a free man once more."

"Thanks for the pardon, me and the townsfolk I talked into being the new deputies will take care of Primm, don't you worry. I owe it to you for what you have done. First order of business will be to give the late sheriff and all the old dead townsfolk a proper burial."

Leaving Meyers to his preparations, Laura heads into the Vikki and Vance to let the townspeople know it was safe. Happy that the town was safe once more, most of the townsfolk were in the opinion that Meyers would be an excellent sheriff. Heading to the Mohave Express outpost, Laura discovers a shipping box much like she had seen in Goodsprings, and decides to ship all non-essential items to Goodsprings.

She also discovers an old Enclave Eyebot that needed some repairs. Not having the parts she needs, she asks to see Johnson's wares, who offers her the Eyebot if she can fix it, and a discount for getting Meyers to be sheriff. Not finding what she wanted, she decides to play a game of Caravan with Johnson to win back some of the caps she'd just spent on ammo and medical supplies. While she played, Johnson's wife Ruby is she had and Radscorpion poison glands, as she offered to make a casserole with them that wasn't harmful so long as one didn't have any open sores in their mouth.

Leaving the Nash's house, she spots several of the deputies rushing into the Bison Steve, so she decides to check it out. The deputies made quick work of a few remaining convicts, inside, so Laura head our to the roller coaster tracks. She immediately spots one aiming for Ruby Nash while she had a cigarette, so she blows his head off with a shotgun. The other one is harder to find, but she eventually shoots off his right leg with her service rifle after exchanging gunfire. Heading to the dying man, she puts him out of his misery by decapitating him with her machete. Briefly she wondered if she was starting be as dangerous as the people she was fighting. _Beware he who hunts monsters lest he become one himself indeed._

After collecting the gear of the dead men, she heads to Goodsprings. Noticing Cobb wasn't in his usual spot at the edge of town, Laura heads into the saloon to tell Sunny to get ready and to warn the non-combatants to get indoors and away from windows. Laura herself heads to the gas station to get Ringo in preparation for the Powder Ganger attack. "It's time to act. Sunny and several of the townspeople are getting ready to fight by the saloon and general store."

"Right then, let's go before we all come to our senses."

At that moment, Sunny shows up and says, "Look alive people, Joe Cobb and his men are on their way. Looks to be about six of them."

"I'm ready, let's show them that they messed with the wrong people."

heading into the town, Laura runs on ahead and sees the six Powder Gangers getting close to the tavern. Noticing she had superior armour and weaponry, she fires a clip into their ranks, downing two of them. A third to her right takes a bullet to the temple, courtesy of Sunny's varmint rifle. Reloading, she dodges a baseball bat that would have connected with her head had she not dropped into a crouch and fired off several rounds into the man's abdomen, ending his life. From her new prone position, she fire into the fifth Powder Ganger, crippling his gun arm before killing him. With Cobb as the last one left, he turns to run, but Laura manages to fire a few rounds into his right leg before her clip is empty, causing him to cry out in pain and attempt to limp away, but Ringo fires a bullet into the back of Cobb's head.

Catching her breath and checking herself for any wounds she might not be feeling with the adrenaline coursing through her. As she did so, Ringo comes up to her and hands her 100 caps. "Thanks for helping out with that situation. I don't think I'd have made it without you. These caps are technically Crimson Caravan funds, but I am sure they'll understand when I explain the situation. I'm going to stick around Goodsprings for a bit, help get rid of the bodies and patch up and bullet holes in any walls, then head off to the Crimson Caravan office near New Vegas. If you find yourself in the neighbourhood, feel free to stop by and say hello."

"Sure, sounds good. I was told by a caravan owner that I should stop by there and see about some work if I was ever in the area. And just in case your feeling of gratefulness turn into something more, know that I don't find men attractive, only women. I just don't want to get your hopes up just in case." States Laura, knowing that the two feeling can get confused, having seen it happen to others once or twice.

"I'll keep it in mind. I'll put in a good word with you with the branch head." States Ringo, showing he was not offended.

Saying her farewells, she headed to the saloon after collecting the gear off the deceased Powder Gangers, relieved to see all the townsfolk had survived the encounter. After selling off most of the gear to Trudy, she decided to talk to Sunny. After informing her of what she had accomplished the last 2 days, she began to talk about her future plans. "Well, the NCR plan to retake the prison tomorrow, so I'll be participating in that, and then I'll be off to Sloan, to see about getting to New Vegas using that route, seeing as it seems that the Legion has crossed the river, and I don't if I'll be spared a second time."

"Sounds like a good idea. I've only known you a few days, and you certainly seem capable of handling yourself, but from what I have heard about the Legion, they don't exactly treat women well, especially the strong, independent types like us. I'd hate for the Legion to get their hands on you, not to mention the raider tribes like the Jackals, the Vipers, or the Fiends that Mr. New Vegas is always warning folks about." Agrees Sunny.

"If the Jackals I have run into are any indication, I got nothing to worry about from them. The Legion and the fiends on the other hand, those scare me. The brutality of the Legion, their ability to travel undetected in small groups and their apparent lack of fear, pose serious problems. Not to mention they are better equipped then your average raider group or tribe, and even some mercenary groups." Laura states, having put some thought into this as she travelled.

"So, this mean you'll be hanging around here for the rest of the day?" Said Sunny, who sounded happy at that prospect.

"Depends. Know anything about the guy living in a trailer on the edge of town? I thought he might have been a sentry for Cobb, but he wasn't with the force that came to the town, nor have I seen him during my visits to the prison." Asks Laura figuring now would be the best time to act, as she would be rather busy tomorrow and may not be in any condition after the prison assault to deal with him.

"No idea who he is. I thought you liked women Laura? That was the impression I got, what with your repeated flirting with me you've been doing." Sounding a little confused and hurt by Laura's question.

"It's not like that. I just thought it strange that someone would and could live alone out there without being preyed on by the Powder Gangers or even the geckos. You'd at least think he would come to town to trade the hides in for caps." Laura says to soothe Sunny's feelings.

"I guess you are right. It would be wrong to leave him alone out there if Cobb or his men were the ones who scared him from coming into town. Just promise me to be careful, you of all people know how dangerous it is around here." The hand squeeze that accompanied those words gave Laura some hope that Sunny was interested in her.

"No worries, I'll won't go promising to fight off any armies." Laura jokes. Getting up and heading to the door, she turns around and says, "I'll try not to be gone too long, but at the very least, we'll talk again sometime today."

Travelling to where Sunny had taught him to make healing powder, Laura spotted the man and approached him in a non-hostile manner, but keep her pistols in easy access. The man saw her and over to her with a panicked look on his face. "Hey, can you help me? My name is Barton Thorn, my girl, she's trapped on the ridge by geckos. She's going to die!"

"Calm down, I'd never leave a damsel in distress, no matter how much I hate that term. Now where exactly is she?" Asks Laura, concerned that she may have another Nipton on her hands cause she had been suspicious of him earlier.

"See that broker radio tower? Take a right up that hill and follow the ridge to the top, you can't miss it. I'd go myself, but I'm too scared that I'd just get us both killed." Admits an ashamed Barton.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to save her. I owe a man who I couldn't save to try." Says Laura, still feeling guilty about Beagle.

Climbing up the hill, she spots a gecko and takes it out in one shot, sending a bullet through the soft underside into it's heart. Heading to the right, she moved forward until she spotted a pair geckos charging her way. She fired several rounds into both, causing the head of one of them to explode, with the other falling to several bullets to the abdomen before they got within 15 meters of her. Spotting a gecko charging down the path to her, she fired a couple of rounds into it before it dropped dead a safe distance away. Reloading her magazine, she realized she was low on 5.56 ammo, and made sure her 10mm pistol was loaded in case she needed it.

Travelling further on and keeping an eye and ear open for the woman, realizing she forgot to ask her name, and realizing it hadn't been volunteered, she started to get a bad feeling. _Maybe they had a fight __and tried to leave? _Before she could dwell on it any longer, she spotted a pack of 5 gecko ahead of her, who seemed to have spotted her. Using her last clip, she killed 2 adult and one youth, wounding a third adult, before switching to her 10mm pistol to finish off the wounded adult and disposing of the final youth.

Seeing a body at the top of the ridge, Laura moves to check it out, but stops upon noticing a bear trap. Disarming it, she finds an ammo stash she cleans out, and then disarms another trap before discovering the body is a man's. Spotting four read balls on the ground near him, and 5 Ace of Club cards, she realizes she was set up. Disarming a bear trap near a fridge, she place some of her excess gear in it in anticipation of a confrontation with Barton.

Sure enough, Barton came up the hill. "Thanks for clearing out those geckos for me, sorry about lying to you. Now I can get to that supply stash... after a deal with you."

The second she head those words, Laura drew her gun, firing at Barton, nailing his gun arm. Realizing he was dealing an experienced gun fighter, Barton turns and run, but not before Laura blows off his left leg. Screaming in agony, Barton tries to crawl away, but Laura puts a bullet in the back of his head. Harvesting the meat and hides of the slain geckos, and collection Barton's gear, she returns to the fridge to collect her own gear. Spotting something down below, she drops down from the cliff and collects a mercenary charmer outfit, realizing it was that and a skeleton she had seen in the waning light. Her progress is slowed considerably due to carrying over 250 lbs of items and equipment, making her lament not having a 100% secure storage place, due to her nomadic nature.

Finally making it to Goodsprings after 11 PM, she made her way to Chet's store to unload a significant portion of it in exchange for more ammo. Catching Sunny on her way home, she apologizes for taking so long to come back, but would be willing to continue their conversation tomorrow after she returns from the prison raid, as all she wants to go is get some sleep so she doesn't do something stupid due to lack of sleep and get herself killed.

Day 6 – 10.24.81

Heading towards the prison, Laura comes across the Sky Diving school shack, and remembering that a pair of poorly equipped Powder Gangers patrolled around here, she figures she should thin the herd a bit before the big battle. Sneaking around the left side of the building, she chose the wrong moment as one of the Gangers happened to be patrolling towards her. A double press on her service rifle's trigger put an end to him, but his companion tossed a stick of dynamite her way. Avoiding most of the shrapnel, she turns the corner and takes the man out with a single shot to the chest. Taking their caps, stims, and ammo, she leaves the rest for later, she'll need to be as nimble as possible in the upcoming firefight.

On her way to the rendezvous point, she encountered a pair of well armed inmates. After firing a half dozen shot into the machete wielding convict, the last shot taking out half them man's face, Laura switches to her laser pistol to punch through the armour of the other man, a couple shots later and she was the last one standing. Looting their money and ammo once more, she continued on her way, keeping her eyes open for more Powder Gangers. Finally, she met up with Sergeant Lee, she introduces herself. "I'm Laura Howlett, here to help retake the prison."

"Lieutenant Hayes radioed that you'd be joining us. Listen up, as this is all the briefing you'll be getting. We will be blowing holes on two sides of the fence, and rushing in. You are free to join or find your own way in, just watch your fire that you don't hit any friendlies. Our objective is the leader of these scumballs, some assbag named Eddie. Now get ready."

No sooner had Lee finished speaking than there was two simultaneous explosions. Heading toward Dawes, she figured it was time to get her money back from that pervert. Not finding him at the door he usually guarded, she entered with her shotgun drawn. Inside were three Powder Gangers, one taken down with a shotgun blast to the face from a foot away. The second one was several feet away and managed to dodge the first shot, but took the next shot right in the chest, sending him stumbling into a table from the blast, never to get up again. The third one took a few shots at Laura, but he failed to even scratch her, and attempted to run past her, and received a back full of lead for his efforts.

Upon exiting the visitor centre, she spotted Dawes corpse just before witnessing one of the NCR soldiers get a hole blown through his head. While the NCR soldiers focused on the Gangers in the guard towers, Laura headed for the cell block she had slept in. Inside, she used her machete to kill one inmate who came at her with a knife, causing several cuts to his arms and abdomen, while blocking several slashes aimed at her throat. Finally, she managed to cut into the man's jugular vein, causing him to drop his knife and clutch at his neck. Laura took the opportunity to embed her machete into his stomach while pulling out her laser rifle and burned several holes into the other man who had been waiting for the perfect shot to take her out.

Returning to the courtyard, she saw the first of the NCR soldiers move into the Administrative building where Eddie and his personal guard waited. Heading inside, Laura, along with several NCR soldier fired on Hannigan, who somehow wound up as the first line of defence for Eddie, though he soon fell to the massed fire. Taking point, Laura downed another Powder Ganger with a few shots of her laser pistol, but soon after was driven to cover by laser fire and lead from Eddie, Scrambler and his elite guard. With the assistance of Lee and his NCR soldiers, the remaining Powder Gangers were dead within 30 seconds, with a few wounded NCR soldiers, but no more deaths.

After a quick search of the building turned up no more Powder Gangers, Lee spoke to Laura. "Thanks for your help clearing out the other two buildings, saved us from possible pincer attacks, and now the prison is back in our hands, for what is is worth. We'll probably use this as a base of operations as we hunt down the remaining Powder Gangers who were outside the prison at the time, though if you run across any, feel free to end them. I'll let Lieutenant Hayes know you helped, so if you go by Primm, you should probably go see him. Feel free to take whatever you can carry off the dead, the rest is considered NCR property."

"Thanks, I'll look into that. I managed to take out four Gangers on my way here, so add that to your records in figuring out how many are still out there. Also, yesterday six of them, including a Ganger named Joe Cobb were killed by me and some of the people of Primm when he attacked the town to murder a Crimson Caravan member who managed to kill a few when they hit his caravan. Also, apparently, a group of the headed north somewhere, led by a guy named Cooke, who was behind the breakout. Good hunting." Laura then heads down to the spot where Eddie and his men died, collecting all their gear, stripping them down to their underwear. She repeated this on all the Powder Gangers in the prison, as well as the fallen NCR trooper, though she did redress him in a pair of pants and shirt that probably once belonged to a guard, this man at least deserved his dignity.

Heading out of the prison, the going was slow as she was carrying over 250 pounds of guns, clothes, and other items. On her way out, she had to put down another rabid dog as she made her way to the Sky Diving shed, to pick up her stashed gear and strip down the dead Powder Gangers there. Eventually she made it into Goodsprings around 8 pm, and she headed to Chet's shop, selling most of her goods, and shipping the rest to Primm, including the parts she would need to fix the Eyebot should Sloan turn out to be as dangerous as the rumour she had heard turned out to be true.

Heading into the saloon, she greets Trudy who says Sunny went out to relieve Cheyenne, and she would be back shortly. Ordering food for two, she got a glass of water for each of them as well. Moments after the food arrived, Sunny entered the saloon, and Laura waved here over. "Well, I survived the prison attack, though there was a close call at the end. Lucky for me, I wasn't alone, and those NCR troops and I made short work of them. We only had one fatality, and someone else took out the pervert sentry Dawes I told you about before. I took out eight myself, possibly nine as he took fire from most of the surviving attack force."

"Well, that was fortunate that the casualties weren't any higher, I would have been saddened greatly had you died. You've been a great help to Goodsprings and the surrounding area, not to mention the impression you've made on me." Sunny admits, a bit of a blush showing on her face.

"Well, I must admit I certainly feel an attraction towards you, as you pointed out yesterday, and I'd love to act on it. The problem is I don't really have a home, I've never set down roots, even in towns I've visited often, and I don't know if I ever will. I've broken a heart or two this way, though it was never my intention. Had it happen to me as well, which isn't uncommon for young Couriers, wandering traders, or caravan folk." Laura warns Sunny.

"I understand what you are getting at. I'm not expecting you to fall in love with me and stay here, far from it. I just think that we'd both regret it one day if we didn't act on it. Not a lot of people are in Goodsprings, but the ones who are here are like family, and even if that means I wind up alone, I don't think I'll ever leave. That doesn't mean I can't have some fun when the opportunity arises. Now, when dinner is over, will you be coming home with me?" Sunny asks Laura.

Laura finishes chewing the last of her meal before saying one word, "Yes."

**Well, the next chapter may prove interesting, as I may try to run to New Vegas via Sloan. If my character survives the journey, well, that will be different. If not, off to Novac I'll go.**


	5. Days 7 and 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 7 (10.25.81) – A New Friend**

Waking up the next morning was initially awkward for the two women, with images of their sexual encounter still fresh in their heads. So fresh, they decided to go another round in hopes of breaking the tension, which seems to work. After dressing and sharing breakfast, the two part with a kiss, and Laura heads of towards the road to Sloan, while Sunny and Cheyenne made their rounds to make sure no dangerous wild animals were within town limits.

On her way to Sloan, Laura kept an eye out for trouble, knowing the surviving Powder Gangers would be desperate, and the wildlife territorial and hungry. Spotting the trailer she had assumed a few days ago was part of Ringo's caravan, she witnesses a Powder Ganger go in it. Sneaking towards it, she spots a nearly naked female corpse a few feet from the door. As rage fills her, she aims her service rifle and fires a bullet through his left eye as he comes out with a cigarette in hand, an expression of shock on his face.

Entering, she spies some ammo and supplies, as well as a magazine that she places into her backpack, before looking out the window. Seeing two more Powder Gangers, she aims her rifle and fires several shots, nailing both in the head before they even knew what hit them. After a quick circle around the trailer, Laura saw more bodies striped down to there underwear, and decided to return the favour to the Powder Gangers.

As she travelled further, she came across two pack Brahmin about fifty meters apart, apparently hunted down and looted by the Powder Gangers. Further on, she spied an overturned transport truck and a pair of coyotes, whom she put down, after realizing that one of them had been chewing on a human arm. Inside the truck, she found a cache of food, possibly hidden there by the Powder Gangers, which she took. As she headed further towards Sloan, she hears a voice call out to her, "Hold it there. This road belongs to the Powder Gangers, and I don't remember giving you permission to use it. Hand over all your stuff and maybe we'll consider forgiving you."

Two armoured men who had been hiding down a hill by the train track to her right had come into view. One had a 9mm pistol aimed in her general direction, while the other had a lead pipe and a stick of dynamite that Laura could see. The man with the pistol added, "Then there is the toll to pass through, and seeing as you won't have anything to pay us with since your stuff is already forfeit, we'll have to find some other way for you to pay us."

Having heard enough, Laura fired at the men, wounding one of them before they managed to scramble for cover. "I guess you haven't heard yet, but the NRC retook the prison. Eddie, Scrambler, Dawes, Hannigan and the rest are all dead. I should know, I was there!" Shouts Laura, taking cover behind a large rock as a stick of dynamite went off. As soon as the sand started to rain on her, Laura rolled to the left, into a prone position and fired several rounds into the pipe carrying Powder Ganger, killing him. She was alerted to the location of the remaining one by several bullets flying past her head, leading Laura to return fire, with better accuracy.

Taking a moment to catch her breath after ending the life of the man she had wounded earlier, she helped herself to their equipment. Soon enough, she reached Sloan, only to find it was a small mining camp not even half the size of Goodsprings. _Damn, I was hoping to get better equipment. _As she got about halfway through the small town, a man moved to block her way. "Hold up there. My name is Chomps Lewis, I'm the foreman of the Sloan miners. The area north of here is crawling with Deathclaws, and it would be suicide to travel it. If you are looking to get to New Vegas, you should travel east of Primm and loop up north."

"Deathclaws? Where did they come from?" Wondered Laura, figuring maybe she'd only have to deal with the various Radscorpions, variants, geckos, or even Supermutants she heard about on the radio.

"They moved into Quarry Junction when the Powder Gangers came by and took all our dynamite. We shut down the quarry while we waited for the NCR to bring us more blasting sticks, but they've been a no show, and my men and I don't have the firepower to remove them." Explained Chomps.

"Have you had problems with Deathclaws before this?" Laura asks.

"Well, we'd see the odd one every now or then, but they didn't seem too keen on getting to close. No idea if it was all the men or noise, but now a whole pack of them has moved in, with no way to remove them." Chomps replies.

"Well, I'd offer to remove them for you, but I'm barely more equipped then you folks are. I don't know how long you'll have to wait for the NCR to show up, as I helped them take back the prison a few days ago, and managed to kill five more of them on my way here. Might be a few more days before the finish hunting down the remaining Powder Gangers in the area. Problem is, they may get recalled to deal with the Legion, seeing as a group of them murdered the entire town of Nipton a few days ago. Probably going to need them for patrol." Laura explains. "What can you tell me about New Vegas, I have some business with someone there."

"I've been there once, and don't recommend it. You'll burn through caps real quick there, and I've seen people pass through here thinking they'll have the easy life once they get there, though it never happens." Warns Chomps.

"Thanks. I'll probably just trade some things and be on my way." States Laura as she heads into the camp. There she meets a woman names Jas Wilkins who sought Deathclaw eggs for her Deathclaw Omelet recipe and was willing to share it with anyone who could bring her one. Deciding not risk her life in a suicidal attempt to reach New Vegas quickly without even knowing the name of the man she was after, she borrowed a pair of binoculars from one of the miners keeping watch on the Deathclaws. Seeing that the smallest one visible was about her size and the larger ones about ten to twelve feet in height, she started the long trek to Primm.

On her way, she attacked another Powder Ganger camp, killing both men stationed there and disarming several powder charges they had rigged to defend the camp. She found another letter mentioning heading north along the tracks, and collected it for the NCR, knowing any Powder Gangers that tried it now would likely not have the numbers to survive the Deathclaws, but the NCR could hunt for the groups that went north earlier. She also took out a pair of geckos, skinning them and harvesting the edible meat.

Once in Primm, she sought out Lieutenant Hayes, only to learn he had been recalled to a place called Camp Forlorn Hope. Disappointed, she headed to the Mohave Express outpost to retrieve her shipped items to work on the Eyebot. After a bit of work, she managed to get the Eyebot she had decided to to call ED-E, based on a license plate that was attached to it, up and running. Keying it to receive commands from her Pip-Boy, she set it to follow her. She also decided to stow a large portion of her excess gear in it's storage compartment, and headed off to Nipton to continue her quest on locating Checkers after selling some items to Johnson Nash and saying hello to Meyers.

As she headed to the abandoned Police station, ED-E alerts her to a ghoul life-sign. Getting closer to it, she notices the telltale signs that it had gone feral. Taking aim with her service rifle, she fires off two shots, putting it out of it's misery. The rest of the journey to Nipton was uneventful, though she did meet that travelling merchant again, informing him the way to Primm and Goodsprings was now much safer.

In Nipton, she decided to check out the buildings for supplies, as the residents were no longer around to need them. Her first stop was the general store, where she was surprised to find another survivor, especially as it was another Powder Ganger, one whose legs looked pretty beat up. As Laura approached him, he spoke up, "What is it this time?"

"Wow, how did you survive? By the looks of things here, I doubt you were able to hide from the Legion." Surprised to find anyone alive in Nipton.

"I'm just that fucking lucky! You are looking at Boxcars, the second place winner of the Nipton Lottery. That bastard Swanick took first place, so they let him walk away." Boxcars practically spat out.

"Tell me about the lottery." States Laura.

With a derisive snort, Boxcars begins, "It wasn't like we came to town to play it. Me and my crew had a plan all worked out with the scumbag mayor of this town. We'd kidnap the NCR soldier coming into town to get laid, keep the guns and ransom the troops for a nice little score. We get into position, only to find ourselves surrounded by those Legion fucks. Then they drag everyone else out and tell us how we are bad people, and need to be punished. Not all of us, just some of us, and he starts handing out lottery tickets."

"What happened next?" Laura asks, dreading the answer.

"What do you think happened? That dog headed bastard started drawing tickets! First were the 'Lucky Losers', lucky in that the were decapitated, so their deaths were quick. Next were the crucifixions, and by God they seemed to go on and on and on..." Boxcars shuddered, remembering the scene, "Third place runner-ups all got enslaved, I got my legs broke, and the winner they set free."

"What happened to the Mayor? I found one of his journals in a supply stash he had hidden." Laura asks, hoping he at least got justice.

"Him? When his ticket came up, they burned him on a pile of tires." Boxcars stated with a slight smile, that turns into a wince.

"Sounds like he got what he deserved. You said some people were enslaved, any idea were they were taken?" Laura wondered if perhaps they could be saved.

"Yeah, those Legion fuckers took them East if you are feeling heroic. Not like I fucking care if you do." Boxcars groans in pain after slightly shifting his position.

"You look like you are in a lot of pain. I got some Med-X I could give you. How does five doses sound?" Offers Laura, who tries to avoid using the more addictive chems floating around the wasteland, but understanding the need for some of them.

"Five doses? A man could put himself out of his misery with five doses, thanks." Replies Boxcars, who immediately takes one of the doses.

Heading to the second story of the shop, all he finds of value are a couple of caps and a few rounds of ammo. Downstairs yielded a few packs of cigarettes, as she left the less appealing centuries old food for Boxcars to consume, as his criminal days were behind him. The first house only netted Laura a star cap, some food, and a significant amount of booze. The next house had a dead Legion body and booby traps, which Laura disarmed, save for a pressure plate she missed while disarming a mine. Luckily for her, ED-E took care of the large Bark Scorpions that were released Before Laura had a chance to pull out her laser pistol. Acquiring a few mines, a Declaration of Vital Essence, and more food and alcohol.

The third house she checked out had a bit of food and some clothes and ammo. Deciding to check out the town hall, she and ED-E head in, and find several bodies inside. ED-E finds no signs of human life, so Laura checks the bodies for valuables before moving them near the door. While she could not bury them, she could at least give them a funeral pyre when she finished inspecting the hall. Picking up a worn key near a body on the reception desk, Laura moves to check the bathroom, dragging a body out. ED-E warns Laura of an approaching life-sign, and she fires twice into a charging dog.

Finding the door across from the bathroom locked, she tries the key and unlocks the door, following the stairs down. After surveying the area, Laura remarks, "Looks like the Legion didn't pick the clean like the general store. Keep an eye out for hostiles for me ED-E." Finding guns, ammo, drugs, and medical supplies, Laura can't help but smile, "Jackpot."

Finding only some more rabid dogs, dead bodies and a handful of caps, Laura heads up the stairs. Taking on a pack of dogs, ED-E and Laura make short work of them. For the most part, the upper level held a few caps in desks and drawers, but there was one surprise, as she was dragging a corpse to the stairs, she discovered a mine. Acting quickly, she disables the mine, before continuing to bring bodies to the stairwell.

Finally, she heads up to the final floor, where she collects a small pile of lottery tickets, energy cells, drugs, a volume of the Big Book of Science, and a laser pistol. After viewing the terminal, she realizes that Mayor Joseph B. Steyn II Esquire was a man of pure greed who clearly didn't know he'd be his own downfall. Unlocking the door in the back of the Mayor's office, Laura finds a cache of ammo and weapons, collecting them all, and storing some useless items she had acquired for trade in their place to make room.

Since it had grown dark, she decided to make this place her home for the night. Setting mines by the door, she sets ED-E to to standby mode, and to reactivate if any life-sign other then hers is detected withing 30 meters of the house, and to send a signal to her Pip-Boy to awaken her. She then went to bed, her 10mm pistol under her pillow.

**Day 8 (10.26.81) – Nipton and Novac**

Waking up, Laura set ED-E back to active mode and deactivated and collect the mines she had set the night before, and headed out into Nipton. She decided to follow the road east out of town, and soon came upon an overturned truck in an area where road was walled in. Fearing an ambush, she was proven right by ED-E alerting her to life-signs in the area all around her. As she slowly moved forward, she spotted an orange cone in the middle of the road, and soon saw the mine underneath. Disarming it, she looked up and spotted several raiders ahead on either side, a Bighorn and a Radscorpion further on. Just as she was turning to take aim at the nearest raider, a Viper based on the tattoos, she spotted a patrol of Legionaries. "Crap."

Putting a bullet in the head of the Viper to her left, she moved forward to the overturned truck to get at the other Viper and use it as cover against any around the bend in the road. Spotting a climbable incline, she works her way around to the hiding spot of the Viper and shot him before he knew what hit him. From there Laura was able to spot a Viper on the road and take her out in a single shot. After checking for any remaining Vipers, Laura was satisfied she had gotten all of the ambush group, and proceeded to climb down after liberating the male Viper of his ammo, something she repeated for the female. Spotting two more cones, she disables the mines.

As she follows the road, she spots a fortified lookout and decides to check it out. Finding a farm beyond it, she checks it for signs of habitation seeing the lack of attention to crops, Laura comes to the conclusion that the Vipers probably ran off or killed the original inhabitants, and loots accordingly. Spying a travelling merchant band, Laura runs to intercept them and sell some of the items she has collected.

As she left them, she spots a Legion ambush and back pedals to warn the merchants. With this warning in hand, Laura, ED-E and the merchants make short work of the Legionaries, though Laura was nearly impaled by a throwing spear a few times. Looting the Legionaries, Laura trades much of it to the merchants for caps and ammo.

Heading on ahead, Laura hears gunshots ahead and walks slowly sweeping side to side to find out where the shots came from. Eventually she spots a member of the Legion walking away and two dead Vipers. Not knowing if there were more in hiding, Laura sneaks by while the Legionary is turned away, and keeps close to the rock wall. Spying a fortified encampment, Laura and ED-E make a break for it and discover it is an NCR outpost. Alerting them to the Legion presence, they inform her she is close to the town of Novac, where she needed to find out who Checkers and the Khans met.

Spotting a giant lizard, Laura knew she had reached Novac thanks to the info giver to her by the NCR Rangers. Chatting with some of the locals, she learns the giant lizard houses a store. Inside she meets a man named Cliff Briscoe, who after failing to interest her in a toy dinosaur souvenir, party as she had picked one up in her travels already, she got down to why she was here. "I'm looking for a man in a checkered suit. Have you seen anyone like that recently?"

"Sure did. Didn't buy anything though, seems he didn't have his money on him, which seemed to disappoint his friends, Might want to talk to Manny Vargas though, they seemed to know him. He's in the Dino's mouth during the day." Suggests Cliff.

Thanking Cliff for the info, she heads up the stairs and out into the mouth. There she sees a man in a red beret who introduces himself, "Hey there, I'm Manny Vargas. If you see a gun sticking out of the dinosaur's mouth, you got a 50/50 chance it is me, otherwise it is Boone."

"Who's Boone?" Laura asks, figuring it'd be best to introduce herself so she wouldn't get accidentally shot should she ever walk by covered in blood or grime and mistaken as a raider.

"I used to spot for him when we were in the NCR army together. When I retired, I convinced him to move down here with me. I'd introduce you, but... we aren't on friendly terms at the moment." Manny states sadly.

"Why aren't you friends with Boone anymore?" Inquires a curious Laura.

"Me and his wife never saw eye to eye, and we had some pretty big arguments. One day his wife disappeared and he hasn't said a word to me since." Manny responds.

"What did you guys argue about?" Laura asks.

"You name it, we fought about it. I grew up in North Vegas, me and my cousins, got in with a gang, and loved it. Then something happened, and I couldn't handle it anymore. So I enlisted, earned my future. Then I got my best friend to come down here and share it with me, and here was this New Vegas woman who acted like it wasn't good enough for her, so yeah, I didn't get along with the bitch." Freely admits Manny.

"What was your tour like, and why did you leave?" Laura asks, hoping she wasn't offending him.

"Man, it was awesome. Something about that lifestyle just spoke to me, the discipline, the fighting to make the world a safer place, it just felt right. I just felt like it was time to find a home, you know? Place I was at Camp Gulf when Bitter Springs went down. I faked sick since I knew some of the people there. When everyone came back, no one would tell me what happened, and sometimes when we went to secure towns, people would call us murderers. So yeah, I got out when my tour ended." It was clear that Manny really didn't want to talk about that time in his life anymore.

"What about this gang you were in, were they tough?" Laura asks, hoping to lift his spirits so he'd be willing to keep talking.

Lighting up, Manny said,"Were they tough? Man, I was in the Khans, you don't get any badder."

"What do you protect the town from?" Laura asks, happy that he wasn't looking upset anymore.

"Anyone who likes like trouble, usually the odd raider or two, but lately we've had feral ghouls wander in from REPCONN to the West. The real problem is the reports of Legion to the East. They come in force and we'll be quickly overrun." Manny states.

Deciding she learned enough about him and the town, Laura moved onto the question she had wanted to ask since the beginning. "I'm looking for a man in a checkered coat. I heard you might know him."

"Yeah I know him, what do you want with him?"Inquires Manny.

"He took something from me, and I want it back. A platinum betting chip I was supposed to deliver. I don't get it back, I could wind up with bounty hunters on my ass. Knowing my luck, it'll be some assholes who'll think they can trick me into sleeping with them before they kill or enslave me with the promise of freedom and my life. I've heard this kind of thing from a few mercenaries in bars and strip-clubs." Laura states, hoping the dangers she faces make it clear.

"You're talking about _that_ chip aren't you. Man, I don't think he'll be giving it back. Tell you what, I got a problem I could use help with. You help me, and I'll tell you what I know. Novac is home now, and I've left too many already, and want to make this one permanent. The thing is, the town survives on scavenging junk for trade, and most of that we get from the old rocket test site to the West. But recently a bunch of ghouls moved in and we can't get in anymore. If we don't get rid of them, everyone will have to move on and Novac will be a ghost town. I'd go myself, but I got to watch the roads, no telling when the Legion might make a move, they already took Nelson to the East. I don't care how you do it, but we need those ghouls out of there. Sorry I can't tell you right away, but you are my best shot at seeing this done." Manny says, feeling a little guilty using it against Laura.

"I'll see what I can do, no crazy promises." Laura states, before heading back into the store and into town. There she meets a few... interesting citizens. Almost lost a lot of money playing a hand of caravan against a man who'd taken too many radscorpion stings in the head, before she won them back. Also met a doctor who seemed to know only slightly more then she did, something she better look into improving if this was what she would be running into all the time.

As she headed up to the road to the REPCONN site, she passed a Glowing One, still giving off radiation, setting Laura on alert, even if ED-E wasn't detecting any life. A short walk led her to a fortified area, with ammo and medical supplies, that she collected. Laura was puzzled by the lack security or sign of a struggle, as the defences looked fairly new. She did spot an ash pile next to a piece of metal fashioned into a ridiculously oversized club. _The ghouls have teamed up with Supermutants?_

Rounding a bend in the road, ED-E finally alerts to Laura to some life-signs. Laura sights the four feral ghouls, and moves forward carefully while getting into range. Spotting a path to her right that would get her a good view of the ghouls and provide her with protection, Laura gets into a prone position and takes aim. Her first two shots hit the first ghoul in the chest and head, taking it down, while ED-E ignites another one, killing it with a second shot. The third one takes several shots form both Laura and ED-E before it's leg gets blown off and a killing shot is soon delivered. The final ghoul had begun to charge up the road to the path Laura had taken, but after a half dozen bullets hit it, she finally hit a vital area and killed the last ghoul.

Backtracking to the road, Laura headed toward the REPCONN facility, finding a dead robe wearing ghoul with a laser rifle by some ammo boxes. ED-E alert her to two more feral ghoul life-signs, whom Laura kills in a couple of shots, finding another dead ghoul in the same robe as the previous one, wonders if perhaps the feral ghouls finally turned on their more hospitable cousins.

Inside the facility, Laura here's a ghoul's voice coming through an intercom, giving her directions. Immediately after the voice on the speaker ends, she is confronted by another feral ghouls, she quickly kills. Due to the enclosed and somewhat maze like quality of the building, ED-E's ability to detect life-signs is as much a help as it is a hindrance, and Laura encounters several more feral ghouls as she tries to find the stairs she need to take. As she travels, Laura finds a safe with pistols and ammo on and around, which she takes before breaking into the safe itself for more ammo.

While she travels and fights a few feral ghouls, she spots a couple of blue Supermutant corpses, as well as more of the robed ghouls. As a picture forms in her head about what happened, she is attacked by another feral ghoul in a room that appeared to be the sight of a battle between the Supermutants and ghouls. Fending off the ghouls blows, Laura and ED-E blast away at the offending ghoul until finally dies. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she spots the stair to the third floor, where the voice had told her to go.

Arriving at a locked door with an intercom near it, Laura hit the speak button on it and called out, "OK, I'm here."

"All right smooth skin, I'll let you in. Just watch yourself, I sure as hell will be watching you." Replies the ghoul voice. Hearing a slight buzz as the door was unlocked, Laura headed in, not knowing about the shocking discovery that awaited her.

"God are you ugly! I could throw up just looking at you. Better head over to Jason before I lose my dinner." Responds the voice, who turns out to be a balding human male.

"You are no prize yourself buddy." Mutters Laura, deciding not to start a fight with him, yet. "Where can I find Jason?"

"The great one is upstairs. Don't waste his time, he's a very important person. You should feel honoured he's willing to speak with you." With that said, the bald man turns and walks away.

Heading through the building, Laura encountered a large group of ghouls. Asking for Jason, the told her she'd know him when she saw him, but when she asked about anything else, most just told her to talk to Jason. Suddenly, a Glowing One spoke to Laura, much to her surprise, "Hello wanderer. Have you come to witness our Great Journey to the Far Beyond? I am Jason Bright, leader of the brotherhood of ghouls."

"What are the Great Journey and Far Beyond?" Laura asks, her surprise making her forget why she had come here in the first place.

"We wish for a place where our people can be free of the violence and prejudice most humans have for our kind. We planned to leave here soon with our pilgrimage to take us to a place our creator guaranteed would be safe and a place of healing. How we intend to make the Great Journey is an article of faith and not to be discussed with outsiders. We were almost ready to depart when the demons came. As for the Far beyond, it is a place I have only glimpses in visions, and they have shown me it is a place of light and healing, and I know in my soul that my flock will be safe there." Jason says with conviction.

"Sounds like a place full of radiation. I've heard of a place like that, called The Glow. Maybe it'll be a place like that. What's the deal with the human who let me in? Seemed to me like he has issues with humans, or maybe just women." Comments Laura, somewhat harshly. The whole religion thing had her a bit on edge, as some of these religious types could turn on you if you said or did the wrong thing.

"You're referring to Chris. I doubt you had much luck if you tried to tell him he was human. We had the same discussion when he first came to us, and failed to convince him then. He truly believes he is one of us. Soon enough, we came to the realization that he was a gift from the creator. Chris is integral to the success of the Great Journey." Jason states.

"So your last name is Bright? Interesting coincidence, isn't it?" Laura states in an amused tone.

"It is an auspicious name isn't it? It was mine before I was as you see me now, before the Great War even." Jason states with pride.

"I'm here because feral ghouls are wandering into Novac, and one of the guards asked me to see about finding a way to stop them." Admits Laura.

"And they have been putting them down like rabid dogs, haven't they. Those ghouls were members of my flock, even after the madness consumed their minds. We kept them safe and contained on the first floor, the demons must have let them out somehow. Now they are lost to us, denied the salvation and healing glow of the Far Beyond. Please wandered, know that every feral ghoul you spare is one more we can save later. Once the way is clear, our feral brothers and sister will join us on the trip to the Far Beyond. If there are any left..." This was said not in anger, but in sadness.

"I admit I killed some of them on my way here, but my Eyebot indicated that there were still a few left alive. How about you tell me tell be about these 'demons' that plague you?" Asks Laura.

"The demons appeared from nowhere, though it might be more accurate that they never appeared at all. The demons are invisible, the most one sees is the air shimmering, like sunlight on water... They set upon us on day as were prepared to worship. We had just entered the basement. My flock fought bravely, but only managed to kill a few, but at the cost of half our number ending up dead or missing. Those of us who survived retreated up here, and while one of the demons raved at us, they have not attacked us since. Still, their demonic presence has brought all progress on the Great Journey to a halt. But then you show up. Once again the creator sends a human to help us overcome a seemingly insurmountable obstacle." Comments Jason.

Figuring out that Jason will want to her find a way to deal with these 'demons', likely the strange Supermutants whose corpses she had come across. "You mentioned one of the 'demons' raving at you. What did it say?"

"Yes, over the intercom. It threatened death if we came down, and safety if we stayed locked away. It went on for hours, and often made no sense. But that was on the first day, and we have heard nothing from them since. Would you drive away the demons for us wanderer?" Jason asks Laura for help.

"I'll give it a shot, if only to make it up to you for the deaths of the feral ghouls I killed coming in." Answers Laura diplomatically.

"Thank the creator! Bless you wanderer, bless us all. As soon as the underground is rid of demons, preparations fro the Great Journey can resume. Here, you'll need this to get into where the demons are." Jason says, handing over a key. Little did Laura know just how complicated and time consuming her simple task would become.

**AN: I have the rest of Come Fly with me done, but the page total ended up 18 pages, so I split it in half roughly where I hit midnight in game. I'll be posting that later on in the week, as I'll have less time to play and write due to job hunting, unless the weather keeps me indoor either through rain or overbearing heat.**


	6. Day 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 9 **(**10.27.81**)** – Rocket Riders**

Heading to the basement, Laura and ED-E make their way down the metal stairway and locate the stairs and door to the basement. Once inside, they head left to avoid several strange life readings to their right. After passing some doorways, they come to one that is closed, which Laura opens, being confronted by one of the strange blue Supermutants. "What's this Antler, a visitor? An assassin more like it I say. We should kill it for safety's sake! Huh... OK Antler, I'll ask. Hi, human. Why you come here?"

"Are you all right? You sound... strange." Asks Laura.

"I am in command of my faculties! In command of my troops!" States the Supermutant, apparently offended by the question, but continues to speak, "Antler guides me in all things, as I in turn guide my kin."

Curious, Laura asks, "Who is Antler?"

"Who is Antler? WHO IS ANTLER? Antler, the humans asks of you, what do I tell it? All right. All right. Yes... yes of course. Who Antler is not important Antler say you deal with me." He responds.

Deciding to drop the subject, despite suspecting 'Antler' was, in fact the Brahmin skull the Supermutant kept looking at, Laura speaks up, "And who are you? If I'm going to talk to you, I should know your name. I'm Laura."

"Me? I am devoted to Antler, but before Antler, hmm..." After thinking for a moment, the Supermutant speaks up, "Captain once, Last name Davison, first name... don't remember. I commander a troop of Nightkin, The Master's elite! A great Honour, very proud. Something happened. We wandered the desert. Life without The Master was... hard. The others' minds going strange, going crazy. But then I found us new master. Found us Antler! Since then, everything has been going really well."

_So, they are called Nightkin_, thought Laura, "I came here on behalf of the ghouls upstairs. They need to come down here to prepare for their Great Journey."

"A human who is friend to ghouls? Suspicious. You mean the ones upstairs. Antler used intercom, told them to stay put. But they want to come to basement anyways? I cannot allow. My kin are... not right in the head, they attack you on site, ghouls too. They crazy. Your ghoul friends will have to wait until we find what Antler sent us to get." Davison informs Laura.

Sighing, Laura wonders how a simple job to deal with a bunch of feral ghouls got so damn complicated. "Maybe I can help. What is it I need to find?"

"Good. Antler brought us here for a reason. Uh, what was that reason again Antler? Right! Shipment invoice. Hundreds of Stealth Boys shipped here a long time ago. But Stealth Boys must be in the one room we don't search yet. Can't search yet." Davison explains.

"If I find the Stealth Boys for you and your Kin, you'll agree to leave this place peacefully with your kin. Now, why can't you search this last room?" Inquires Laura, wondering what could prevent these Nightkin from searching it.

"A ghoul. Not squishy like others, but tough. I thought Antler said send my kin into that room but three died. Ghoul is crack shot and set traps. Afterwards I realized I heard Antler wrong and locked the door, ordered kin to stay out of there. Then you come along and Antler says you are solution. Antler says we leave as soon as we get Stealth Boys. Let me give you key. The ghoul not be expecting human, maybe he won't shoot you. Maybe he will." Handing over the key Davison and pointing right of his position, Davison begins to mutter things to Antler, which Laura takes as her cue to leave.

Heading to the locked door, Laura spots a Nightkin missing it's head and knows she's in the right place, and unlocks the door. Inside she spots the ghoul and holstering her plasma pistol, makes her way inside with her hands up, hoping he won't shoot, cause if the dead Nightkin are any indication, she'd likely dodge into one of his traps. "Come and get you big ugly... Hey! You aren't one of those things out there. Who the hell are you?"

Laura, glad she didn't get shot, replies, "The name is Laura, I'm a Courier who thought she was on a simple mission in exchange for information on a guy who left me for dead. Jason sent me down here to deal with his 'demon' problem. Turns out they are some kind Stealth Boy using Supermutants called Nightkin."

"And I bet he told you it was the creators will that you risk your ass, instead of his, am I right? Well good luck with that. Me, I think I'll keep on living." Responds the ghoul.

"You don't seem like the rest of Bright's group of ghouls, what is your story?" Laura wonders, as the ghoul looked more like mercenary or caravan guard then a religious pilgrim.

"Guess the outfit gives it away huh. I never did buy into the religious mumbo-jumbo with the robes and shit. It gets lonely out in the wastes all right? And I don't have to tell you that Bright's group has some fine looking ghoulettes in it. Eh, or maybe I do. Anyway, they ain't so bad and they keep me supplied in ammo and pleasant company." The Ghoul supplies to Laura.

Laura asks, "How did you end up trapped in here?"

"First off, I'm not trapped. This was a tactical retreat, got it? I'm no match for those things out there, so I found a defensive position and I've been defending it, OK? " The ghoul said rather defensively, before visibly deflating and continuing, "Aw, who am I kidding, I am trapped, Name's Harland. What happened was I was escorting folks down to work when those things attacked. Most of the fighting was upstairs, by some panicked and ran down here, and I went after them. Turns out there was even more of them down here then up there and things went to shit real fast. I couldn't find the others, so I retreated here and made myself a nice little kill zone. End of story."

"How can I get you out of this room? I talked to the leader of these Nightkin and they promised to leave peacefully if they can find some Stealth Boys supposedly hidden down here." Laura informs him.

"Ha. Well you are polite, I'll give you that. If it was just between you and me, I'd glad take your offer and walk on out of here, but it ain't. I had a friend with me when those things attacked and we got separated, and she ran further into the basement. She's probably dead, but I ain't leaving without finding out. If you can find her, I'll leave, even if the news is bad." Harland offers.

"You got yourself a deal Harland. Thankfully, I picked up a few Stealth Boys on my travels, and a few more off the dead Nightkin I came across. Hopefully I can find your friend and come back before they run out." Having said that, Laura orders Ed-E to stay with Harland and slips one on and begins the long task of avoiding the less stable Nightkin. After dodging several Nightkin and one dead end, Laura finds an supply closet and shuts the door just in time before her first Stealth Boy ran out of power. Looking around for supplies, she comes across a key, which she pockets for ready access, hoping it is for the facility, and not some long dead janitor's house key.

Activating a new Stealth Boy, Laura continues on. She encounters two doors that her key unlocks, and finally finds a female ghoul, dead. Retracing her steps, she manages to make it past all the Nightkin before her second Stealth Boy is exhausted. Reaching Harland's roost, Laura breaks the bad news. "Sorry man, but she's dead."

"I see. Spare me the details. Damn it, I'm gonna miss that crooked, yellow smile. Well, you upheld your end of the deal, so you are free to come up here and I'm gonna make a run for topside. Good luck." With that said, Harland made his way to the stairs, and unlocked the door, and made his way out.

Laura orders ED-E to resume following here, and checks upstairs for the Stealth Boys. Finding only some .308 ammo, some Pre-War money, and some cigarette boxes, Laura checks the computer. After checking the logs, she learns the Stealth Boys were here, but were sent back after someone stole several and used them for inappropriate actions. Musing out loud, Laura turns to ED-E, "Well, I'm glad your sensors can detect life-forms even when they use Stealth-Boys ED-E, otherwise I'd never be able to sleep at night after reading this."

After disabling the traps on the lower level, Laura heads over to Davison to deliver the bad news, yet again. "Sorry, but it appears that the Stealth boys were sent back after an... incident."

"But invoice said Stealth Boys be here, we can't that be true. What Antler? ...But human could be lying, stealing Stealth Boys for itself! Oh Antler you trust so easily. Very well, we will look in new place for Stealth Boys. Better be there." With that, Davison collects his Nightkin and heads out.

Having defused the situation and waited long enough for the Nightkin to have all left, Laura and ED-E make their way back to Jason Bright. "The 'demons' are gone and I even managed to save Harland."

"Praise the creator! And Bless you wanderer. I will lead the flock to the sacred site immediately. I do hope you'll come down and see us, there is much to be done." States Jason, before running off and informing the rest of the flock, then heading downstairs to the basement. Following after them, Laura collects some items, including a handful of caps, along the way. Finally reaching Jason again, he turns to speak to Laura. "I waited to speak with you one last time before I descended to the launch pad wanderer. I wanted to tell you that we will forever remember how you delivered us to the threshold of the Great Journey. Our preparations are nearly complete, but our rockets that will carry us to our salvation are yet missing vital components. If you'll still help us, ask Chris for what we will need. There is no way we can thank you enough. Your arrival here has been a blessing." Jason says, gratitude evident.

"Are you serious about taking your Great Journey on those rockets? They have to be over 200 years old! Are they still even structurally sound?" Asks a rather shocked Laura.

"Yes, the rockets will carry the flock to the Far beyond and to our salvation. Vision upon vision has confirmed this for me." Jason states, as if the evidence is absolute fact.

"Well, far be it from me to argue religious dogma. Last time I tried that, I was almost decapitated by my then girlfriend's older brother. How about we talk about Chris." Laura states, trying to change the topic to something she felt more comfortable with.

"I suppose you deserve to know everything after all you have done for us. As you know, he refuses to believe he is human, and when he came to us, he seemed so... lost. We decided to let him stay with us a few days, over the course of which we learned his technical skills far surpassed his own. It became clear to us the creator had sent him to us, to ensure the success of the Great Journey. Equally clear was that Chris should labour in blessed ignorance of his humanity, and his inability to make the Great Journey with us. It is no coincidence that two humans have been vital to the success of the Great Journey. It is my belief that the creator sent both you and Chris to expiate the sins of your kind against mine. You are redeemers both." Jason said with belief.

"So, you are going leave Chris behind?" Laura asks, not sure how she feels about it.

"Such is the creators will. Vision upon vision has shown me that Chris would die within minutes were he to accompany us. The radiation around the launch pad would be enough to kill him in a few minutes, and the radiation of the Far Beyond is much stronger." Jason informs Laura.

"I can understand your reasons, and Chris's refusal to believe he is human, may have caused him to try to prove he was a ghoul by heading into the irradiated launch pad to prove it if you hadn't found a way to make him feel useful." Surmised Laura.

"Jason says I'm to co-operate you with you in order to prepare for the Great Journey, smooth skin." Chris states.

"So, what do you do here?" Laura asks, hoping it'll let her know if she actually will be of help

"I'm the lead engineer. Jason says the Great Journey would have been impossible if not for me. I was skeptical at first, being a scientist, but Jason believes the rockets will take us to the Far Beyond, and I believe in Jason. Now if only we could find the parts we need to finish restoring them." Responds Chris.

Sighing inwardly at Chris's comment about going with the ghouls, Laura tries to reveal that Chris is human to him by pointing out a reason he isn't a ghoul. "If you are the lead engineer, how come you aren't down there helping with the repairs themselves?"

Responding with confidence, Chris says, "I can view from here all the rocket repair work. Why waste my time on one problem at a time when I can oversee all the work at once, telling one crew what to do, then speaking to the next one as the first one starts on their repairs."

Laura tries to convince Chris with, "Are you sure it isn't because the radiation would kill you, because you are human?"

"Oh don't you start with that garbage. Look at me, I'm hideous! I was always this way, you know, I used to live in Vault 34. It was a great place if you liked shooting guns, which I didn't. Was it any wonder I got sent to maintain the reactor all the time? Oh Haversham won't mind, he's already ugly, he won't mind turning into a ghoul, he already looks like. Losing your hair has nothing to do with the reactor, you are being paranoid Haversham. God, why can't you people leave me be!" Chris seemed to be angry and on the verge of scream and crying.

"Wait, your evidence that you are a ghoul is you losing your hair? Dude, it's called male pattern baldness, my Uncle Harold had that, it's not all that rare! Besides, your skin certainly doesn't seem to be peeling or flaking off, which are pretty clear signs of becoming a ghoul. That and if the reactor was giving off enough radiation to turn you into a ghoul, it would mean you were a terrible engineer." Laura spoke with some fury in her voice, tired of Chris's delusion after that last tirade.

"Oh God, it is true, isn't it? Oh no! How could they do this to me? For two years? They made a fool out of me. A joke! I could sabotage those rockets so easily, wouldn't that be funny!" Chris states in a rage.

Laura tries to calm Chris down, Stating the first thing that came to mind"Whoa, whoa man, relax! That would be cold-blooded murder. They tried to tell you when you first came to them, and you didn't believe them. They made you feel useful, and now that it is all coming to an end, you are afraid of what to do. You must have known deep inside you weren't a ghoul, you just accepted their statements that kept you safe as true to fuel your denial. They would take you if they could, but they don't want you to die, Chris."

"And living is so much better? The human race can't stand me!" Chris is practically beating himself up with his own words.

"You are an all right guy Chris, you just need to be less hard on yourself. I'm a good at surviving, and am pretty confident in myself Chris, and that attracts people to me. Some people hate me cause I'm attracted to women, and I've lost a few friends because of it, but because I am honest with myself, I am get get past that. You have skills that would benefit entire settlements, why not offer your services to the communities out there? I'm sure you'll find people to accept you and appreciate you just like Bright's people do." Laura says, hoping to get through to him.

"What, so I should travel the wasteland with you then, try to find a place that will accept me? Is that your plan?" Chris says with some fear.

"Actually, there is this place called Novac just down the road, they seem pretty friendly and I'm sure they'll let you stay, and your skills could come in handy. I'm told they tend to get by on what the town folk scavenge, and if you can repair some of the stuff they find, I'm sure you'll be a more then welcome addition." Laura suggests, figuring if Chris knew of an opportunity to be useful to others, it would tip his judgement in her favour.

"Life among humans again? I guess, I guess I could try again. I'll help Jason and his people get the rockets ready, then head for Novac. Anything is better then being here alone." Chris concedes.

"Great, so anything I can do to help? I don't hate ghouls or anything, but I kinda need them to leave so I can get some info on a guy who shot me and left me for dead. Anything you think I can do to speed up the Great Journey, I'll do, provided it won't result in an suicidal attempt, like say fighting off the entire Legion naked and barehanded." Laura attempts to joke, to try and lighten the mood after all the heavy drama.

Apparently having calmed down, Chris responds with, "Yeah, I need help locating two final components to finish the rockets. Isotope-239 in sufficient quantity, and a set of thrust controls. The igniting agent decays fast and is highly radioactive, which is why the stuff in the barrels leaking on the launchpad are useless to us. I need you to find an intact, shielded container of it. As for the thruster controls, they were custom-built for the rockets, so they won't launch with out them."

"I'll start with the thruster controls, any ideas?" Laura asks.

"REPCONN has been looted by scavengers so many times, there is no real way to figure out where they ended up. Scavengers wouldn't know their value by the looks of them, try looking with local junk dealers." Suggests Chris.

"And what of the Isotope? Any chance you know where I could find them?" Laura asks, hoping for a definitive clue.

"We only need a few litres, two or three should do. Jason tells me of a radioactive field nearby, try around there if you can find it. Ask someone local." Chris suggests.

With that said Laura headed out into the wastes to gather the needed items. Her first stop was to be the junk shop just north of Novac that Johnson Nash had told her about way back in Primm. No sooner had she left town then she spotted it, and upon getting closer, she spotted an old woman and several dogs sitting outside, who upon seeing Laura begins to speak, "Hi, I'm Old Lady Gibson, or so they tell me. I've got odds and ends for sale, and I'm a fair hand at fixing things. You might have noticed the huge building of in the distance, that is HELIOS ONE. It's under the control of the NCR, to it is off limits to scavengers, so don't bother trying."

"Thanks for the info. Did you ever come across a container of radioactive liquid from REPCONN?" Laura inquires.

"Certainly did. The hubby and me used to have a Geiger counter that let us know what was salvageable and what could kill us. I kept a glowing container from REPCONN for no other reason then a night light, damn thing wouldn't sell. Then along comes a peculiar fellow, decked out in a yellow radiation suit, of which he was proud of all out of proportion. Then he asked me if I had anything radioactive to sell, imagine that! But he paid handsome for that jar of goop. Only saw him the once, but he mentioned something about heading to Clark Field to put his suit through it's paces. A strange one that fellow..." Gibson supplies, her mind wandering back to the strange man.

Glad to have a name for the place, Laura asks, "Sounds like the place Chris was talking about, guess I'll give it a look. What about thrust control modules from REPCONN? Got any of those in stock?"

"As it so happens, I do have some thrust modules, but they are quite expensive. 500 caps worth of expensive." Gibson states, hoping to make a bundle on the otherwise impossible sale.

That was a rather high prices, too high for Laura's taste, so in her sweetest voice, Laura says, "But you'll give it to me for 250 caps, because I'm just that charming, right?"

"Ha! Yes, you are quite the smooth talker. I'm not into women, but you made an feel a bit younger so what the hell – 250 it is." Says a laughing Gibson.

Laura pays for the thruster controls, a strange voice comes from ED-E, surprising Laura, "Subject E: Diagnostic complete,. Begin recording. My name is Whitley. I'm a researcher at Adam's Air Force base. Until recently, I was in charge of the Duraframe reinforcement project for the combat model Eyebot. Eyebot Duraframe subject E is both the prototype, and last functioning model in this test group. I was prepared to make several significant upgrades to the machine. However, as the project was cancelled and all Duraframe assets are being diverted to Hellfire Armour, I am sending this model to Navarro outpost. If you are listening to this log from an Enclave Outposts in Chicago, give this unit whatever repairs it needs so it can continue to Navarro. "

Not knowing what to do about the recording, Laura has ED-E repeat the recording, then decides to ignore it for the time being, unless she runs into any Enclave survivors, as the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel pretty much wiped them out.

Seeing what else Gibson has, and unloading some of her trade items at the same time, she hopes to help recoup her losses, and pick up some anti-radiation meds, not knowing how bad it'll be at Clark's Field. Not finding any meds, she instead has Lady Gibson repair her plasma pistol, in case she runs into Legion, wildlife, or wasteland raiders. Heading back through Novac, she hits up 'Doctor' Ada Strauss and Cliff for rad meds before she heads across the bridge east of town. Cliff, mentions how the rockets he sells may have the liquid she needs, offers to sell them to her, for a price, but Laura convinces him, to sell his whole stock of rockets and dinosaurs to her for 10 caps. Laura figures she might be able to unload them on vendors nearer the strip to sell to tourists for a nice profit.

At the end of the bridge, she spots the corpse of a raider, and then further down the road, she spots a pair of dead Legionaries by a burned out car, putting Laura on high alert. Heading south to Clark Field, she spots a yellowish gecko, that charges her and ED-E, but the combined firepower of Laura and ED-E makes sure it doesn't get close enough to attack. Just passed the now dead gecko, she finds the corpse of a man in a radiation suit. Dragging him away from the radioactive ruins, Laura searches him and finds the container she needs, as well as learning the man was an idiot who thought his radiation suit made him invulnerable to radiation thanks to his journal.

Heading back to REPCONN facility, Laura takes the shortcut she left from and locates Chris to finally deliver the good news. "I got both the thrust controls and your ignition agent."

After inspecting both items for a couple of minutes, Chris speaks up, "Yep, this is the Isotope we need, and the shielding in intact, or you'd be dead by now and I'd be gone shortly as well. This is indeed the thrust control, and it seems to be in excellent condition. Nice work."

After waiting a bit for Chris to have the ghouls install the components, Laura speaks up, "Are the rockets ready to fly yet?"

"Yes, I'll tell Jason the Great Journey can begin." Chris says, and heads for the intercom.

After listening to Jason give his speech, including thanking Chris and Laura, Chris turns to Laura. "I'm going to find a good spot to see them off for as long as I can. Can I get you to send them off? The controls are up where we first met, just find the other exit and you'll be able to see them blast off yourself."

Laura makes her way to the controls, and checking the flight data, she makes a minor course change to improve their travel time to their ultimate goal. That done, she begins the launch and watches as they take off. Heading inside, Laura looks for anything of value she could take, before heading to Novac. As she travels to town, the night sky reminds her she still needs to speak with the other sniper. Inside the mouth, she greets him. "Hey, I'm Laura, a Courier. I was running a mission for Manny, maybe he told you about me?"

"Goddammit! Don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want?" Asks Boone.

"What, were you expecting visitors?" Laura asks.

"Yeah guess I am, just not like you. Huh. Maybe it was you I should have been expecting all along. Why are you here?" Boone inquires after his strange statement.

"If you are looking for someone in particular, I could tip you off if I seem them." Laura offers to Boone.

"Yeah, well if you see anybody wearing Legion crimson or a lot of sporting equipment, you let me know. You still haven't answered my question." Boone replies gruffly.

"So, I guess you were the one who killed the two Legion guys to the east of here. As for why I am here, I got left for dead by someone who passed through here, and Manny and I made a deal. He'd tell me what he knows after I got the ghouls to leave the REPCONN site. I came up here to meet you, and see if he told you the info I need. Guess by your our conversation so far, I am guessing he didn't." Summarizes Laura.

"No, he did not. I think you'd better leave." Boone states rather abruptly.

"Whoa, you talk to everybody like that? Fine, I'll go. I don't need to take your crap." Laura says in an angry tone before turning toward the door.

Boone speaks up, stopping Laura in her tracks, "Wait. You just got into town, don't go yet."

"Now what? You need something from me all of a sudden?" Says Laura, still angry for the way Boone talked to her.

"I need someone I can trust. You are a stranger, so that is a start." Admits Boone.

"You only trust strangers? That is a bit odd." Laura states, wondering why he would trust a stranger over the people in Novac.

"I said it was a start. This town... nobody looks me straight in the eye anymore." Boone states somewhat sadly, and Laura wonders if it has to do with why he and Manny are no longer friends.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Laura says, having made up her mind to do what he wants, if it seems within her power.

Boone replies with, "I want you to find out something for me. I don't know if there is anything to find, but I need someone to try. My wife was taken from out home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch. They knew when to come, and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who."

"Are you trying to track down your wife?" Laura asks, knowing now she'll do whatever it takes, knowing what it is like to have something taken from you.

"My wife is dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her." Boone tells her.

"How do you know she is dead?" Wonders Laura.

"I just know all right. And that is all you need to know." Boone snaps.

"What do I do if I find this person, kill them? I'd rather not become an assassin, I only kill people who are trying to kill me, or ones who leave me for dead." Comments Laura, regretting upsetting Boone.

Boone shakes his head, "No, just bring him out in front of the nest while I am on duty, I work nights. I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. That will be our signal, so I know you're standing with him. I'll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself."

"I'll see what I can do to help." Laura agrees, knowing she'd have to be sure, or she'd end up leading an innocent person to their death.

"Good. I'll make it worth your while. It's best we don't talk again until after the deed is done, otherwise the Legion will know and they'll be after me next. Good luck." Boone states, making Laura suspect just how he knows his was dead.

Heading into town, she talks to a few of Novac's residents, but still isn't sure who it was, as most people seemed to have similar opinions to Manny except they never talked to her much, at least until she speaks to No-Bark, the local crazy. While his views on the story were crazy, it made her suspect he may have saw something that night, so she heads to the Dino Dee-lite. Inside, she breaks into the safe, and finds all the proof she needs. She heads to the home of Jeannie May Crawford, and manages to convince her to follow Laura. Wearing Boone's cap, she soon hears a shot ring out, and watches as Jeannie dies. Quickly moving the body, Laura strips it naked, hacks off a few limbs, and tosses the pieces over the bridge to make it look like a raider got her.

Laura returns to Boone, who speaks first, "That's it then. How did you know?"

"Thanks to No-bark believe it or not, one of his crazy stories founded like the Legion sneaking into town, and I found this Bill of Sales in her safe in the hotel." Admits Laura.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'd be like them to keep paperwork. Here, take this. It's all I can give, I think our business is done here." Boone states.

"What will you do after this? Are you an outlaw now?" Asks Laura, not wanting to feel guilty for her part in his revenge ruining his life. Jeannie may got what was coming to her after all, and they may have saved others who wound up on her bad side, like the McBride couple.

"No, people die out here all the time, and they would rather not think about it. Besides, I was taking a leak when it happened." Boone says with a smile, adding, "As for what I'll do now, I don't know. I won't be staying, I know that. Don't see a point in anything now, except hunting Legion. Maybe I'll wander, like you."

"Come with me, we'll go after the Legion together once I finish up with with Checkers. I have no love for slavers, especially those who dress it up like it's civilized." Laura offers.

"You don't want to do that." Boone cautions.

"I saw what the Legion does to towns. They murdered the entire town of Nipton a few days ago, I showed up just as they finished, and they only spared me so I would spread the word. So don't tell me what I want to do. Besides, I thought snipers worked in teams." Laura responds calmly.

"Huh. Yeah, working on your own, you're a lot less effective. I've been there, and paid for it. But this isn't going to end well." Warns Boone, "Fine, I'll come with you, but don't complain when we up dead, or you spend the rest of your days servicing Legionaries as a slave."

After a busy two days, Laura finally takes the chance to catch a few hours of sleep in Jeannie's house.

**AN: Holy crap this took awhile. Next up, learning Checkers name, and liberating some captives from the Legion. Plus, the return of everyone's fourth favourite robot and more.**


	7. Days 10 and 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 10 (10.28.81) - Liberation**

Upon waking up, Laura had breakfast with Boone, then headed off to meet with Manny Vargas alone. Manny answers after she knocks, and seeing who it was, said, "Oh hey, How goes the ghoul situation?"

"The ghouls are no longer at REPCONN. They took the rockets to somewhere highly radioactive, taking the feral ghouls with them. Also dealt with a bunch of Nightkin who invaded the basement, which is how those feral ghouls got released in the first place." Laura informed Manny.

"Really! Unbelievable man. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but that sounds like it was a lot harder then I imagined. But I had a good feeling about you. You told me you had been through a lot, so I thought you could handle it." Admits Manny.

"Thanks. Now, I believe you have some information for me." Laura states, cutting to the heart of the matter. She had already waited two days for this information already.

Understanding her curtness, Manny speaks, "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know, like I promised. The guy you are looking for, his name is Benny. He was travelling with some members of my old gang, and they said they were heading to Boulder City."

"Where is Boulder City, and why would they go there?" Laura asks Manny.

"It's straight up Route 93 from here. Just keep following the road north. As for why they went there, no clue. I know Benny hadn't paid up yet. Maybe that was where they were supposed to get square. I know you want revenge, but if you can find it in your heart, don't kill the Khans, please." Manny pleaded with Laura. "Oh, there is a message on my computer you might want to check. The Khans only attacked you cause Benny promised to pay them, he's the one responsible."

"I'll think about it." Replied Laura, who went and checked the message on the computer, downloading it to her Pip-Boy. Afterwards, she headed for Cliff's store to unload some of her salvage, only for Cliff to present her a key for a room in the Dino Dee-Lite as thanks for saving the livelihoods of most of Novac's residents. After checking out her room, and storing some of her less used gear and food the refrigerator probably saving most of her stockpile), she went to see Boone.

"OK, I know I said we could hunt down members of the Legion after I got my revenge, but in Nipton, I got word that some of those present when the Legion struck were taken this was as slaves. I say we go look for them, and strike a blow to their numbers and economy, as well as do some good. You in?" Laura asks, already knowing the answer.

Boone nods his head, "Yeah, I'm in."

Deciding to take the road south from the bridge, ED-E alerts them to life ahead of them in a makeshift camp after they had covered some distance. Getting closer, they realize it is a Viper Gang, and move to attack form a distance, with Ed-E to the left, Laura in the centre, and Boone to the right for maximum efficiency. With her new cowboy repeater, Laura opens fire on the nearest unarmoured Viper, killing her after a few shots. Thinking she needs to invest in a scoped weapon in the near future, she witnesses Boone take down a Viper in metal armour. Moving forward, Boone manages to take down another unarmoured Viper, while Laura took out her second one. With one Viper remaining, both Laura and Boone shot at him, both hitting, so neither knew who delivered the killing shot.

After claiming the Viper's equipment, Laura let Boone have the metal armour and motorcycle helmet they had found, preferring her lighter armour and hats, as they were less restrictive. After helping Boone into the armour, Laura began checking for supply caches, and while looting an ammo cache, she heard shots to the south. Heading forward, she spotted a campfire to her right, and 3 Legionaries to her left. From her hiding place, she fired several shots at one of the Legionaries, and as he tried to spot where she was, she put a bullet in his head. This left the two remaining Legionaries on alert, and while she was able to take out the second one without much trouble, the final one began shooting at her. As Laura took cover, Boone took the opportunity the finish him.

With no more human life-signs in the immediate area, Laura and Boone checked the bodies for clues for where there camps were. Finding a map, they noticed a camp was marked Southwest of their current location. Arriving at this new camp, Laura and her companions spotted four tents and two Legionaries, but according to ED-E, there were nine more human life-signs, and judging by two weaker life-signs, they had found some of the missing people from Nipton. Taking careful aim, Laura took out the first sentry with a shot to the head, and quickly repeated the process on the second one. Unfortunately, the rest of the Legionaries seem to have awoken, as three of them popped out of the two tents below Laura.

The new wave of Legionaries managed to graze her with laser fire a few times, and one of them hit ED-E with a few 9mm bullets, but between Laura's plasma pistol, ED-E's laser and Boone's rifle, they were quickly killed, just in time to deal with three more the tents above them, and one who had hear the gunfire and returned from patrol from the south. Driving the lone Legionary back to prevent them from being pincered, Laura quickly looked back to see ED-E and Boone had killed two of them, and seeing an opportunity, shot and killed the third. Signalling ED-E and Boone to go around the tents up above, Laura headed between the sets of tents to reach the other path to the upper tents in hopes of causing her own pincer. Before she could go up the path, Laura was fired upon by the surviving Legionary, so she shot him with a plasma blast, turning him into a pile of goo.

Having ED-E confirm there were only 4 human life-signs around, Laura heads to the captives, discovering they were Powder Gangers. Deciding to free them, Laura untied one while Boone released the other. Once they were free, Laura gave them a warning, "Eddie is dead, as are all the Powder Gangers who were in the prison when the NCR retook it, as well as those who took over Primm. I suggest you turn yourself in to Mohave Outpost. I suggest going up the hill with your hands above your head, as they have sniper watching the road, and you wouldn't want her to think you were hostile, now would you?"

As the two men ran for the Outpost, Boone spoke up, "These men deserved to die. I'm glad I was the one to do it. Pisses me off that the Legion can operate on NCR turf like that. If we hadn't caught up to them, they'd probably have a clear path up to the river. No one to stop them. There should be patrols, checkpoints, We got greedy, overstretched. Now our own territory isn't secure."

"Yeah, that's the impression I've been getting so far. I think your leaders need to see what is happening here, maybe slow their expansion in the West, at least until they deal with the Legion to their East. I've read some history, and over-expansion has led to the ruin of countless civilizations." Responds Laura, expressing her opinion on the matter, before heading back to Novac. Once there, Laura noted they wouldn't be able to get very far before night fell, and according to her Pip-Boy, Boulder City was quite a walk. Besides, it would be nice to sleep in her own home for the first time in years.

She also noticed Victor was there, and remembering what Johnson had said about a cowboy robot hiring the Couriers, Laura decided to speak with him, but not tip her hand. "Hey there Victor. What are you doing in Novac?"

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, if it isn't my old friend from Goodsprings! Don't rightly know – I just got the notion to make my way to New Vegas. Reckon I'll find out when I get there." Victor replies, confirming her suspicions. Mr. House, the man who runs New Vegas, was interested in making sure she succeeded in recovering the Platinum Chip.

"Wow, it is quite a coincidence us meeting here like this. At least this time you don't need to fish me out of a grave." Laura states, giving off no indication she was suspicious.

"Seeing as this is the only road around, I'd be a sight more surprised if we didn't run into each other from time to time." Says Victor, furthering her suspicions he was watching her, as he didn't say anything about the road through Sloan, which would certainly be faster, and probably safer for a robot.

"It's nice to see a friendly face around here, my present companions notwithstanding." Laura tells the robot.

"Likewise friend, likewise. Is there anything old Vic can do for you?" The robot cowboy asks.

"I could use another gun at me side. ED-E and Boone are great, but between the Legion and raiders, one can never bee too careful." Laura asks Victor, thinking it would allow her keep an eye on him, and see how strong the Securitrons were should Mr. House get tired of waiting for her to get to Benny.

"That's a mighty fine offer, but I'm gonna need to conserve my strength if I'm going to make all the way to New Vegas. I'm sure you'll do just fine without old Vic slowing you down." Victor says, declining her offer, to Laura's disappointment.

After saying goodbye, Laura spent the next few hours buying and selling supplies, making sure they had enough for two people for several days before storing anything she didn't need for her trip to New Vegas. "Well Boone, tomorrow at 5:45 am, we begin our trip to New Vegas. Make sure an preparations you need to take care of are done before now. That robot, Victor, belongs to Mr. House. From what I learned, he was the one who hired me and several other Couriers to bring a bunch of unusual items to the New Vegas Strip, then we were to report to the Mohave Express outpost in Primm for payment. Apparently one of the other Couriers got killed when Primm was overrun by escaped Powder Gangers, but he and the others made their deliveries without incident. I was the only one attacked, meaning that the Platinum Chip is very important or valuable to Mr. House."

"Benny must have known all of that, and as he is a resident of New Vegas who was able to convince a group of Great Khans he could pay them, despite apparently not having much money on him makes me think he is some kind of bigwig. From what I have learned, the Khans were told it was a high paying gig from a trusted connection in New Vegas, so his lack of cash may have been to ensure they didn't rob him or question his orders for fear of missing out on their payday."

**Day 11 (10.29.81) – Showdown in Boulder City**

Getting quite a bit of sleep in case she had to pull another two day travel like with the ghouls in REPCONN. After breakfast, she found Boone waiting outside her door at 5:45 am exactly. Heading North out of town, Laura and her companions made their way to Boulder City along the broken road, passing by HELIOS ONE. As they neared a billboard, ED-E detects three humans hiding behind it, so Laura and Boone ready their weapons and move to a spot on the road with more cover. Sure enough, when they get close, the three Jackals appear and open fire. Heading towards them, Laura turns one of the unarmoured Jackals into liquified goo with her plasma pistol, while Boone blew several holes in the chest of the other unarmoured Jackal. The remaining Jackal's armour stopped the bullets of Laura and Boone's guns, but ED-E fired a laser that entered his mouth and burned his throat from the inside, killing him.

After looting the bodies, Boone suggests, "I think we should check out the nearby gas station on the opposite side of the road, as it is probably their base of operations."

"Right, ED-E doesn't detect any human life-signs in the building, but there could still be traps, so be careful." Warns Laura, as she heads inside the gas station. Inside, she finds minimal supplies left on the shelves, but finds food and ammo in satchels and containers. She also finds some caps, including yet another Star Cap.

Outside, the group continues to travel, heading down a slope, with a bunch of strange life-form readings to their right. Finally getting them into view, they appear to be a slightly different then the giant ants she had fought several days ago, and seeing two of them eating a pack Brahmin, Laura fires into the nearest one, killing it after several shots hit it. She soon discovers the other difference, as the remaining one shoots fire out of it's mandibles, forcing Laura to back away to avoid being consumed by fire. Boone, seeing that Laura was safe, if a bit singed, went around the side and put several .44 magnum bullets in it's head.

After checking the Brahmin for any indication on who owned it, and finding none, Laura collected it's cargo and was about to continue her journey, when she noticed a man sitting by a billboard near a fire with a guitar. Curious, Laura approached the man, "Hey, aren't you worried about those fire breathing ants living so close?"

"Well hey there. Naw, they tend to stay a safe distance away." He replies with a shrug.

"That's a mighty fine guitar you got there. You don't see too many instruments is such good shape much out here." Laura states, admiring it's condition.

"Oh, this old thing? Why thanks, friend. This here guitar is just about the only thing my daddy left me." He replied.

"Have you been playing long?" Laura wonders.

"Just about all my life, ever since my daddy left me and my ma and went off to roam the wastes." He replies, a hint of bitterness in his voice when he spoke of his father.

What's your story stranger? I'm a Courier off on a quest of revenge to retrieve a package that was stolen from me." Offers Laura, hoping my providing her own, he won't think she's invading his privacy. "It's not everyday one finds a wander musician anymore. Most work in clubs and casinos, at least in New Reno and the like, and I imagine the same around here."

"My story is a long one friend, and I can't say it's all that interesting." The man says, but continues after Laura nods for him to continue. "Well, I was born in a little town out Montana way. Me and Ma didn't have much, ever since Pa up and left."

"You mentioned before that he had left. Was there a reason?" Laura asks, hoping she wasn't pushing too far.

"That he did. Never did know why. Ma always said he was a real mysterious feller, even when he was with her. Like he was a stranger sometimes." He said a bit sadly.

"Sounds like you miss him to me. Maybe that why you are wandering out here, hoping you might meet him." Suggests Laura.

"Maybe. Maybe I never felt like I belonged back home." He stated.

"I know how that is, I left home years ago, when it became clear there was no one there whom I could relate too. Everyone was happy with life at home, never seeming to want more." Laura told him. "You may have been better off without him. You became your own man, not needing to struggle to get out of his shadow like many people I've met."

"I suppose there is that, but a man should know his own Pa, and a woman oughtn't have to work herself into an early grave to provide for her family. After Ma died, I guess I wanted to find Pa to get some answers from him. Been wandering the wastes ever since, looking for him." The stranger informs Laura.

"And what will you do when you find him? Might help me figure out what I will do if I ever find myself back home. My father never liked that I left home. Trying to set me up for marriage with one of the local young men to try and force me to stay didn't help. I honestly have no idea if he was trying to make sure I never came back so he wouldn't have to suffer seeing me leave again and again, or if he thought I'd stay and settle down there liked he always dreamed I would." Laura says sadly, not sure what reason she hoped was true.

"Can't say I really know. Maybe I'll just ask him why. Maybe I'll punch him right in the mouth. Hell, the more I talk about it, the more the whole damn thing sounds like a dumb idea." He admits.

"Sounds like you are growing weary with the way your life is going. Maybe you should settle down for awhile, start a life, and see how you like it. It wasn't the life me, not yet anyways, but maybe it'll do you some good." Suggests Laura, knowing this life wasn't for everyone.

"Maybe I should. Don't suppose you know anyplace for a feller with a guitar might find a job, huh?" Asks the stranger.

"Sorry, I don't know of anyone around here. I'll keep my eye out for any work. Will you be in the area long?" Laura asks, wondering how she'd get the news to him if she found some work.

"I'll be in the area for awhile. This area seems to be inspiring me to write some mighty fine songs." The stranger told her.

Continuing on, she travels along the road until she spots a sign for Boulder City, and follows the directions at the intersection shortly after the sign. Inside the town, Laura gets directions to the local tavern, and after failing to spot the Khans or Benny inside, she begins to search the town. After failing to find them in the outer sections of town, she decides to try the inner portion of town, only to be stopped by an NCR soldier. "Hold it. We have a situation with some Great Khans right now. The brass at McCarran have ordered me to lock down the ruins until the situation is resolved."

Suspecting these might be the Khans she was looking for, Laura decides to ask, "What's going on with the Khans?"

"One of my patrols was on it's way back from Novac when it came under fire from the Great Khans. They radioed for reinforcements, but instead of waiting for us, they chased after the Khans into the ruins where they got caught in a crossfire. No deaths, but not all of the squad made it out. The Khans have Private Ackerman and Private Gilbert as hostages." The officer replied.

"These Great Khans probably have something to belong to me, a Platinum Chip I was supposed to deliver to a client in New Vegas.." Laura informs him, hoping she'll be able to get it back, and that some NCR officer like himself or his superiors won't keep it as a memento, declaring it 'evidence'.

"Once the Great Khans have been killed or captured, you will be free to claim any property they may have taken from you." The officer assures Laura.

"I may be able to negotiate with the Great Khans. I did a favour for one of their old friends, so they may be receptive to me being a go-between. I'm willing to take the risk." Laura offers, hoping to get a chance to talk to them and learn all she can about Benny.

"Normally I'd refuse since I have no idea who you are, but if I give the order to attack, my men are as good as dead. I'll give you a chance to talk to their leader, a Khan by the name of Jessup. If I hear shooting, I'm ordering my men to attack, but it'll probably be too late for you." The officer warns her.

"Don't worry about me, I've been in quite a few fire fights the last week. I've taken out dozens of Powder Gangers and raiders, not to mention a few Legionaries." Laura assures the officer.

Making her way through the ruins, she sees several NCR soldiers in a stand-off with the Great Khans on the other end. Letting the NCR soldiers know she was going in as an impartial negotiator to get their comrades out alive, she was allowed to pass. She let the Khans know she was a friend of Manny Vargas, and they let her into their hideout.

Once inside, their leader Jessup took one look at Laura before blurting out, "What the hell? You're that Courier Benny wasted in Goodsprings. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well I'm not, and I believe you have something of mine. Hand it over and I can get you out of here alive, as a favour to Manny Vargas. He asked me to not to kill you when I finally found you." Laura demands of Jessup.

"Yeah, about that... I don't have it. Benny stole it right before he stabbed us in the back. He's probably back at the Strip, laughing at me." Jessup bitterly responds.

"I got a few more questions for you, first of which is what you know about Benny. I intend to make him pay for what he has done, so I'll need to know as mush as I can about him to properly destroy him. I'm sure you'll have no problems with that." States Laura, well aware how motivating revenge could be.

"He's one of the Chairmen, big shots who run The Tops casino in New Vegas. A friend within the city contacted me with info about a big job. I should've known the caps were too good to be true, but there was no way I could pass up a chance that good." Admits Jessup.

"What do you know about the Platinum Chip? From what I have learned, Mr. House is the one who hired me to bring it to New Vegas, so it has to be more then some fancy gamblers chip." Laura comments, pressing Jessup for information.

"I thought it was just a big, fancy poker chip. Didn't know why it was made of platinum, though I've heard it was valuable before the Great War, so maybe House was some kind of collector." Responds Jessup.

"So, why did Benny betray you?" Wondered Laura.

"He's a snake, that's why. He owed us the rest of the pay for the job, so maybe he just didn't want to pay up." Jessup said in anger.

"Alright, let's talk about settling thing between you and the NCR. What will it take to solve this peacefully?" Laura asks Jessup.

"What's there to negotiate? NCR backs off, we walk out of here." States Jessup in a commanding tone.

"If you free the hostages now, I can convince the NCR to escort you out of their territory. If they agree and then try to go back on their word, I'll kill them for you. I'm not a fan of people who deliberately break their word, and from what I hear, the NCR owes the Khans for whatever happened at Bitter Springs." Laura states in a calm even tone.

"I can't believe I am doing this, but all right, the hostages can go. The NCR better keep their end of the bargain though. Here – a souvenir for you. It was Benny's lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch up with him." Jessup says, passing over the lighter to Laura.

Having Jessup's assurance the hostages could go free, Laura headed out outside and saw the Great Khans free the hostages. Laura and her party followed them, making sure the NCR didn't begin attacking once the hostages were clear, then heading to speak to the officer. "I'm glad you got my people free, but there is a new problem. I just got orders to take out the Khans, hostages or not."

"I can't let you do that. The Great Khans let the hostages go in exchange for their freedom. I gave them my word I'd do whatever was necessary to make that happen. I'm a Courier, if people can't trust me, I'm out of work. I may be good in a fight, but I'm not a fan of working in the military or for caravans. I'm also not good enough at shooting to wound to be a bounty hunter, nor am I ruthless enough to be an effective mercenary." Laura tells him.

"My hands are tied, I can't go against orders... can I?" The officer states, unsure.

Knowing she had only one chance to convince him, Laura says, "If you have any integrity, you will honour the deal. You may not have been the one to make it, but when you let me go in, you let me speak for you. You really want their deaths, and the deaths of any of your men who are killed as a result of your going back on the deal?"

"You're right. The Khans are free to go." The officer agrees.

After letting the Great Khans know they were free to leave, Laura watched to make sure they got out of Boulder City alive, then went back into their hideout collecting anything the Khans left behind while checking for anything else she could connect to Benny, but finding nothing, headed out of town towards New Vegas. On her way past the train tracks, she spotted a familiar Securitron, who turned and greeted Laura when she got close. "Well, fancy meeting you here friend!"

Playing ignorant, Laura asks, "Good to see you again Victor. How did you get here?"

"Yup, bit this is starting to get embarrassing, people are going to talk." Victor laughs. "Just rolling along on my spurs, looks like I'll make it to New Vegas after all."

"Did you happen to see what went on in there?" Asks Laura.

"Yup. Guess it is down to you and fancy pants now. I wouldn't worry about him, he looked all hat and no cattle if you ask me." Victor assures Laura.

"Did you happen to see Benny come this way? He's the one in the fancy clothes." Laura informs Victor.

"No, I ain't seen hide nor hair of him since the tussle at Goodsprings. I'm sure he ran back to the soft living of New Vegas though." Victor suggests. "If you make it to New Vegas, look me up, I'll buy the first round."

"See you later Victor." Laura says as Victor drives off.

Inspecting the inside of the train station Victor had been either hiding behind or waiting at, Laura hacks a computer, finding it opens the safe next to her. Looting it, she heads out to see Victor take an off-road path that covers less ground, but may prove far more dangerous. Deciding to head West back onto the roads, Laura soon finds herself at a place called The 188 Trading Post. At about this time, an NCR ranger approaches her. "You've done a good turn for the NCR, and now we'd like to do one for you. Here's an NCR two-way emergency radio, you call us and we'll come running. You're not alone out there, the NCR has your back. Good hunting."

After visiting the merchants, Laura is approached by a hooded woman, with what looked to be a mechanical hand, who appears to be of similar age to her. "No offence, but you look like you walked a long way down some bad roads. Where did you come from?"

"Believe it or not, from my own shallow grave." Responds Laura, finding people's reaction to that oddly amusing, maybe because laughing about it was better then the fear it first brought about.

"Huh, well in that case I take it back. You look pretty good, given the circumstances. Well, welcome then, I'm Veronica. I live in a hole in the ground." She responds somewhat cheerfully.

"You live in a hole in the ground? You mean an old Vault, or an actual hole dug in the ground? If it is the second one, you'll understand if I don't accept any invitations to your home, seeing as I was buried alive, I have a few issues I need to deal with before I'll be able to accept. I'm Laura by the way." Laura tells Veronica, adding in her name to show she wasn't trying to brush her off.

"Well, a bunker if you want to get technical. I think it sounds more interesting my way. But I'm not there much anyways. I'm usually out here picking up food and supplies for my family. Whatever they need." Veronica says. Though Laura suspects their is more to it then she is letting on, she let's it be, as it wasn't right for her to pry.

"So you just leave your family in the bunker? I'm guessing when you mentioned your family, you weren't talking about kids of your own, were you?" Laura asks, seeing as the woman before her didn't seem old enough to have children be old enough to resent her presence at home.

"No, I don't have any children. Kinda funny you thought that. Yeah, I'm not worried. They can take care of themselves. But somebody has to get the groceries, know what I mean? And actually these days I think they'd rather have me out here anyways. But that's a whole other story." Veronica says slightly evasively, and when Laura doesn't pry, she continues, "So, listen, can I ask you something on the level?"

"Go ahead, I'll answer unless you ask something too personal." Laura assures Veronica.

"I had a run-in with a group calling themselves The Brotherhood of Steel. Pretty strange bunch. Do you know anything about them?" Veronica asks.

"They're usually harmless unless you use advanced technology around them." Laura comments, never really having had any problems with them, but avoided areas where they were rumoured to be when transporting technology to keep it that way.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem for me, I can't afford anything like that." Veronica says, making Laura wonder if she's the world's worst liar, or if that wasn't a mechanical hand, but some kind of weapon she found. Before Laura could ask, Veronica added, "Hey, so where are you headed anyway?"

"I'm headed to The Strip. There is a man there who put me in that shallow grave I mentioned earlier, who stole something valuable I was supposed to deliver, and I intend to get it back, and make him pay." Laura informs Veronica.

"Ooo, very exciting. Gonna strike it rich while your are there once you have your revenge? I'll be honest, you're the first person I've run across out here that looks like she can handle herself. There are places out there that'd be too dangerous for just me. What do you think? Maybe we could travel together, help each other out." Offers Veronica.

"I am never one to turn down accompanying another woman, but you mentioned helping each other out. As you mentioned, I look and have taken care of myself in some rather dangerous situations, but what do you bring to the table? You don't look like much, but that doesn't mean you are useless." Laura replies, knowing just because someone didn't look it, didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

"Heh. Good. That was the look I was going for." Veronica admits, "Trust me on this one, though. You'll be glad you brought me along. If I turn out to be a burden, we can part ways. No hard feelings."

"Don't you have a family to feed? And where are you hoping to go?" Laura asks, bewildered that Veronica seemed so willing to abandon them, despite her suggesting she wasn't getting along with them.

"Like I said, they can handle themselves. And I'm not the only one getting supplies for them. It's a big family. And I'm not looking for anywhere in particular. Just looking to see more of the world. Looking for a fresh perspective. I want to see how different groups have adapted to surviving in the Mohave. See if there is something I can learn from them." Veronica explains.

"I'd love to have you, but I'm already travelling with a re-purposed Eyebot and a retired NCR sniper who I'm going to be assisting in hunting down Legion patrols wherever we find them. If any of that bothers you, I suggest not coming with us." Warns Laura.

"I got no love for the Legion, but I'm not into hunting people down to kill them, even if they deserve it. I'd rather reduce the killing I do to self-defence. Come see me when you aren't hunting people down, and I'll join you. I tend to be in the area a lot." Veronica states, looking a bit disappointed.

Gathering up ED-E and Boone, Laura decided to head towards New Vegas taking the train tracks as a guide, instead of the road, as it appeared to be the more direct route, and potentially safer from the Fiends, the gang that Laura has been told hangs out on the West half of the area surrounding New Vegas. Spotting the symbol of the Followers on the watch-post by some abandoned train-cars. After confirming she was close enough that she'd make it into the Freeside section of New Vegas by or just after nightfall, Laura made her way out.

As she neared several human life-forms by a building, ED-E detected 4 more running towards them. Realizing they were Legion, Laura headed away from the other humans, to avoid involving innocents in case they were civilians, and to avoid a pincer if they were Legion, though that should be unlikely this close to New Vegas, it wasn't impossible. The fight would end up being her toughest yet.

Using the directional lane barriers to slow them down, Laura and Boone unholstered their weapons and took aim. Firing on the nearest one, the trio was able to put him down quickly, but then they had to spread out and fire while moving, making it harder to hit their moving targets. Laura fired a full clip at the second one with her plasma pistol, but she manged only grazing shots, missing more then half her shots. Thankfully, before he could attack her with his super sledge, a blow from it would likely render her unconscious if it didn't crack her skull, Boone shot him in the head, blowing his brains out. Boone moved to assist ED-E in taking out a third, while she fought off the final attacker.

This one proved much easier, though he was smart enough to duck behind the barrier to avoid being hit, but Laura simply moved to the side for a clear shot while he was reloading, turning the bastard to goo. The one Boone and ED-E had been fighting was proving to be quite the skilled fighter, so while Boone and ED-E distracted him by firing from two different angles in front of him, Laura being already on the other side of the barrier, worked her way behind the lone Legionary, and fired her plasma pistol into his neck, separating the head from body by incinerating the neck.

After confirming that there were no more lying in wait, Laura and Boone strip the Legionaries of their equipment, they head over to the people they detected before the Legion distracted them. Learning they were merchants, they sold some of their hard won trophies in exchange for caps and clean water, and learned a bit about the area and that they should be careful in Freeside, especially Boone, as the locals were not happy with NCR citizens. After selling the rest of their Legion trophies to the local Gun Runner branch, and Laura picking up a katana to complement her machete in close quarters, but giving her more range, as she seems to have less luck at close range with her guns, probably cause she was dodging blades and blunt objects if they got close enough.

Finally reaching a gate after seeing nothing but makeshift walls, Laura enters Freeside. She was attacked twice as she wandered around the unfamiliar area, and based on the poor quality of life she was seeing, she wasn't surprised. After stopping in at Mick And Ralph's, Laura found out about Ralph's private stash, and after purchasing some ammo and finding out the Omerta's, the people running the Gomorrah used to buy their guns from him. This made her wonder how well equipped Benny and his Chairmen were, and how the hell she expected to take him down, as she doubted The Tops would let her come in fully armed.

Seeing the sun setting, Laura decided it was best she find somewhere safely off the streets for Boone and her to sleep, without worrying about getting mugged or killed in their sleep. After asking some of the more fortunate looking residents, the trio made their way to the Atomic Wrangler after asking the scantily clad crier advertising it if they had rooms for overnight. Inside, Laura paid for two rooms, and satisfied they had a safe place to relax, decided to try her hand at the casino section. After winning over 700 chips, Laura cashes in and call it a night.

**AN: Well, finally made it into New Vegas. Next it is time for the showdown with Benny! Would have posted this on the weekend, but left home for my grandparents 60th wedding anniversary.**


	8. Day 12 Confronting Benny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 12 (10.31.81)**

Waking up after a full night's sleep Laura get's directions from the Garret's, and head towards the gate to The Strip, where the big three casinos were located. As they approached the gate, a man runs up and stops them. "You look like you are new to Freeside, so here's a little advice friend. Don't go past the South gate greeting without talking to it first."

"Why would I need to talk to it?" Laura asks the stranger.

"Those other robots are programmed to vaporize anyone who enters the fenced in area without authorization from the greeter first." The stranger warns.

"Thanks for the advice, could you tell me who you are sir? I'd like to know the name of the man who just saved my life and those of my friends." Laura politely asks him.

"The name's Old Ben, I've been living in Freeside since the day I was born." Ben replies.

"Well thanks for the save Old Ben. My name is Laura, and I owe you a drink once I settle up some business with a man who tried to kill me." Laura tells him, before heading toward the greeter robot.

As she made her way over, a man rushed past her, ignoring the greeter robot. As the man tried opening the gates, the other bots turned towards him and fired explosives at him, turning him into chunks of meat, that the nearest one begins cleaning up. As she neared the spot the greeter had been at, it turned around and spoke, "Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespassers will be shot."

"I've got a small fortune from all those Legion, Powder Gangers, and raiders who attacked me. I'll submit to your credit check." Laura states, pulling out her cap satchels for inspection. After receiving the go ahead, Laura and her party head through the gate. A few seconds later, she was greeted by Victor, "Howdy, partner. You've come a far piece, haven't you? Welcome to New Vegas."

"Point me to The Tops Victor, I've got a score to settle with Benny." Laura states, having expecting him to show up at some point.

"Sorry rambler, I know you're fixing to serve up some vengeance, but I'm gonna have to point you to the Lucky 38 first. Mr. House, the head honcho of New Vegas, is itching to make your acquaintance. He'll help you serve that cold dish of yours extra-chilly." Victor informs Laura.

"All right, best to not snub the most powerful man in New Vegas while in his own backyard, and anything he can do to help should be considered at least." Laura agrees, seeing some potential in doing so.

"Yeehaw! That's the spirit." Victor says, before having his face change to that of one of the security bots and rolling away. Laura soon finds another Securitron with Victor's face waiting at the doors of the Lucky 38. "Well howdy partner. Boss is waiting for you upstairs, so get a move on! I see you brought some friends! Sorry partner, but they are going to have to stay outside."

"No problem, I'll go in alone. I apologise for the pun, but it is his house, so it is his rules." Agrees Laura, figuring if he was planning to kill her, House would kill her friends as well. Hell, he could have had her killed at the gate, and made it look she tried to sneak in. As the blast covers open, Laura heads through the now exposed doors. Inside, she spies three Securitrons in the surprisingly well preserved casino, one with Victor's face, which by this time, didn't surprise her. Entering the elevator, Laura waited until Victor called out there destination, and Laura stepped out. Right in front of her was a female-faced Securitron, and to her left was a huge screen with a new face on it. Deciding to go with the less weird option, Laura speaks to the female Securitron, finding some useful information, as well as some information she'd rather not know. She also learned Mr. House collected snow globes like the one she found in Goodsprings, and sold it for 2000 caps.

Deciding to talk to the large screen, headed up to it. "This meeting has been a long-time coming, hasn't it? You've come a long way, literally, and I suspect, figuratively as well. I have to ask – now that you have reached your destination, what do you make of what you see?"

Laura took a moment, before replying, "I've never seen anything like it to be honest."

"Of course you haven't. Vegas always was one of a kind. What you see on the Strip is but a fraction of the cities former glory, and yet... more then an echo. I preserved it's spirit. Or perhaps you were referring to the Lucky 38? The years haven't been kind to her, but still she manages to impress." Mr. House, who Laura suspects may be an advanced AI based on a real person once, tells her.

"Why the VIP treatment? I'm just a Courier. A hard to kill one granted, who is still working on getting you your chip back, but a Courier nonetheless." States Laura, hoping her mentioning that she was working on getting the chip back would work in her favour.

"Oh, don't be coy. You've been playing a high stakes game ever since Victor dug you out of the ground. Don't be afraid to admit it." Replies House.

"Let's get down to business then." Laura says, to move things along in her favour.

"The business is this, one of my employees has stolen an item of extraordinary value from me and I want you to get it back. Simple enough?" House asks Laura.

Laura had only been talking to the man a few minutes and was already sick of his tone, so wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, "What do you propose?"

"My only concern is the recovery of the Platinum Chip. What happens to Benny I leave up to you. When you bring the Chip to me, I'll pay four times the delivery bonus stipulated in your delivery contract. How's that?" Mr. House offers.

"1000 caps? I accept your terms." Laura said, tempted to try for more, but not wanting to waste the time haggling. Besides, the terms were generous and she was given implied permission to kill Benny.

"Well enough. Return to me when you have the Platinum Chip in your possession. Any other questions?" House asks Laura.

"No, I'm good for the time being, and any question I do have, are irrelevant without the chip." Laura states, wanting to get away from Mr. House.

As Laura arrived at the elevator, Victor spoke up. "Congratulations, partner! The boss has instructed me to comp you the High-Roller Suite. You can bring your friends too! Be like a little clubhouse for the gang you put together. Just bear in mind, you're the only one that gets to see the boss. Any friends you got, can wait in the suite. Enjoy the dig, they're plenty fancy."

While exploring the two new floors searching around for the missing snow globe for another 2000 caps, Laura checked out the High-Roller Suite. Noticing how much room there was, Laura suspected she could probably have room for ED-E and eight or nine other people, as well as herself. Maybe if she got a chance, she'd invite that Veronica girl over, maybe see what she thought about this place. Laura suspected she was good with machines, and perhaps she could help her figure out what House was.

As she exited the Lucky 38, an NCR soldier dropped off a note from an Ambassador Crocker, seeking to meet with when she had a moment. Passing through the next gate, Laura saw The Tops to her right, and the Ultra-Luxe to her left. Heading inside The Tops, she was greeted as soon as she entered, "Hey hey, baby doll, welcome to The Tops hotel and casino! I'm going to have to ask you to hand over any weapons you might be carrying."

Seeing this as a potential problem, Laura speaks up, "Why do you need my guns?"

"Security, baby. Can't bake and bread if the bakers are full of holes, you dig? No worry, you're safe as houses in here, courtesy of Mr. House." The greeter stated.

"Fine, you can take them. Just give me a receipt for them, and point me towards one of your superiors." Laura states, hoping to find someone in a position of power who was more loyal to House then Benny to talk into getting her guns back. After a warning not to brandish any weapons she might find while in the casino, the man points out a man on the other side of the counter for her to speak to. "I hear you are one of the top dogs around here."

"Hello, baby. Welcome to The Tops! I'm Swank, what can I do for you?" He asks Laura, talking in the same manner as the other guy did, and Benny too, now that she thought about it. _Maybe some sort of gimmick?_

After a moment of internal debate, Laura begins, "I think you should know something about Benny."

"Really. You got something to say about the big boss, huh? Well, why don't you say it to his face instead of yapping at me?" Swank said, suspicious of Laura.

"I don't think you're going to like it. Seems Benny has been making his own play." Laura warns him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Swank says, not expecting her to say that.

"Benny tried to kill me and stole a Platinum Chip I was supposed to deliver to Mr. House." Laura said, hoping that the addition of it being Mr. House's property that went missing would help spur him into helping.

"That doesn't... why would he pull a stunt like that? Got anything else to offer?" Swank says, clearly not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"He tried to make it look like an accident – just another traveller killed and robbed in the Wasteland." Laura informs him, recalling that night.

"He's trying to pull a fast one on the big man? Crazy bastard. Got anything more?" Swank says, seeming to be coming around.

"Look, I found these cigarette butts by the shallow grave he tried to bury me in. If it wasn't for one of Mr. House's robots pulling me out and taking me to a rather good doctor that retired to Goodsprings." Laura states, pulling them out from the protective container she had put them in.

"Huh. Well, yeah, okay, these are Benny's brand, and they ain't too common. You got anything else?" Swank asks, clearly seeing the dots connect with her accusation.

"I found this lighter in Boulder City. He dropped it when he killed one of his partners." Laura tells him, as Jessup never said Benny killed him, but Laura strongly suspected he did by the Khans anger at him.

"Yeah, that looks like Benny's lighter all right. Still, not exactly a ton of proof. Got anything else, kid?" Swank says, though he seems visibly shaken by the mounting evidence.

"How about this note I found in Novac?" Laura states, showing the message found on Manny Vargas's computer terminal using her Pip-Boy.

"That's... pretty shady, yeah. Could be Benny's up to no good, could be this is somebody else altogether. What else do you got?" Swank says, though he seemed resigned to the fact that it was likely talking about Benny.

"That's it, what do you think? If it helps matters, Mr. House himself knows what Benny did, he had the same Securitron that pulled me out of the grave following my efforts to retrieve the stolen chip." Laura says, having exhausted her evidence and persuasive arguments.

"Jesus, kid, I think we got a real problem on our hands." Swank states, making Laura nervous. "Can't believe Benny is a no-good stinkin' punk. Trying to play House like that... Tell you what – I'll call Benny , keep him away from his suite. You go search the place. Here's the key, it's on the 13th floor. It's the room with the double doors, you can't miss it. Maybe you'll find something you can show to Mr. House, get Benny arrested." Swank continued, making Laura feel relieved he was on her side.

"Okay, I'll do it." Laura says, knowing the more damning information she had, the more support she would get.

"Groovy. Here's your stuff back – in case your run into company, you dig? I'll tell the boys you got a pass to pack some heat. Go on. Elevators are on the left past the slot machines." Swank says, stopping the man who had come to collect her weapons.

Heading up the elevator, Laura finds an unlocked room, and has Boone and ED-E guard the door while she changes into the Naughty Nightwear she had found in Mick and Ralph's. She figured if anyone loyal to Benny saw her going into the room, they'd assume she was prostitute hired by Benny, and that Boone was her pimp, taking her out on her first job, and they guard the entrance while Laura searches. Her search seemed fruitless, until she opened the back room door, and saw an area through the knocked out wall, where a Securitron with an unusual face waited. Approaching the Securitron, Laura spoke, "Hey, who are you?"

"Hey! Hi, nice to meet you! What can I do for you today?" The Securitron asked Laura.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked, curious if it would respond.

"Good question! My function is to monitor Mr. House's data network and decode his encrypted data transmissions! Allow me to introduce myself! I am a PDQ-88b Securitron, but you can call me Yes Man!" The Securitron responds in an upbeat manner.

"Shouldn't you be working for Mr. House? How did you end up here?" Laura asked, rather perplexed what a Securitron was doing in a hidden place inside Benny's room if House knew about Benny's betrayal.

"As I understand it, I used to be just all those other Securitrons on the Strip! But then my neuro-computational matrix was completely reprogrammed! To be nice! Very, very nice!" Yes Man said, still in an upbeat manner.

"Have you seen Benny recently?" Laura asked Yes Man.

"He was around here not too long ago, he is probably on the casino floor now. You can wait here for him if you like. I'm incapable of asking you to leave." Yes Man happily informed Laura.

"Benny stole a Platinum Chip from me. Do you know what it is for?" Laura asks, figuring knowing what the deal with it was, would give her an idea why she's gone through so much trouble and pain.

"Sure! Benny had me look at it a bunch of times! It's a data storage device, kind of like a holotape, but a lot more advanced! As for what's on it, well... Some of Mr. House's data transmissions made it sound like it could upgrade his defences somehow! That's just a guess though! The Chip is a proprietary format! You need special hardware to read the data on it! There are two locations with non-standard on the network – The Lucky 38 and the place known as The Fort!" Yes Man informed Laura, in that upbeat manner which Laura was beginning to find a little annoying and creepy.

"What's Benny planning to do with the Chip?" Laura asked, needing to know why Benny had been willing to kill her and McMurphy over it.

"Oh! He want to kill Mr. House and use the Chip to copy my neuro-computational matrix onto the Lucky 38 mainframe! That should give me control over all of Mr. House's defences, most prominently his Securitrons. Then I just do what Benny tells me to – easy-peasy!" Supplies Yes Man.

"You are surprisingly forthcoming with that information." Laura says, surprised he was telling her this.

"I was programmed to be helpful and answer any questions I was asked. I guess nobody bothered to restrict who I answered questions for. That was probably pretty dumb, huh." Cheerfully states Yes Man.

"What if I wanted to take over New Vegas, instead of Benny?" Laura asks, more wondering if Benny had thought to at least prevent that, than a desire to seize control of New Vegas. At the very least, she didn't want the legion running thing, and she'd been through the NCR enough times to know how corrupt it was becoming, and that was the second last thing she wanted for the people she met to suffer.

"Then I'd have to help you! I mean, it's pretty obvious Benny wouldn't want me to, but hey, it's not my fault I can't say no!" Admits Yes Man.

"What are the details of this plan?" Laura asks, still not sure if she'd take out the plan, or inform Mr. House about it, as the guy rubbed her the wrong way, though not enough for her to kill the guy.

"Again, goal number one is to eliminate Mr. House and install my neuro-computational matrix onto the Lucky 38 mainframe! Given how you are a new arrival, I also recommend you get to know the region's tribes, so you can figure out how you feel about them! By the time you finish up all of that, the Legion should be close to attacking Hoover Dam and we'll execute the last phase of the plan!"

"Something has been on my mind, how did Benny reprogram a Securitron? Did he do it himself?" Laura asked, not aware of Benny's skills in programming, but not seeing too much need for it running a casino.

"Oh, he had some help – a lady friend of his. Something about living in a fort in Freeside, but that is all I remember." Yes Man tells her.

"What is this place? It doesn't look like the rest of The Tops." Laura wonders.

"This is Benny's workshop. When The Tops got renovated, he had this half of the floor blocked off for his own use. I guess you could say it's my entire world! I don't think I've ever left this room! But that's okay, I'm not complaining!" Yes Man.

"You mentioned a bunker at The Fort. Do you know anything about that?" Laura wondered, suspecting that whatever she chose, taking over or helping Mr. House, she'd wind up there either way.

Yes Man is happy to reply, "Right, it's one of two locations with non-standard hardware on Mr. House's network. My guess is that these locations have a reader to decode the Chip, and who knows what else? My guess is a giant robot or something!"

"I'll think about it. Say Mr. House were to suffer an accident, how would that happen?" Laura asks, wondering how one kills a networked computer.

"It makes me feel really dumb to admit this, but I don't actually know! I've never been inside the Lucky 38! No one has! Mr. House is in their though. It's the central node of his entire network!" Yes Man regretfully informs Laura, or the closest he has become so far.

"Well, as of about half an hour ago, I have been in there. Hell, Mr. House gave me a room there." Laura decides to inform Yes Man.

"You have? Wow! That's amazing! You can murder Mr. House whenever you want! I mean, Benny was always scheming about how he was going to get into the Lucky 38, but you already took care of that, wow! The other thing you are going to need is the Platinum Chip. You know, the one Benny killed a Courier for, over near Goodsprings?" Yes Man tells Laura.

"What do you know about the Courier Benny shot?" Laura asks, amused at this turn of events, suspecting Yes Man knew all about how she wound up in that grave, but not what she looked like.

"I knew she was carrying the Platinum Chip. And I knew right where Benny should wait for her! That's why Benny put me here! To monitor Mr. House's data transmissions. They're all encrypted of course - but I'm quite the decrypter! Did you know Mr. House spend 812545 caps hiring salvage teams to find the Platinum Chip – just in the last year alone? Of course you didn't! Or, that there were seven couriers, but that six of them were carrying junk? How about their exact routes, and the mercenary teams that screened them? I knew all that! Pretty smart, huh?" Yes Man said, quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, except I'm the courier Benny shot. I've got the scar to prove it." Laura said, interested in how Yes Man would react. If he'd been human, Laura would have killed him by now, but being literally unable to not expose her, Laura decided not to destroy him.

"Hahaha! That's not funny, you getting shot in the head. I really shouldn't have taken so much pride in setting that up, huh? I feel really bad right now." Yes Man said, sounding as Nervous as he could.

"Where is the Platinum Chip now?" Laura asks, having failed to locate it in her search.

"Benny carries it with him at all times! I think he is paranoid someone might want to take it from him! The Platinum Chip is key to overwriting, and exploiting Mr. House's defences! Did I just say 'exploiting'? That is not a very nice word." yes man admonishes himself.

"Once I reacquire the Chip, what then?" Laura asks, caught up in the moment.

"I'd take it straight to Mr. House if I were you! He'll think you are helping him out. Then, when he's not looking KER-POW! The big question is to whether you give it to him before you do him in! He's the one who knows what to do with it after all! He might upgrade his defensive capabilities right away, or unlock new ones! But then those defensive upgrades might make it harder to kill him! Hard to say! It's up to you!" Yes Man states, giving Laura much to think about, before he quickly continues."Let me know when it is done, and I'll roll over to the Lucky 38! If I'm right about the chip, I'll be able to install myself onto the mainframe! This is going to be great! I'm going to help you accomplish so much! Whether I want to or not!"

"Back to the tribes you mentioned, should I ask them if they will support an independent New Vegas?" Laura asks, knowing that the more support she had, the stronger her position would be if she tried to take over.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that! Who need their support? The Securitrons will be all the support you need! What I meant is, you should get to know the tribes to figure out which ones you like, and which one's you don't! You know, shape the future of New Vegas! Choose your neighbours! If you like a tribe, leave it alone! Or, if a tribe is nasty, go ahead and exterminate it! It's whatever you want to do!"

Deciding that was all she needed to know until she made her choice, Laura says her farewell to Yes Man and prepares for her confrontation with Benny. Heading to meet back up with Swank, Laura speaks to him, "Benny has a reprogrammed Securitron, he's trying to take over the Strip."

"He's what? Ah, jeez, jeez... this is really bad. What are you going to do?" Swank says, any last shred of belief this was a big misunderstanding disappearing.

Laura makes her decision and tells Swank, "There is only one solution, I'm going to take him out."

"Take him out? Jesus.. okay, if you think that is the best way to deal with this. I'll send him up to his room, you can ambush him there. And don't worry about the rest of the Chairmen – I'll keep them from getting involved. You'll have to watch out for Benny's bodyguards though." Swank concedes to Laura.

Taking the elevator back up after keeping out of site while Swank sent the word to Benny, Laura had Boone and ED-E stay by the elevator, in the event Benny made it past, she entered Benny's room. Seeing her, Benny is rather shocked once he realizes who she is. "What in the goddamn... You? How could you be... Oh Swank, you finky bastard... You, you got a crazy drop on me baby, but you don't want to kill me. We should be working together."

"I've seen what happens to the people you work with. McMurphy a cold, decomposing corpse in Boulder City, and the rest of the Great Khans you hired were never paid. If you hand over the Chip, I might let you live." Laura states coldly, not willing to be taken in by any tricks Benny might try.

"Can't do that baby, the Chip is... special. But savour this, baby... I can comp you the Presidential, best suite in the house. After all you've been through, you deserve a taste of the VIP lifestyle. Give me a moment or two to catch my breath and knock back a few cocktails and I'll swing by for a meet and greet. I'll clue you in guaranteed - every question answered. This can be the star of a beautiful friendship." Benny suggests instead.

Not buying it for a minute, but pretending to so as to lull him into a false sense of security, Laura asks, "Why should I trust you? The only other time we met, you stole from me and tried to kill me."

"I know, I made a bad first impression. You got every reason to think I'm a creep. But baby, this is an 18 karat opportunity. I've got the Chip, but to see this through to the end? I'm going to need help. And Hello! Who shows up but you? It can't be a coincidence baby. You and I were meant to work together." Benny says, pouring on the charm to no effect.

Pretending to go along, Laura says, "All right, I'll meet you in the Presidential suite, but cut the 'seductive' crap. You got the wrong set of genitals to get me interested."

"Baby, wow-ee wow wow. You and me are going to swing together. Here's the key, I'll be by in a few, just as soon as my legs stop shaking." Benny states, tossing her the key, apparently ignoring on not believing she wasn't into him.

She was pissed at his apparent lack respect either her sexual orientation, or for her as a person if he thought she'd actually let him out of her sight. Laura, catching the key, puts it on the keyring she made before successfully grabbing at Benny's pistol. "Sorry Benny, I'm not falling for an obvious trick. Maybe if you'd shown a shred of respect, I'd have let you live out the rest of your life a prisoner. Instead, you acted like I was a fool willing to spread her legs for you. Goodbye Benny, know that Yes Man was very forthcoming with your plan, and there is still a chance it'll be utilized." After she finished speaking, she thought it poetic to put a bullet in his head with the same gun he'd shot her with, only this time, she put the bullet through his left eye.

"I fine, Benny just didn't know when to shut up and keep it in his pants." Laura shouted to her companions. "Just let me clean up, I've got blood and pieces of eyeball to clean off me." Laura then moves to the bathroom to wash her hand, and talk to Yes Man.

Flashing the Platinum Chip, Yes Man sees it and says, "Don't you just love that Platinum Chip? Buzzes with power and possibilities, doesn't it? If I were you, I'd almost want to give the chip to Mr. House just to learn all it's tricks! That is, unless you want to bring the NCR or Legion to power! I wouldn't want to tell you what to do!"

"If I find a way to remove Mr. House, I'll let you know. For now, stay back here and keep out of sight." Laura informs him, closing the two two between Yes Man and the main room.

Collecting ED-E and Boone, Laura heads back to meet up with Swank, to let him know the score. "Benny is dead. Took a bullet to the head, so we are going to need a clean up crew in Benny's room. Keep them from going into the other rooms, don't want them finding the Securitron and getting any ideas. Besides, he's technically Mr. House's property, and until I can figure out a way to get him out without walking him out the front door and alerting everyone that there is a weakness in security, he'll need to stay here."

"Huh. Guess that makes me the boss. Ring-a-ding." Swank says. Laura gathers some information on the New Vegas families, including some extra work from one the other Chairmen, a Tommy Torini. Tommy Torini asked her to help him find some to acts to add to the Ace's Theatre line-up, which made her think about the drifter she met earlier. Getting some business cards that she was told would act as temporary passports for the hired acts.

Deciding to go back to the Lucky 38 to prepare for the Journey, Laura was surprised to be stopped by a man with a familiar voice. "The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments, and bestows upon you the gift of his Mark. Any crime you may have perpetrated against the Legion are hereby forgiven. Caesar will be so forgiving a second time. My lord requires your presence at his camp, in Fortification Hill. His Mark will guarantee your safe passage though his lands."

"Tell him I accept his invitation. Though it may be a few days before I am able to make it out there. I have a few loose ends to tie up before I'll be able to dedicate the attention Caesar deserves to him." Laura says, deciding to accept the invitation, she informs Vulpes.

"Seek Caesar by Cottonwood Cove, south of Nelson. The Cursor Lucullus will be waiting." Vulpes states, before walking away.

Laura held back Boone and her own desire to kill him. "Not now, not here. I've got an open invite to the heart of the Legion army. I know you won't be able to help yourself from killing everyone you meet, so I won't bring you with me, this time. If I can find out what he wants from me, I can ruin his plans, and I think I need to go there anyway. Once this business is settled, I'll take you with me to kill Caesar when we are better equipped to survive the experience. Martyrs can be inspiring, but killing the highest ranking Legion officers and surviving to tell about it? That would make us legends and send hope to the soldiers fighting the Legion and to anyone hoping to rebel."

It takes Boone some time to calm down, but eventually he relents, "Very well, but the next time you visit him, make sure I come with you."

As they head towards the gate, Laura spots a potential act, and hands him a business card, convincing him not to sell himself short, before heading off to the Lucky 38. Ordering a crafting bench to be delivered to her room, Laura drops off a few items, and leaves Boone in the suite. Leaving the casino without talking to Mr. House, Laura sees a woman in typical Follower dress run up to her. "Excuse me, but.. are you that courier who caused at that trouble at The Tops?"

"Why do you want to know? Odd for a Follower to be interested in the death of a casino owner." Laura asks the woman.

"Oh! Well I heard... I mean we heard... we meaning the Followers of the Apocalypse... that you had been in there. The Lucky 38, I mean. We were wondering if you could help us. If it's not too much trouble of course." The woman manages to stammer out.

"How did you get enough money to enter The Strip?" Laura asks, suspicious that the Followers would allow something like that, and remembering what Yes Man had said about a Follower reprogramming him.

"This is important enough to the Followers that we scraped together enough caps required for the credit check. And I:m staying at Vault 21, which is pretty cheap anyways. For the Strip at least." The woman offers.

Deciding to let the matter slide for the moment, Laura asks, "What would helping you guys out involve?"

"Oh. Great! The Followers of the Apocalypse, well some of us anyway, are interested in Mr. House's technology, how he stays alive. Of course, no one is allowed inside the Lucky 38, so no one knows what's going on inside. No one except you." The Follower admits.

"I see. So this is where I come in, isn't it?" Laura states, despite both parties being well aware of that fact.

"Right. We just want to find out what sort of technology Mr. House has used to stay alive for all these years. It could be of great benefit to the people we try to help, many who suffer from hard to diagnose illnesses." The woman states, attempting to appeal to her humanity.

"Dr. Laura Howlett diagnoses a terminally low discussion of caps in this conversation." Laura states, before quickly continuing, "I'd love to help for free, but seeing as I'm kind of living in the Lucky 38 right now, if Mr. House finds out, me and my friends are out a home and probably banned from the Strip. We need something for our troubles if we are caught."

"Ah. I see. I suppose I could give you some medical supplies for you troubles. I assure you they are worth plenty of caps." The woman concedes, disappointment and understanding in her voice.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Great! I'll have the medical supplies ready for you by the time you come back. Here, take this packet sniffer. It will allow us to intercept data on Mr. House's server. You might have to manually remove the encryption from his data network, but hopefully that won't be too much trouble. Good luck."

Heading into Freeside first, Laura heads over to the Atomic Wrangler to see about hiring that ghoul comedian she saw. After managing to get the ghoul named Hadrian out of his contract, Laura offered to help collect on the debts owed to the Garrets. She was also asked to find some specialized prostitutes for them, which she agreed to after learning that they would get to pick who they service. She figured doing so would help earn the support of Freeside if word got around she was willing to help out.

Heading out to find the debtors and possible escorts, Laura meets the first debtor, a ghoul named Grecks living near the Old Mormon Fort, who takes a bit of convincing, but surrenders the caps and then some, after he tried to get out of paying. Next she headed inside the fort to see if the woman Follower by the Lucky 38 was legit. There, she meets a ghoul named Beatrix Russell, who while not male, fit the other two criteria. Discovering her dissatisfaction with The Followers and a bit about her, Laura suggested she check out working for the Garret's. After convincing she wouldn't be giving up her freedom and may be able to get a booze discount, she asked her opinion on the various people of Freeside, Laura learns that Mr. House killed a lot of people seizing control of the strip, and that most people in Freeside were the survivors.

After thinking over the information she had gotten, she decided to speak to the leader of the Followers in the fort, a Julie Farkas. While not finding her in the tower she was said to inhabit, she did spy a snow globe. Eventually she saw her across the courtyard, and as Laura headed towards her, Julie asked, "Are you here to deliver medical supplies? Just drop them off with the rest in the corner of the courtyard."

"You need medical supplies?" Laura asks, rather surprised, as Followers tend to be one of the better stocked groups when it came to medicine in her experience.

"Rates of illness and in Freeside are very high. Supplies don't last long." Julie remarks sadly.

Sensing an opportunity to earn favour with one of the more influential groups in the wastelands, Laura figure she should see about helping them out, "What do you need?"

"Med-X, Rad-Away, and Fixer are Freeside essentials. I can't pay you for any supplies you bring in, but I could discount the charge for our medical services."

"You got yourself a deal." Laura informs her, adding, "It sounds like you could use more then whatever I can offer you whenever I pass by. You need a steady supply from what I've seen of Freeside."

"So far, the Crimson Caravan won't cut us a deal. If you can convince them, or some other merchants to work with us, I'll give you a discount on supplies." Julie offers in return.

"You have any suggestions on who I should ask?" Laura inquires, figuring Julie would know more about them then she would.

"You might want to ask around Mick and Ralph's, - or go see the Garret's, though I suspect they are more interested in poisoning Freeside then helping it out." Julie states bitterly, clearly not a fan.

"Things seem pretty rough in Freeside, I was attacked twice upon arrival. Hell, the wasteland outside seems safer, and I got left in a shallow grave out there." Laura comments.

A look of sadness crosses Julie's face as she speaks, "More than rough, it's a mess. Freeside townies are constantly picking fights with NCR civilians. Thugs and thieves are always looking for a victim, and the local families are just sitting back and making caps on the whole mess. Freeside is in dire need, but no one has been man enough to step up. The Followers can only do so much to stem the tide."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Laura asks, becoming more and convinced she would have to take over New Vegas if she wanted a safe place, free of NCR or Legion control, and getting the support of the disenfranchised locals before hand would certainly help, at the very least, it would reduce rioting and protests.

"There is always something needing done. A few souls here in Freeside could be assets to the community, if only they could kick their addictions. As I mentioned before, we need a steady supplies of medicine, that won't cost a considerable amount of caps to accomplish. Finally, we need someone to try deal with the locals versus NCR tensions." Julies suggests.

"Who are the addicts that need help? If they can help make Freeside a better place to live, it would go a long way to making any measures to cut down the violence more effective." Laura starts with.

"Yes, Old Bill Ronte and Jacob Hoff. They're not going to kick their addictions on their own. Old Bill Ronte is an exceptionally skilled machinist. He could solve the problems we've been having with the Freeside water pump, if he could sober up. The Garrets hooked Jacob Hoff on chems when he was working for them. Ironic, since he used to home-brew detox chems. He's a natural chemist. I'd suggest checking around the Atomic Wrangler, the drunks and addicts to to flock around it." Julie states, inadvertently revealing to Laura why she detested the Garrets so much.

"If I wanted to calm things down around Freeside, where would I start?"

"The big man around here is The King. Pretty much nothing happens around Freeside that he doesn't know about. He has the most influence locally, and some of his crew haven't been helping things by harassing NCR citizens and charging them double for water. Some NCR soldiers have been bringing in supplies, but none of it has been going to the Freeside locals. I've tried to speak to both sides to no avail." Julie informs Laura, clearly saddened and frustrated at her inability to defuse the tension.

Laura asked permission to take the snow globe, and receiving permission, Laura donated a couple of Fixer and all of her Med-X. Laura also ran into a Follower named Arcade Gannon, who seemed bored, and after speaking to him, found out he was a researcher whose efforts were stalled. After talking to him for awhile, Laura asked him to travel with her, maybe seeing some of the world would help inspire him. He agrees, telling her he won't support the Legion, and he seemed a little uncomfortable around ED-E, but Laura tried to put him at ease.

Heading out into Freeside, Laura head to Mick and Ralph, where she got info on a sex-bot and the location of Jacob, Laura met Jacob and learned a man named Dixon was supplying him, despite his lack of caps to pay him. Suspecting the man hanging around Mick and Ralph's, Laura was soon proven right. Learning he was supplying both Bill and Jacob because they were NCR citizens, Laura concocts a plan to keep him away from them by loudly accusing him of supplying Freeside with cheap chems on behalf of the NCR. Agreeing not to go around spreading slander like that in exchange for not supplying the two men, Laura then went on to convince Jacob to get clean with the Followers.

She watched Arcade pull out an unusual plasma weapon and take out a would-be mugger, surprising Laura, as most Followers tended to not carry energy weapons. Soon after, Laura found Bill Ronte and convinced hi to sober up as well. Laura headed back to Julie to tell her the good news. "I think you'll be happy to hear Bill and Jacob are cleaning up their act."

"I saw them come in. Thank you so much for helping them. This means a lot to the Followers of the Apocalypse. You have our thanks. If you need medical supplies, come see me. With Jacob working with us, I should be able to spare a Fixer, Rad-Away or Stimpak once a day. Emily also tells me you are are helping her bug the Lucky 38. That data will be invaluable to our research if it works."

Collecting her free Stimpak for the day, Laura decides to head back to the Lucky 38 to call it a night and introduce Arcade and Boone. Dropping off the snow globe for the 200 cap payday, Laura heads to bed, letting Arcade know they'd be heading out at 7 am.

**AN: Whew, busy day. I cut out a bit of dialogue to keep it from being even longer for a single day.**


	9. Days 13 and 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 13 (10.31.81) Helping out the Atomic Wrangler  
**

Laura wakes up to the new day, and her new purpose, but knowing she should probably bring the Chip to Mr. House, to avoid suspicion, as even Yes Man suggested it. Maybe she'll learn what at The Fort. Leaving Arcade to make breakfast, Laura heads up to the Penthouse ans stands before the giant monitor. "So, Benny has been handled and you've recovered the Platinum Chip. Let's have it." Demands House, probably having gotten word of her actions.

"Here it is." Laura states, handing over the chip.

"Such a small thing, isn't it? And yet so... capacious. So very dear." Mr. House says in a wistful manner. "Decades of hiring salvagers out west to search for this little relic in the ruins of a place called Sunnydale. Back then, anyways. That was where the chip was printed, on October 22, 2077. It was to be hand-delivered to me here, at the Lucky 38, the next day. But the bombs fell first. Suffice to say, the delivery was never made."

"What does the chip do, exactly?" Laura asks, figuring knowing exactly what it does would help her determine her course of action.

"Some things are more easily shown then told. Take the elevator all the way to the bottom level, and you'll see what I mean. Don't worry, you'll like what you see. We have much to accomplish, you and I..." Mr. House says in a somewhat mischievous tone.

In the basement, Laura sees two Securitrons behind force-fields while she watched them show off their armour, 9mm cannons, and laser blasters. Then Mr. House began explaining how these were merely secondary weapons, and the chip contained software upgrades for the Securitrons that unlocked additional weapons, including missile launchers and grenade launchers. It also allowed them to activate their self-repair systems, and raised total combat efficiency by 235%.

Returning to the monitor, Mr. House speaks again, "Trips to the basement are rarely so educational, don't you agree? I've since broadcast the upgrade to every Securitron in range of my transmitters, and I must say, it's causing quite a stir on the Strip."

"You think your Securitrons can defeat Caesar's Legion **and** the NCR?" Laura asks, impressed by his upgraded Securitrons, but not believing there were enough, as the NCR did have heavy artillery that could probably take them out before casualties forced the NCR to retreat.

"Why would I want to go to war against the NCR? They are my best customers. If their leaders weren't scheming to steal Vegas out from under me, I'd have no troubles with the NCR at all. To secure the independence of New Vegas, I must have your assistance. The work ahead of dangerous, but you seem to weather danger quite well." Mr. House admits.

"I have a few questions first. The biggest would have to be, what are your plans for New Vegas?" Laura asks, getting this one out of the way.

"I've resurrected Vegas, spirit intact. What I need now is the ability to reinforce my rightful claim. Not just from Caesar's Legion, by the way. In fact, the NCR is a more present and insidious threat." Mr. House states, which Laura was inclined to agree.

"How do you intend to reinforce your claim?" Asks Laura, wondering what House had planned.

"To enforce, one must have force – a position of strength. Years ago, when I detected NCR scouts roaming the Mohave, I could tell from their uniforms that these were no mere tribesmen. I knew it was only a matter of time before an army appeared, to take control of the dam. And I knew my Securitrons wouldn't be enough to oppose them. And so I recruited the Three Families. Vegas belongs to me because I mustered enough strength to bring the NCR to the bargaining table." House replies.

"Wasn't the NCR's army big enough to defeat your Securitrons and the Three Families?" Laura asks, knowing they'd managed to destroy a large portion of the Brotherhood of Steel with superior numbers.

"Indeed it was – and still is. But not without taking significant casualties. Would Kimball and Oliver have traded the lives of hundreds of soldiers for absolute control of Hoover Dam? Oh Yes. They weren't afraid of me, they were afraid of Caesar – that attacking me would leave them vulnerable to a Legion offensive. And so they negotiated. Not out of the kindness of their hearts, as they try to make it seem. Because the calculus of power left them no other choice." House states as a matter of fact.

Between what Mr. House told her, and what she'd heard from several NCR soldiers and citizens, the leadership of the NCR was a lot worse then she had initially thought, "What were your term for the treaty with the NCR?"

Mr. House enlightens Laura, "NCR forces were allowed to occupy Hoover Dam and establish a military base at McCarran Airport. Well, it used to be one. They recognized my sovereignty over New Vegas and agreed to supply fresh water and electricity once their engineers repaired the dam. Written into the treaty were provision the NCR do nothings to prevent its citizens and soldiers from visiting the Strip. That's how I harnessed the NCR into my endeavour. Their occupation has been the engine of my growing economy."

"Would you go to war with the NCR if they pressed the issue like it seems they will?" Laura asked, curious as to how far he would go.

"There is just one reason the NCR hasn't contrived some outrage to justify invading the Strip – Caesar's Legion. With the final battle between those two armies fast approaching, I can't afford to let either side win on their own terms." House informs Laura, "What else do you wish to talk about?"

"Where does New Vegas get all it's electricity? It must use up massive amounts everyday." Laura asks, knowing not even Pre-War generators could last this long powering so much.

"Hoover Dam, of course. A hydroelectric dam?" House says, as if talking to a small child, "The NCR had it running at about 50% efficiency within one year of occupying the dam. By treaty, New Vegas receives 5% of its output, more then enough."

"How will the NCR defend Hoover Dam?" Laura asks, curious as to learn what House knew or suspected about their plans.

"General Oliver's strategy - or 'tunnel vision', as I like to call it - has been to mass troops at Hoover Dam. He wants to outfight the Legion in a straightforward slugging match, and then, when they rout, pursue and destroy them in detail. A crushing, decisive victory of this sort would overshadow the tactical ingenuity of Chief Hanlon defence four years ago, you see?" Explains House.

Shaking her head at General Oliver's ego, Laura says "So, his whole plan is a pissing match with his own ally? That is one of the stupidest things I have heard. The man is going to waste hundreds of troops on a plan, that if it backfires, will cripple their army for years to come. What of your battle plan for the dam?" Laura asks House, hoping to adapt it for herself.

"A good deal should be obvious to you now. I won't spoil the rest by talking out of turn." House states somewhat evasively.

Deciding that was enough information, Laura asks, "You said you needed my aid to secure New Vegas its independence. What do you need me to do?"

"The next step will require you to infiltrate Caesar's camp at Fortification Hill." House informs Laura.

This surprised Laura considerably, but then she considered The Fort Yes Man mentioned might have been renamed Fortification Hill by Caesar or the NCR. Deciding to go with the most likely response of someone who didn't know this, she asks, "You want **me** to kill Caesar?"

"Absolutely not! Caesar is of great use to me. I don't want you harming a hair on that man's head, assuming you can find one." House orders her.

Surprised at this, Laura asks House, "So what **do** you want me to do at Fortification Hill?"

"I want you to open a hatch in the basement of atop the derelict weather station atop Fortification Hill. You'll recognize it on site. The hatch bears the symbol of the Lucky 38, same as the Platinum Chip." House informs Laura.

"One last thing before I go. A woman outside named Emily Ortal asked me to place a bug in one of your data terminals." Laura informs House, curious as to what he has to say about it, and appear to be the loyal aide.

"One of the Followers of the Apocalypse, I'm sure. They're curious about me. Good luck planting a surveillance device in the Lucky 38 without me finding it." Laughs House, sounding like he wanted her to try.

Deciding to take up House's challenge, Laura plants the bug after collecting Arcade and ED-E. Heading out to speak to Emily, Laura asks, "I did it. I bugged the tower."

"Good to hear, but it looks like it was deactivated a few minutes after it went online. It looks like house has some kind of countermeasures to prevent eavesdropping on his network. We'll get through eventually, just not today." States Emily, before continuing, "Here are those medical supplies I promised. Hopefully you won't need them. Take care."

"Hold up. I want to talk to you about Benny's Securitron, Yes Man. I know you had something to do with it, I've talked to him. What can you tell me about it?" Laura asks Emily.

Shocked at this accusation, but knowing denying it would be futile, Emily has Laura follow her out into Freeside, to avoid being overheard. "There isn't much to tell. Benny had one of Mr. House's Securitrons, deactivated, and he wanted it turned back on. He heard I was interested in Mr. House's technology, so he hit me up... so to speak."

"I know what he wanted from it, but I'd like to know what he had you do. I'm currently trying to help out the Followers, and anything you tell me might be able indirectly help you guys." Laura tells Emily, hoping it'll get her to trust her.

"The Securitron was disabled somehow. Might have been an EMP from the damage I saw. Anyway, he wanted it re-enabled and connected to Mr. House's data network. The trick was getting to be invisible on the network. If Mr. House detects a rogue Securitron on his network, he remotely fries it. Getting around that security feature was a bit tricky." Emily admits.

"Why wasn't the data useful, and is there any other way to get Mr. House's data?" Laura asks, wishing that it wasn't all useless.

"We were connected for half a minute and received enough data to fill five holodisks. It looked like nonsense at first, but we decoded it. It was all biometric data, life signs for Mr. House. The technology Mr. House uses is so advanced it samples data hundreds of times per seconds. It's fascinating, but depressing. Whatever technology he has can't possible be practical for the people out here. As for finding another way, after two tries I think I've learned enough. I'm sure there is something more promising I could help the Followers with." Emily informs Laura resigned to her limitations.

Nodding in understanding, Laura tells her, "If things go a certain way, I might need to call on your aid. Don't leave New Vegas if you can help it. I'll be in touch."

After entering Freeside, she found Lady Jane, one of the debtors and collected what she could, and gained some items to trade for the rest, as well as convinced Old Ben to join up with the Garrets after hearing of his history. He Found the last of the debtors, Santiago, who tried to claim to be a VIP and charm his way out paying the Garrets back, but Laura saw through his act and threatened to kill him due to a 'bounty' being placed on him. Deciding to find that sex-bot and see if she could reprogram it herself, Laura heads to Cerulean Robotics.

After getting a bit lost, she finally finds it and makes her way though, finding a Star cap and several giant rats, which are exterminated swiftly. Soon enough, she finds and hacks the terminal, and figures out how to reprogram the robot without needing to go and collect Ralph's programming tape. After narrowly avoiding taking the robot she had named FISTO for a test drive, She sends it to the Atomic Wrangler. After looting all of the more valuables items from the building, Laura exits Cerulean Robotics, only to be attacked by three elderly women, one taking a bullet to her head, another several rounds to the chest, and the third having her left arm blasted off by Arcade, with ED-E finishing her off with a laser shot that knocked her back into an exposed piece of metal, impaling the woman.

After the surprising attack, Laura heads off to collect her rewards from the Garrets. She learned that James was the one who wanted the sex-bot, despite his poor attempts at hiding it, but that Beatrix and Old Ben were also welcome additions. Reporting to Francine, she was asked to hunt down and kill McCaffery, their usual debt collector who stole from them and fled to the Strip, apparently in retaliation for hiring Laura to do his usual work.

Before she left, she decided to try for a long shot and see if the Garrets would be willing to assist the Followers. Surprisingly, James was in favour of assisting them, and was willing to supply them with Med-X and the components for Fixer, as well as some alcohol for disinfectant in exchange fixing up their still and paying the cost for the raw materials needed for the Followers supply of alcohol.

Arriving at the Followers camp, Laura locates Julie and tells the Garrets are willing to help. While Julie was rather resistant at first, Laura eventually wore her down, convincing her that the money the Followers would save would allow them to help more people around Freeside, which Julie agreed outweighed her personal disdain for the Garrets business.

Taking the news to James Garret, Laura learned that while the Garrets enjoyed repeat customers, they'd rather not see their customer become addicted, as the crime rate was high enough without junkies and addicts beating up and robbing travellers and merchants for their next fix. James was even going to send a supply shipment to the Followers that did as a sign of goodwill.

On her way to a gate to the Mohave, she came across a man waving her over, and curious, she went over to talk to him, but he went further into the alley, setting off warning signals that grew stronger when she passed two other men. Sending a signal to ED-E and Arcade, Laura made sure her pistols were within reach as she made to a dead end with two dumpsters and corpse in between them. Commenting on the corpse, the man revealed he'd killed him, and intended to do the same her after he and his boys had some fun with her. Laura responded by putting a bullet in his skull, while Arcade and ED-E handled the other two, soon causing the alley to smell of burnt flesh.

Deciding to see about any work for the Crimson Caravan that Cass mentioned to her several days ago, Laura figured it would be a good way to earn caps for better weapons and armour when she finally went to see Caesar. On her way there, she decided to stop by a medical clinic she had heard about that might be able to enhance her natural abilities. Deciding on a Logic Co-Processor, Laura pays the 4000 caps Dr. Usanagi requests, before being put under for several hours. Waking up, sh realizes it is after 8 PM, and decides to call it a day.

At least, that was the plan, until she realized the clinic was right across from one of the entrances to the Crimson Caravan facility. Deciding to see if Ringo had made it, and if there was some work she could do that wasn't time sensitive. After talking to Ringo and being awarded an additional 150 caps, Laura Purchases some weapon mods to improve her hunting rifle, specifically increasing her magazine size and adding a scope so she could take out her enemies before they even saw her coming. Inside the administrative building, she met Alice McLafferty, who tasked her with delivering an invoice to a scientist at Camp McCarran. Deciding to do so first thing in the morning, Laura returns to Freeside, where she see's Julie to let her know everything was set, and while Julie wasn't exactly singing the Garrets praises, she was grateful for the aid regardless.

Heading to the strip, Laura had to put down a deranged junkie, before entering the Strip. There she spotted McCaffery near Gomorrah, and she decided to confront him. She had considered letting him go alive, but his attitude changed her mind, and she challenged him to a duel. When the bullets stopping flying, only Laura was left standing. When Laura wasn't asked to surrender, Laura realized House probably ordered the Securitrons not to interfere with her.

As Laura went to bed, she made plans to visit Camp McCarran after reporting to Francine.

**Day 14 (11.01.81) The King of Freeside  
**

Laura woke up after a full night's sleep, and gathering ED-E and Arcade, went out into Freeside to get to the Atomic Wrangler. On her way there, several men she had since learned were members of the Kings opened fired on someone behind her. Turning around, Laura sees a man who had been wielding a lead pipe dead from numerous gunshot wounds. Deciding she'd make a detour to the Kings base of operations after collecting her reward, Laura enters the Wrangler.

After handing over the caps and McCaffery's hat, Laura was rewarded with her share of the caps and a room she could use anytime that used to belong to McCaffery. Deciding to see what the Silver Rush had to offer for weapons, Laura heads there only to witness the owners executing a thief to intimidate a customer trying to force them to accept a lesser payment for good they delivered to his employer. After browsing the stores stocks a bit, Arcade mentioned they brought back memories, but was a bit evasive about what they were.

Not finding anything that appealed to her at this time, she left and headed to meet The King. Inside their base, she was stopped by a man who tried to extort her, but when Laura mentions she is here to pay here respects to The King, the man was impressed and let her pass for free. Inside, she spies a man with a cyber-dog, who she correctly identifies as The King. "Look, Rexie, someone new has come to see us. Poor boy. He hasn't been feeling well lately. I'm The King. What can I do for you?"

"Do you always charge people to come talk to you?" Laura asks, trying to get a feel for The King's personality.

"Charge? Ha ha. Pace must be at it again. What did he take you for?" The King asks her, clearly having seen this happen before.

"He didn't charge me a thing, I talked my way in." Laura told him, going with honestly.

"Pace must be losing his touch. Either that or you are a smooth one. So again, what can I do for you?" Asks The King in a polite tone.

"Well, some of your boys spared me a blow to the head by a mugger, so I came to pay my respect, which seemed to impress him. As for being smooth, I can be a great talker, but that doesn't always work, I've been turned down by a few other women I thought were interested. As for what you can do for me, I was wondering if there was anything I can help you with." Laura says, figuring that by aiding him first, he'd be more inclined to help her with keeping the peace.

"Maybe so. Maybe so. You look like you can handle yourself. Tell you what. You do me a favour, and I'll have some work for you when you return. Sound good?" The King offer.

"What do you need me to do?" Laura responds, seeing her chance.

"I'll start you off with something easy. Did you notice the bodyguards for hire near the gates when you entered Freeside? It's good money if you can stay alive long enough. Freeside isn't as safe as it used to be, so the money is well earned." The King informs Laura, adding, "Usually well earned, that is. Recently my men tell me that one of those bodyguards, fella named Orris, is making a little too much money. He's making a killing in repeat business. Once someone hires him they never want anyone else. I want you to find out why. Specifically, I want you to hire him. Play the part of an innocent tourist, and follow his lead. If nothing happens, so be it. But I'm guessing things won't go smoothly. Call it a hunch. What do you say?"

"Why are you so interested in this?" Laura asks, curious.

The King informs her of his interest, "You may have noticed some of those guards out there, are Kings too. I'm just looking out for my men. I'm not trying to get some unfair advantage. I'm just trying for a level playing field for my boys, What do you say?"

Laura thinks for a moment, before responding, "Sure. I'd hate to see the corrupt practises that ruined the NCR spreading here."

"Okay then. Once you part way, return here. I'll look forward to hearing your report. Oh here, take this to cover the hiring cost." The King hands her 200 caps after he finishes talking.

As she head to the gate that Orris is supposed to work from, Laura is approached by a King who hands her two stimpaks, a gift from The King, who had apparently learned of what she had done to improve Freeside. Finding Orris, she finds him arrogant, and that he charges twice what everyone else charges, though she has to admit his spike metal armour does look more protective then the cloth shirts and leather jacket most others wear. Still, she had a job to do and handed over the caps and begun the trip to the Strip, the only location Orris took people.

Her opinion of him lowers during the trip, as while he had good things to say about the Followers, he talked like the Kings were cowardly raiders. As they got closer to the gate, Orris stopped them after seeing four men in their way. Taking them down a detour, he runs ahead of Laura without warning and Laura sees him fire his gun three times at the men in front of him. Laura notices four bodies despite only hearing and seeing three shots, so she asks Orris about it. He claimed to have hit two people with a single bullet, but she had seen one of those men already on the ground, and calls him on it. He threatens her to keep quiet, which she counters with a threat to reach the Kings unless he handed over all his current caps, hoping he'll learn his lesson. He relents, but threatens to make his money back from her, which sets her off. As he runs off, Laura fires off several bullets into his head. This makes his accomplices get up and attack her. ED-E and Arcade make short work of them, but a blow to the head before the last one died messed with her vision, causing her to be unable to see colour. Getting back on her feet, she helps Arcade strip the con men of their valuables.

Returning to the King, Laura reports on her encounter, "Orris won't be a problem anymore. Bastard was staging attacks, and when I called him out on it he threatened my life. I threatened him in kind for his caps to teach him a lesson, and one of his return threats seemed like it could imply raping and murdering me, so I killed him and his friends."

"Ah, so it went down like that huh. Guess it can't be helped. You're not subtle, but you get the job done, which is good enough for me. Maybe you can help me with something more important." States the King, accepting Laura's explanation, "A lot of the folks who have been here awhile resent the sheer number of people who have come into here since the Strip was built. In turn the newcomers, most of whom come from the NCR, have gotten ornery from being resented. Sometimes things get violent. This is one of those occasions. Recently, a few friends of mine were attacked, and I want you to find out who did it. Word's come that they have just woken up at the Old Mormon Fort just North of here. Head on over and see if they remember anything."

"I'll head over there immediately." Laura agrees.

"Good. I like your enthusiasm. Return when you have some information we can use." The King says, dismissing Laura.

Arriving at the Followers fort, Laura got directions to the men King wished her to speak with. As she entered the tent, the eldest man spoke rather gruffly to her, "What is it? Can't you see that I want to be left alone with my friend here?"

Knowing the man was concerned for the young man still unconscious, Laura politely told the man, "The King told me to look into your attack."

"Oh, that's different then. How can I help? I'll do anything to get the bastards that did this." The old man replies, his attitude having changed completely.

"What can you tell be about the attack?" Laura asks him.

"Well, it happened at night. Around 11. We had recently made some caps off a bit of scrap we found, and wanted to invest it wisely. As we were leaving the Wrangler, we must've taken a wrong turn, and ended up in the Squatters part of town. From out of nowhere, these big guys showed up and started barking these questions at us. Wanted to know if we were locals. The kid is as proud as a local around here gets, and started yelling back at them." The old man said, gesturing to the sleeping young man, "Then all hell broke loose. Kid got the worst of it, sad to say."

"Do you remember anything about the guys who attacked you?" Laura asks, suspecting them to be soldiers, or at least former soldiers turned mercenary.

"They were big guys. Young, too. No old geezers like me. Hell, none of them looked half my age. I was mostly down in the dirt, begging for my life when it happened, so I only got a quick look at them." The old man tells Laura, fuelling her suspicions on the culprit.

"Thanks for the info, I'll look further into this." Laura tells him, as she prepares to leave.

"I hope you find the bastard who did this. If you want, try asking my friend Wayne over there about them. He saw more of them then I did." He tells Laura, before speaking to his friend, "Wayne, it's okay. The King sent her."

"That true? Did the King really send you?" The dark skinned man named Wayne asks Laura.

"He did. And anything you could tell me about what happened would help." Laura assures the young man.

"I don't really know what else I can add. They were a bunch of guys. They were better dressed than most Freesiders. That help?" He asks her.

"Every bit helps, thanks." Laura assures the young man, making her believe her suspicions were indeed on the right track.

"Sorry I couldn't help more, especially since you're being so nice." He says, but as Laura begins to walk away, he speaks up again, "Hey, wait. I just remembered something. I might have heard one of the guys that attacked us call another by name. We had just about had it when one of them said 'Hey Lou, we gotta go.' At least, I think he said Lou. It might have been something else. Now that I think about it, he might have said Lou-something. Something with a 'T'. Tenant! That's what he called him. Lou Tenant.

"He probably said 'lieutenant', Wayne. The boy means well, but he's dumb as a mutant sometimes." The old man offers.

Laura suspicions confirmed, she thanks the men for their time and aid. Returning to the King, Laura notices Pacer sitting next to him as she reports her findings, "Your Local friends were attacked by soldiers. One of the attackers was identified by rank."

"Bunch of soldier boys, huh? They don't usually come around these parts on account of the big base being on the other side of the Strip. If they're coming over here now, it's got to be for a reason. I didn't want to believe the rumours that they're looking to take over Vegas, but now... If something big is going down, I'm sure rumours of it will have spread. Ask around, particularly in the Squatter areas where the NCR folks hang. You might want to mosey on to the Mormon Fort again, and chat Julie Farkas up. The Followers tend to be in the know about these things. Just don't ask her what to do about it. She'll probably ask you to hug someone or something." The King jokes.

Laura wondered if the King was aware her sexuality when he told her to chat up Julie, or if he was hinting that Julie might be receptive to a woman's advances, which is why he was sending her. Arriving at the fort, Laura locates and head towards Julie, who upon seeing Laura greets her, "Welcome back Laura. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Julie. Unfortunately, I'm here on business. Do you know anything about NCR soldiers here in Freeside?" Laura asks her.

"Only a little. A friend of mine, Major Elizabeth Kieran, has been handing out supplies to the west of here. What about it?" Julie asks, curious.

"Due to my investigation into the men who were attacked that you have been treating, the King is under the impression that they have been attacking locals." Laura informs her.

"I know something has got them riled up, but I've been too busy with other matters to really look into it. If you're looking into the matter, talk to Elizabeth. She's in charge of the operations here in Freeside, though she won't open up to you right away. If Elizabeth holds out on you, tell her that I sent you. She should be a little more forthcoming if you mention my name." Julie tells Laura, which combined with the King's insinuation, makes her wonder if perhaps there was something going on between them.

Laura wanders around Freeside for a bit, but then comes across a man in leather armour, who upon Laura approaching him, ask her, "You look like someone in need of a good meal. You wouldn't happen to be an NCR citizen, would you?"

Laura briefly wondered if she still looked like she hadn't recovered from her near death experience, or if she had just gotten used to light meals. Deciding that this man could lead her the location she needed, Laura played along, "I sure am."

"Now, it's not that I don't believe you, but I'm going to have to give you a little quiz to verify your citizen status. That okay with you?" He asks, and when Laura nods her head in agreement, having some knowledge of the NCR from travelling through some of it, he continues, "That's a good attitude! I'm sure you'll do fine. These are just a few questions that just about anyone in the NCR would know." After Laura correctly answers three questions, she is told to head to a building near the old train station, and that the password is 'Hope'.

Arriving at the building, Laura has Arcade and ED-E stay back, as they would stand out, Laura is stopped by two men dressed like the man who had quizzed her, and after giving them the password, she was allowed inside. After waiting in line, she spoke to the woman handing out food. "Welcome. There is food and water for any citizen of the NCR. Please, have some."

"Are you with the NCR military?" Laura asks, deciding to start with generic question that a citizen would likely ask.

"Yes, I'm a major in the supply corps, which is where the food and water comes from." The woman, who Laura is certain is Elizabeth due to her rank, informs her.

"Do you serve food to the locals as well?" Laura inquires, concocting an idea.

"No, I'm afraid we don't. Do you have a friend you want to bring in?" Elizabeth asks, her tone initially unpleasant, but softening as she spoke.

"Yes, but I was afraid she wouldn't be welcome. I'd rather not have her think I'm cheating her, but it would have been worse to bring her somewhere she would be rejected. She's had enough of that in her life." Laura tells her.

"You were right, but here, take another helping for your girlfriend. It'll be our little secret." She says, handing her an additional meal and bottle of water.

"How come you don't serve the locals? It would probably earn you support." Laura asks her, feeling the time was right.

Elizabeth's face and voice take on darker tones, "That's not really a pleasant topic of conversation. Let's just say we have our reasons."

"Julie Farkas told me to ask. She said it was important." Laura states, deliberately sounding scared of Elizabeth.

"You know Julie? Not everyone in the NCR sees eye-to-eye with the Followers, but they're okay in my book, mostly cause of her. If you really want to know, we sent an envoy to the King, offering to coordinate the relief effort." Elizabeth told her.

Guessing from Elizabeth's attitude and the King's ignorance of the soldier being in Freeside, Laura realized something must have happened. "Let me guess, something bad happened to the envoy."

"The man was brutally beaten, and only barely survived. My superiors ordered the relief mission scrapped. I managed to get the mission cleared anyway, but with greatly reduced support. Now there's not enough supplies to go around even if I wanted to serve the rest of Freeside, which I don't." Elizabeth says, clearly still quite upset about the incident and it's impact on her mission "But that is all in the past now. I should get back to work. Say hi to Julie for me."

Arriving at the Kings base, she was intercepted by Pacer, "Hey there. I heard that NCR soldier lady told you some wild story about them sending a messenger to work out some kind of deal. That's bullshit, and nothing to bother the King with. More like they sent someone to spy on us and he wasn't tough enough to last in Freeside. So do everyone a favour and keep your mouth shut about it, okay?"

Laura was coming to the conclusion that Pacer was responsible for the envoy's condition, especially as she made excellent time to the base, and told no one of what she had been told, not even Arcade. "I still think he should know about it. Spy or envoy, it means the NCR recognizes the fact that the King is the head of Freeside."

"That's a shame. Well, do what you want. Just don't expect it to matter." Pacer says before running past her. Laura had a bad feeling Pacer was going to do something stupid.

Reaching the King, Laura reports, "The NCR is distributing supplies in a building down by the old train station."

"Handing out supplies? Like food and stuff? That ain't nothing to get ruffled over." The King says, before going on, "You find anything else.?"

"They're only handing out the supplies to NCR citizens." Laura tells him.

"Ah, that would explain the goons. They're here to keep people like my friends away from the food. That ain't something I support, no sir." The King tells Laura.

Here came the part Laura knew would be all the difference, "They said they sent someone to discuss they issue with you."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. They said what?" The King said, rather surprised, confirming Laura's suspicions that someone had intercepted the envoy.

"They said the man was severely beaten and barely survived the assault." Laura explained.

"Huh, that would explain why they are all riled at us. Seems like we have a big misundersta- what the hell?" King states, startled by a King running towards him in a panic.

The Kings member who just showed up, told the King that Pacer and some others were in a shootout. "What is that fool doing? I need you to head out there and try to defuse the situation. Tell them I am willing to cooperate."

"I have a feeling Pacer was responsible for the envoy's injuries, and that this attack on the NCR soldiers is an attempt to ensure they will never trust you. The guy might be your friend, but he's been sabotaging your authority due to his own prejudice. You might have deal with him before more innocent people die." Laura warns him, before heading out to deal with the situation.

Arriving at the train station, she hears gunshots, and discovers several dead Kings and a pinned down Pacer, the NCR soldiers firing on his position with any visible causalities. Pacer seemed pissed off to see her and claimed to have things under control, but seeing as his allies were all dead, Laura decided to talk to Elizabeth. Holstering her guns, she walks across the field of fire whit her hands visible. Upon reaching her, Elizabeth recognizes Laura and says,"This isn't a good time. What do you want"

"I know you are going to have a hard time believing this, but the King wants to help with the relief effort." Laura tells her.

"Like he helped the envoy we sent? No thanks." Elizabeth rebuffs her as Laura expected.

"That wasn't him. He didn't even know about the envoy until I told him after I met you." Laura says, hoping Elizabeth will believe the truth when she hears it.

"Then he should watch his back. We know for a fact that the envoy made it to their headquarters." Elizabeth states, causing Laura to worry the major was about to ignite full-scale war. "Still, if the King is willing to deal with us, perhaps we can work something out. I'll tell my men to stand down."

Heading away, Laura overhears some of the NCR soldiers mention how angry Elizabeth was. Hoping she'll calm down in time for the talks with King, Laura looks for Pacer. Finding him, Laura confronts him. "Well, hope you learned your lesson. Some of your friends died, and the NCR goes from believing the King leads Freeside, to questioning if he can the Kings thanks to you.

"Don't talk like you know anything. The King just sent a messenger over, saying these guys are off-limits. He's probably already heard of what you did here. Looks like you get to be a hero. Enjoy it while it lasts." The last line Pacer says causes Laura to suspect that at some point, she and Pacer would wind up trying to kill each other.

Arriving to the Kings base, she is greeted by the King himself, "I heard all about what happened. Maybe it's time for a little more talking, and a little less fighting. You've helped us plenty, so I'll tell you what. Just this once, name anything you want, and I can make it happen, it'll happen. Don't rush it though. Toss it around your head a little. You only get one favour from The King."

After talking to the King about local issues, she eventually asked about anything she could do to help the cyber-dog Rex. Learning that the Followers may know something, she goes to talk to Julie yet again that day. Learning of a Doctor Henry in a place called Jacobstown, Laura decided to get a second implant. Paying the 4000 caps, Laura had ? installed. Heading back to Freeside, Laura found the King deep within his base. "Julie Farkas told me of someone who can help Rex."

"She said what? Why didn't she just say so when I was there? Actually, come to think about it, I was pretty angry when I went down there. I vaguely recall something about upending a few tables, maybe knocking out one of her doctors. Anyway, that's incredible news! Only thing is, there is too much going around here for me to make a trip like that, and I need all my guys just to keep things settled around here. You seem awfully interested in my boy Rex here. And you've done some good work for me already. I'll tell you what. You promise to get Rexie here to that doctor, and I'll lend him to you. What do you say?" King asks, a hopeful look on his face.

"Absolutely. I know what it's like to have a faithful companion. I might not have had ED-E for too long, but it's warned be of numerous ambushes and killed a few assailants that could have made the difference in battle." Laura assures the King.

"I can't thank you enough. Now, there's a few things you should know about ol' Rex if you're going to be travelling together. First, he hates rats. Can't stand the things. Giant rats, mole rats, it doesn't matter. He catches one whiff of them and he's off like a shot after them. He's normally pretty obedient, but you might have to chase him some if he goes after one of those little varmints. Second, he doesn't like hats, or the people wearing them. Don't ask, I have no idea why. Maybe cause it rhymes with rats. That should be it though. Other then the occasional bad spot when his brain starts hurting, that is, but I'm hoping you'll see to that. I wish you both luck. Take care of my Rex, y'here?" The King tells Laura, before saying goodbye to Rex.

Seeing Rex growling at ED-E, Laura sends the eye-bot to the Lucky 38, while Laura took Rex with her on the trek back. After an exhausting day, Laura collapsed into bed.

**AN: OK, the next chapter finally gets us to McCarran. I can say this as it is already partially written. It might seem like Laura is stalling meeting Caesar, and in a sense she is. The dude sent assassins after her, and doesn't have a high opinion of women according to what she has been told about the Legion, so she is a little scared of the dude. That and I think she is becoming addicted to implants. :p But seriously, in game I'm working on raising her levels a bit more so she becomes the skilled hacker, safe-cracker, and smooth talker I imagined she'd be from the start. Not sure if I'll be doing the DLC during the story, or as a possible Epilogue, sequel or as side stories.**


	10. Days 15 and 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 15 (11.02.81) Vaults and Photo Ops**

After breakfast, Laura decides that she'll explore the rest of the Strip a bit, both to familiarize herself with it, and to locate the monorail she heard about on the radio that could take her directly to Camp McCarran. She soon saw a building that made her believe she had found it already, when a commotion at the Ultra-Luxe outdoor fountain got her attention. Managing to get through the crowd, either due to being recognized as the woman who stays at the Lucky 38, or due to fear of ED-E, she did not know. When she saw what had gotten the attention of the nearly all male crowd, she couldn't help but laugh. Three women, one wearing a nightgown, the other two in their underwear, though one had on a combat helmet, making Laura suspect they might have been soldiers on leave. Laura noted with mild interest and surprise that Arcade seemed completely uninterested until two male Military police officers showed up to disperse the crowd and detain the three women.

Deciding to explore further into the Strip before checking out her suspected monorail system, Laura was disappointed that there was only one other area, and that one side was taken up by the NCR's barracks and embassy, places she wasn't ready to visit yet. On the other side were two other buildings, a warehouse with a neon sign, declaring it Michael Angelo's Sign Shop, and an unassuming small building about twenty. Entering the warehouse first, she saw several signs scattered about, but what drew her attention was a man in a Vault 21 suit, who spoke upon noticing her. "Oh... Hello. My name is Michael Angelo. How can I – Uh, wait. Are you here to deliver more billboard requests? Please tell me you aren't a messenger on behalf of Mr. House?"

"Well, I do act on Mr. House's behalf." Laura tells him.

"I am sorry, I meant no offence. The billboards are not yet ready... Please, I need more time, more materials!" Michael tells her in a desperate tone.

"Relax, I work for Mr House, but he didn't send me. Why are you so worried?" Laura wondered.

"You were, really?" Michael says, visibly relaxing, "Okay. For a moment I thought you were going to tighten my screws – like everyone else around here."

"No, I'm not here for anything like that. Who are you exactly?" Laura asks him.

"That's great to hear, really great. I am Sheldon, from Vault 21, although I go by my artistic name, Michael Angelo. So, what brings you here?" Michael asks.

"I was just wandering around the Strip, and wondered about this warehouse." Laura tells Michael before asking, "You seem to dread hear about Mr. House's request. What is the problem?"

"It's this place – my inspiration ebbs and flows and I don't know how to stop it. I can't feel the warmth anymore..." A frustrated Michael tells her.

"It sounds like you don't like this place. What is wrong with it?" Laura asks, curious.

"I feel haunted by something terrible. Working in such a huge workshop often makes be shiver... I can't even leave the Strip!" Michael tells her.

"So, is this fear of the outside world is draining your inspiration?" Laura asks, thinking she may know the reason.

"Yes, I think so... but, please, uh, keep it about quiet. Without inspiration, I'm as good as a tumbleweed drifting in the barren wasteland." Michael begs her.

"You exhibit clear symptoms of acute agoraphobia. I can help." Laura offers, glad she'd been hanging around the Followers so much and had been reading those medical magazines among others before bed and during breakfasts.

"Ah, an educated person? Now that is almost as rare as artistry! So, how can you help me regain my inspiration?" He asks, impressed with her.

"Several years of psychoanalysis, and a few thousand in caps a month, should cure you." Laura tells him, joking.

"What? Are you serious? I'm an artist! I need inspiration, not therapy!" Michael tells her, clearly not picking up on the joke.

"Michael, I was joking. I was thinking about escorting you around the wasteland. It's not so bad most of the time, and I'm more then capable of showing you around the safer parts nearby." Laura tells him, being honest this time.

"Thank you for the offer but I really think I can't go see... wait a minute! I know! I think I have a way for you to bring the sites of the wasteland to me!" Michael tells her, getting excited.

"What do you mean?" Laura asks him, curious.

"Yes. Yes! That's it! I have a camera. It is old, but it still works. Perhaps you could bring me images of inspiring landmarks?" Michael asks her.

"I'll help you. Do you have any landmarks in mind?" Laura asks, thinking of some unusual things she had travelled by.

"I have always wanted to see the Dinosaur and its thermometer sign in Novac. Then, there's the famous Bison Steve sign. The McCarran Airfield and HELIOS One power station signs are of much interest to my work – like the Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle sign as well." Michael informs her.

"OK, I've seen a few of them before and plan to head to McCarran today anyways, so you should have at least one picture by the end of the day. Not sure how long it'll take me to get the rest though." Laura tells him.

"Thank you! I really can't thank you enough for this. Please, get me all the pictures. I will compensate you accordingly. Oh, and if you need more camera film just come back and I will get it for you. Again thank you." He tells her, handing over the camera.

Securing the camera in her pack, Laura heard ED-E play another recording, "Download complete. Begin recording. Navarro outpost scientist, I am glad ED-E has reached you. You will find several databanks of information on this machine. Please handle this information with the utmost care as it represents the sum total of the results of my research on the Duraframe Eyebots. There are also several databanks on my research on Poseidon Energy and some projects they were working on in the Mohave area."

After learning that the small building next door actually led to the remains of Vault 21, Laura decides to check it out. Inside, she finds a blonde woman wearing a Vault 21 suit"Hi! I'm Sarah, Sarah Weintraub. Welcome to the finest Vault hotel in the world!"

"Are you the owner of this shop?" Laura asks Sarah.

"Well... it is my vault all right. I mean, yeah. That is, no. I take care of it, but you could say that it belongs to Mr. House." Sarah tells her, slightly confusing her for a moment.

"What does Mr House have to do with Vault 21?" Laura asks her, having been told by Mr. House he'd been in the Lucky 38 since the Great War started.

"Mr House has everything to do with Vault 21. He tried to get us out before he filled it with concrete. I almost went ape! So, we convinced him – okay, Sheldon and I, right? We convinced him to leave the top level intact." Sarah tells her.

"Why did he fill the Vault with concrete in the first place?" Laura asked, figuring that the water purifiers in the Vaults would interest House, as he could undercut the NCR water profits in the region.

"I don't know! Maybe he didn't want anyone sneaking around down there. My vault runs deep and wide. It's filled with corridors and rooms that go far. What gives him the right to screw us with the royal shaft, anyways! So he saved New Vegas. Wohooo! Now scram and let us get on with our lives! Sheesh!" Sarah says, anger at the act evident in her voice.

Laura realized this is what Doc Mitchell meant when he told her he had something taken away from him. Deciding on a change of topic, Laura asks, "So, you run this place by yourself then?"

"Yeah – and you got to dig what I did with it! Looking as good as it should... almost." Sarah says, in a wistful tone.

"Do you know Doc Mitchell? He gave me a Vault 21 suit after one of Mr. House's robots dug me out of a shallow grave and Mitchell removed a bullet out of my skull." Laura tells her.

"Mitch? You mean mole-butt? I hadn't thought about that name in a long time. I was just a child, and he had a big mole on his rear bumper. You understand, kids and all that. Everyone knows about each other in a Vault, there's no other way. I hope mol... I mean Mitch is doing well!" Sarah states.

After talking with Sarah a bit more, Laura noticed Sarah seemed to have a similar aversion to going outside, just like her brother. "Sarah, there is more then disinterest to going outside, isn't there?"

"Okay, your right. I hate going outside. It's almost impossible for me to step outside of here. But hey, I love my Vault 21, so it doesn't matter." Sarah tells her.

"Would you give me a tour of your Vault, Sarah?" Laura asks her, adding evicting the residents of Vault 21 to the list of reasons she should remove Mr. House from power.

After Sarah finished guiding Laura on her tour, Laura followed her back up to the top where the gift shop was. "What kind of things do you sell in your gift shop?"

"I have all sorts of things. Vault souvenirs, vault wares, vault machines, vault mementos, and vault suits! And, well, lots of other vault things, too." Sarah cheerfully tells her.

"Vault gear, swell. Can you show me what you got?" Laura asks, suspicious about what she had since most of the Vault had been filled in, and House didn't seem like the kind of guy to let them have the time to collect everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. OK, I got these great lunchboxes, they are super. OK, what else? Oh! Look at these toasters. You like toast, right? If they are crunchy, even better! What about a vintage Vault-tec toy car, or -" Sarah informs her, before Laura cuts her off.

"Sarah, stop right there. Do you actually have any Vault gear?" Laura asks, afraid Sarah would have went on for awhile, calling everything she could trick ignorant tourists into believing came from the vault.

"I do, but who wants a lame sensor module or nitrogen canister, anyways? All the popular stuff has been sold, especially the Vault suits. I need to find more cause people buy them like hot cakes. Leather suit are good times! Thinking about that blows my top!" Sarah tells her, accidentally putting indecent images in Laura's mind.

"I'll bring you any I can find in my travels." Laura tells her.

"You Would? You really would? That would help me, a lot! Thank you! You're an angel. I promise I'll make it worth your time, and I mean really worth it. I can't wait to see you again." Sarah tells her, hugging her briefly. Laura discovers a snow globe in Sarah's room while she explores, and gets Sarah's permission to take it.

Have felt like she had wasted enough time, Laura headed to the building she believed was the monorail station. It indeed turned out to be the station, but she was denied access and her life was threatened. Insulted that after everything she had done to help the NCR, she was threatened with death, Laura decided to complain to the Ambassador.

When she arrived, Crocker immediately began talking, "I'm glad you could make it! I have something I wanted to discuss with you. It's a very important matter, and I have a strong feeling your the perfect person for the job. I'm sure you've noticed things are a little tense around here, with all the issues between the NCR, the Legion, and Mr. House. It doesn't take a genius to see something big is going to happen soon. To be honest with you, the NCR is in a tight spot. But... if we fail now, it's the people here that are going to suffer the most. I'm not willing to let that happen, and I'm betting you aren't either."

Cursing his accurate observation, but thinking she could use this to her advantage, Laura says, "You have my attention, go on."

"To the Northeast is a settlement, the locals here call them Boomers. They are sitting on a munitions stockpile that would be invaluable to us. I'd like you to get into contact with them, and then do whatever it takes to convince them to help us. Unfortunately, the Boomers keep to themselves and are, let's say, hostile to outsiders. That is why I need someone like you. Someone with your background and reputation would have a better chance reaching them than I have available In exchange for your help, you would receive amnesty for any past crimes against the NCR, as well as additional benefits and perks. Do you think you would be able to do this for me?" Crocker asks Laura.

"I'll think about it. I got a lot on my plate right now, but if an opportunity arises, I'll find a way to do it." Laura informs him, not exactly keen to saying yes to a suicide mission, if the New Vegas Radio broadcasts were anything to go by.

"Much appreciated. Once you've talked to them, let me know what they have to say." Crocker tells her.

After being told he could do nothing about the Monorail guards, because she "wasn't known well enough for there to be an exception made for her, Laura 'borrowed' the final report of one of Crocker's predecessors, Philip Granger, as the other one was withing Crocker's view. This helped lessen her anger a little, but she decided to take the long way around Freeside, hoping some idiot would try something so she could vent her anger. Unfortunately, she missed out on the only fight that seemed to be going on, the Kings putting down the trouble maker before she could finish drawing her weapon.

The long trek to McCarran helped abate her rage, and pulling out the camera Sheldon gave her, took a picture of the sign out front before going in. Inside, she found a well defended outpost with training courses, barricades, troop camps, com stations and target ranges. While impressive, she was here to deliver the invoice, she could sight see later. Inside was guarded as well, barricades and alert sentries at the entrances. Getting directions from a soldier, Laura headed to Dr. Hildern's office. Seeing Laura in her armour, a man speaks to her, "A pleasure to meet you! I'm Dr. Thomas Hildern, Director of Operations, OSI East. I presume you are here about Vault 22?"

"Actually, I have an invoice for you from Alice McLafferty." Laura tells him, though her interest was piqued, especially after.

"From Alice? I'll see that she's paid right away. Crimson Caravan runs a tight operation, even out here in the wastes. Wouldn't do to keep them waiting. Was there anything else, or were you just here for the invoice?" He asks.

After learning about Vault 22 and it's apparently miraculous plant growth potential, Laura agrees to check it out. After Laura finishes talking to Hildern, his assistant asks her to search for a female researcher who had already gone to Vault 22 but had ceased contacting them, as had several other mercenaries. Laura agrees to look for her, before heading away from the office. Once clear of the scientists hearing, Arcade speaks up, "Hildern is a good example of the **big picture** obsession gone too far. At some point he became so fixated on large scale result he lost the concept of the **common good** along the way. It's an inhumane kind of public service when people and the basic resources they need become numbers in a ledger."

"Good thing there are still people like you around." Laura tells him, before adding "And me to a lesser extent."

"Kind of you to say, but there are better people then me around here. I just hope the Followers can make a difference around here." Arcade informs her.

After almost literally running into the commanding officer, a Colonel James Hsu, Laura learned that despite the well defended camp projecting an image of a well run camp, it had it's problems. Fiends were harassing them from the west, and that he'd sent a ranger named Bryce Anders to assassinate their leader, Motor-runner, in Vault 3, but he hadn't returned. They had apparently caught a Legion officer, but he refused to talk, despite a female Lieutenant named Boyd's best efforts. They also seemed to have a spy, and if she wished to help, to speak to a Captain Curtis. Deciding that she'd come back to help at a later date, when she had less on her plate, Laura headed out to speak with some of the soldiers.

After speaking with one of the 1st Recon snipers, Laura learned that a Major Dhatri had bounties on several Fiend leaders, and after getting lost looking for him, found him just as she was about to give up. After listening to the descriptions of the three bounties, Laura decides she'll look for Cook-cook, a serial rapist who also burns people for fun. Learning more about him from a guy called Little Buster, an arrogant, but more effective version of the late Deputy Beagle, Laura is told that Cook-cook has a pet Brahmin he is quite fond of, and it's death could possibly send him into a berserk state.

Eating dinner with the 1st Recon snipers after they learned she was acquainted with two former members, and Laura flirted with the lone female member, a Corporal Betsy. Talking with the various members, Laura learned that Betsy had been raped by Cook-cook, and was showing signs of trauma, becoming increasingly aggressive in hitting on women who don't share Laura's interest. Deciding that talking her into council would be easier once she killed Cook-cook, Laura headed back for the night, and that when she woke up tomorrow, she would not rest until Cook-cook was dead.

The trip home was almost uneventful, with one would be mugger getting a bullet through one of his lungs when he charged at her. Dropping off the photo of Camp McCarran's sign, Laura received 150 caps. Inside the Lucky 38, Laura talked with Arcade, learning that he too was a homosexual, but not much else. Dropping off her latest snow globe, Laura tells Boone she'll be accompanying her in the morning instead of Arcade, and prepares her gear ahead of time wanting to wake early to end Cook-cook.

**Day 16 (11.03.81) Kill Cook-cook**

Waking up a little after sunrise, Laura quickly eats breakfast with Boone, and with him and ED-E in tow, Laura heads out bring Cook-cook down. Taking the safer route of travelling North from the Freeside gate and then West through the North Vegas Square settlement, all the way to the independent settlement of Westside, Laura learns of their problems with the Fiends. After asking around about them, Laura learns that one of the residents, a woman with full body burns who works as a pimp was raped and burned by Cook-cook. Laura was disappointed that she could not find some better weapons in Westside, but she swore to Kill Cook-cook regardless, for Betsy, Pretty Sarah, and all the rest of Cook-cook's victims, living or dead.

Locating Cook-cook's Brahmin pen, Laura and company first dealt with a trio of Fiends around a burning barrel, across from the Sunset Sarsaparilla bottling factory. After making short work of the Fiends and looting them, Laura confirmed that her North side was free of any more Fiends, before advancing on the Brahmin pens. ED-E warns Laura of several human life-signs ahead, and using her scoped Hunting rifle, confirms they are fiends, and that Laura and her companions were quite outnumbered. Laura used her scope to try and find Queenie, Cook-cook's favourite Brahmin, but wind up killing all three due to her not being able to tell them apart.

Laura and her allies still had to kill three Fiends who located the source of her gunfire, but the remaining fiends wounding up fighting Cook-cook, who had turned on them. Cook-cook survived the fight, but was badly wounded, allowing Laura and her team to finish him off, especially after Laura knocked his incinerator out of his hands after a few scorching volleys passed by her. Pulling off his helmet, Laura had Boone help her drag his body to a damaged windowsill, and then used her katana to remove his head.

After stripping the Fiends clean and finding a recipe for stew written by Cook-cook, Laura heads off to McCarran to collect the bounty, and then bring closure to some of his victims. On her way there, she took a picture of the Sunset Sarsaparilla sign, which she had passed earlier, but had detected the first set of Fiends and dealt with them first. Finding Major Dhatri on the other side of the cap, Laura reports her success. "I'm here to claim a bounty."

"That right? You killed one the psychopaths on my shitlist? Let me see the scumbag's head... Yeah, that's Cook-cook. Did he always smell like this? Even before he was dead? And the fiends let him touch their food? Well... this is payback for at least one of my troopers. She'll be glad to know he's dead. Here's you caps." Dhatri congratulates her, handing her 250 caps.

Laura begins her search for Betsy after agreeing to take on the Fiend Violet, who raises attack dogs for the fiends. Finding Betsy, Laura attempts to talk her into therapy, "I thought you should know. Cook-cook is dead, his head is with Major Dhatri."

"You killed him? Well shit. Here I had dreamed up this whole elaborate revenge fantasy. Didn't really think I'd do it, but as long as the tubby bastard was actually alive, I could pretend like I would. Here. I owe you. Take it and get out of here before I indulge my inner bitch and spoil the moment." Betsy tells her, before handing over $380 NCR paper money.

"Actually, there is something else I need to talk to you about. You should get medical help for your trauma." Laura tells her, bracing for Betsy's reaction.

"The Lieutenant has been talking to you, hasn't he? Look, I don't need a head doctor, I'm First Recon, damn it! You don't see the others crying about every scrape and bruise, do you?" Betsy yells at her.

Laura **hated** when people yelled at her, and it may have been responsible with her choice of words at the end. "You're making passes at other women is getting out of hand! I might be receptive to it, but most women aren't, and your Lieutenant has been getting a lot of complaints about your aggressive, unwanted flirtations! You're a weak link. I know it, you know it, and First Recon knows it. Do something about it."

"Damn. Never had you pegged as the drill instructor type, but you have my attention. You can tell the lieutenant I finally caved." Betsy says, impressed with Laura, adding, "I'll... get help. There's a Dr. Usanagi who's supposed to be good at this kind of thing."

Heading towards the now nearby Lieutenant Gorobets, Laura tells him, "I killed Cook-cook and convinced Betsy to get help from Dr. Usanagi of the Followers."

"I caught the tail end of what you said to her. Betsy looked like she'd been slapped back to basic for a few seconds there. Let's hope Betsy sticks with the treatment. Knowing her, she won't keep seeing Dr. Usanagi if she feels things are taking too long. Do me a favour and make sure Dr. Usanagi know Betsy is coming. I'd like to know that the medical clinic has time for her." Lieutenant Gorobets requests.

Heading South from McCarran, Laura comes across three Fiends guarding a building. Her first shot from her hunting rifle hits one of the Fiends in the back of the head, killing her instantly. The next Fiend takes to two shots, one to the left shoulder, the other in the back, likely hitting his heart. The final Fiend began running around, making Laura miss or graze him. Not having much .308 ammo, Laura switches to her 10mm pistol. ED-E forces the Fiend to take cover around a corner, but Laura crouches under ED-E's barrage to take the Fiend by surprise, putting several rounds in his chest. Relieving the dead Fiends of their equipment, Laura marks the building on her map for potential future exploration, before moving on.

As she kept moving South, Laura came upon a pair of NCR soldiers fighting another pair of Fiends after hearing them exchange fire, but arrived to find the Fiends dead. Continuing to follow along the outer walls of McCarran, Laura begins heading East, and helps another pair of NCR soldiers deal with a trio of Fiends, wounding but failing to kill any of them. Finding a third firefight between the NCR and some Fiends, Laura is able to turn the tide of battle in favour of the NCR troops, but though they killed three more fiends, on of the NCR soldiers was killed by a plasma rifle.

Finally able to head North again, Laura's journey from that point on was uneventful. Though the sun had set, Laura made her way to Usanagi's clinic. Inside, Laura trades some of her salvaged gear, then informs Usanagi of why she was there. "Corporal Betsy from First Recon will be coming to you form mental treatment."

"Mental trauma can be just as debilitating as physical injuries. Fortunately, I'm well-qualified in such treatment. I'll make time in my schedule." Usanagi assures Laura.

Heading out, Laura decides to report to Alice and see if they needed anymore more work done. "I delivered the invoice, just as you asked. Hildern said you should expect payment shortly."

"Well, you've proven yourself reliable so far. Would you be interested in more important jobs?" Alice asks her.

"Yes, yes I would." Laura informs her. "What other work do you have available?"

"As much as I'd like to handle matters personally, I can't be everywhere at once. There is a negotiation with a smaller trading outfit that I'd like to resolve as quickly as possible. There is also the matter of Henry Jamison, an employee whose service I'd rather do without. His family connections make it difficult, however. And finally, I need someone to acquire the Gun Runners manufacturing specifications. This job needs to be done quietly, no alarms, no deaths. I need to know their secrets, but I don't want them to know someone took them. They guard them quite strongly, and if they spot an intruder or their people are killed, they will not stop until those responsible are dead."

"Can you tell me more about the trader negotiations?" Laura asks Alice.

"There is a small treading outfit, Cassidy Caravans, that I'm interested in acquiring. They've been rather competitive, so it's time to buy them out. I have it on good authority, the owner, Cass, wants out of the caravan business. Cass frequently trades with the NCR, so you'll likely find her at the Mohave Outpost." Alice informs her.

"Yeah, I met Cass over a week ago out there. She's the one who suggested I seek work with you guys." Laura tells her, then asks, "What can you tell me about the problem with Henry Jamison?"

"The Jamisons are wealthy ranchers back in Redding, California and significant investors in the Crimson Caravan. I was pressured into posting young Henry as the manager of the New Vegas branch. As you can see, he wasn't cut out for the job. He was much more interested in prostitutes and gambling, and because of his family, I can't simply fire him. Henry needs to be convinced to quit, one way or another. I won't have a useless employee on the payroll." Alice tells her, the disgust she held for Henry Jamison quite evident. "Word is he's been spending most of his time at the Atomic Wrangler after getting tossed out of the Strip due to a lack of caps."

"I'll see what I can do. I might be awhile in getting back to you once I head out to speak with Cass, got some other business out there, and I'm wary of sleeping out in the open. Last time I did that I was mugged and left for dead."

"That is acceptable." Alice concedes.

Heading to the Atomic Wrangler, Laura speaks with Francine, and after she learns young Henry was about to unemployed, points him out to her, not wanting a deadbeat hanging around. "You are Henry Jamison, correct?"

"Shove off. You're making my luck turn bad." Was Henry's only response.

"I'm here to talk about ending you're employment with the Crimson Caravan Company." Laura tells him, completely understanding Alice's desire to get rid of the stuck up jerk.

"Fuck no. No matter what that old bitch McLafferty says, my dad said I could be in charge of the New Vegas branch." Henry tells her, adding, "Besides, I got in a little money trouble with the Omerta's. If I quit the Crimson Caravan, how am I going to get the money to gamble?"

Seeing an opportunity, Laura threatens him with, "So you don't have the Omerta's money yet? I'll let them know about that."

"Wha-? No, no wait. Look, I just need time! Don't rat me out to them." Henry asks her in a panic, "You want me to quit the Crimson Caravan? Fine, I quit. You can tell McLafferty that she won't see my face again."

Heading to the Lucky 38 for the night, Laura was attacked twice by would be robbers in the section of Freeside before you enter the Strip. The first guy took a bullet to the tender flesh just below his right ribcage from Laura, before Boone shot him in the head. Further on, at the alleyway where Laura had taken down Orris and his goons, Laura ran into a pair of muggers, possibly cohorts of the previous mugger, who may have intended to drive them towards these two. Both of these men got taken down by head shots by Boone, Laura having managed to distract and wound the men enough for them not notice Boone.

Inside the Lucky 38 Presidential Suite, Laura and Boone eat a late meal before bed, where Laura decides to get to know Boone a bit better. "Were you at Bitter-Springs with First Recon?"

"I was in a lot of places with First Recon. I don't really remember." Boone responds.

"You must have been at Bitter Springs. I've talked with Manny Vargas and Bitter-Root, a former Great Khan child and current First Recon sniper who Major Dhatri adopted. Neither of them knew exactly what happened, though Dhatri managed to fill in some blanks. I just want to know what happened there." Laura tells him.

"We won." Boone curtly replies.

"That's it? You won? Other then Bitter-Root, no one else seemed to feel like they won." Laura confronts him.

"Look, we've done some travelling together, but we aren't exactly comrades-in-arms. I'm not ready to swap war stories." Boone tells, no longer confrontational.

"I've seen my share of terrible things. You can talk to me about it. Remember what I told you about Nipton?" Laura assures him.

"Maybe some other time." Boone says, not yet ready to talk.

"I'll hold you to that. How do you feel about your old friend Manny Vargas?" Laura asks him.

"He was a good spotter. When Carla went missing, he was the first person I told. He tried to hide it, but I could tell. He was glad." Boone told her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I got the feeling he was jealous of your wife Carla. Trust me when I say I know what it is like to be attracted to a friend of the same gender, and have someone I can't compete with come along. Why don't you tell me about Carla." Laura tells him, and seeing the surprise on his face at her words about Manny, it was clear he'd never suspected that.

"Carla's dead. That's all you need to know." Boone states calmly, but his eyes show he is haunted by his words.

"What is it that you aren't telling me about your wife?" Laura asks, fearing that his refusal to talk about it was taxing his mentality.

"You got no right asking me that. Drop it." Boone warns her.

"I just want to understand you better. You know you don't have to worry about me trying to replace her, right?" Laura asks him, hoping he'll open up. The man was a hell of a shot and had saved her from being roasted by a giant ant and Cook-cook, she'd hate form him to lose it. Perhaps when she got Boone to trust her more, Laura could get him to visit Dr. Usanagi too.

"You don't know what your asking. Just... let it go for now. The Legion is the only thing I want on my mind right now." Boone states in a tone that clearly indicates the topic was not open for discussion.

After asking him a little bit about his military past in the Mohave other then Bitter Springs, Laura lets him know that she'll be travelling alone with ED-E to see if that Veronica girl was still willing to travel with her to Nipton, HELIOS ONE, Mohave Outpost and Primm. Boone realized she was giving him space after the rather personal questions she had asked and told her he understood. Laura headed to bed, knowing she had long way to travel in the coming days.

**AN: Well, getting closer to a full roster, though that is still a ways away. We are however, a few chapters away from meeting Caesar, probably sometime during Chapter 14 or 15, since I'm currently writing Chapter 13.**


	11. Days 17 and 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, just legit copies of the games (now including all of them), and play in the universe.**

**Sorry for the delay, this has been written for awhile, but I was trying to finish up Chapter 13 first, but looking for work sucked up a lot of time and energy.  
**

**Day 17 (11.04.81)**

Heading out early that day, Laura witnessed the Kings once again protecting the people of Freeside from the more dangerous residents. Checking in with Alice, she let's her know her progress. "The Crimson Caravan no longer has to worry about Henry Jamison."

"Yes, I understand that he's decided to quit outright and not even ask for compensation. I'm a bit curious about what you said to him. Then again, perhaps I'd rather not know. Thank you all the same, I'm very happy to be rid of that man." Alice gratefully informs her, handing over 500 caps.

Laura leaves, and coming to the Gun Runners location, Laura struggles with herself on whether to sneak in or not. Deciding that she needed the caps, and that the money would be going to improve her odds of securing the Mohave from Caesar's Legion, it was for the greater good. Moving out of sight, Laura had ED-E wait behind a wall as Laura activated a Stealth Boy. After picking the lock, Laura had to sneak past a patrolling guard before she could enter the building. Inside, she discovers some abandoned caps, including one of the star caps, sneaking past two Gun Runners who were so busy making weapons, they didn't notice the doors behind them being opened Finding a working terminal with the data she needed to down load, Laura also learned that Camp McCarran was apparently having increased needs for ammo, no doubt due to the Fiends.

With her objective achieved, Laura heads out as fast as she could without making noise that would alert those within the building, and makes a break for ED-E's location, getting there well before the Stealth Boy ran out. As she travelled past the NCR's Sharecropper farm, a voice from seemingly nowhere called out to her, "Uh, hello? Hi. Are you there? Oh right, you can't respond. Listen, I'm using your robot as a relay to get this message to you. I've picked up some unusual chatter regarding your robot. It seems it has some information we could use. Oh wait, were are my manners? This is Lorenzo, a Knight with the Brotherhood of Steel. We'd be very interested in examining your tech. Could you bring your robot to one of our patrols so we could examine it? I'll have the robot mark the location on your map." This all came from ED-E, just like the recordings.

Checking the location on her Pip-Boy, Laura decides to check it out since it was on her way for the most part, and she wasn't surprised to find out the building was the REPCONN Headquarters. She found a mostly scavenged store at the base, but was able to collect a lot of Pre-War money. She was surprised to find some friendly Mr. Handy robots patrolling the building though. Inside, she spotted four Fiend corpses she happily liberated of their valuables.

One of the Mr. Handy robots offered her a little knowledge about REPCONN and RobCo, but it seemed to be mixed with propaganda to her. Taking the offered tour, Laura sees more blatant examples of propaganda with REPCONN's 'safety barrels', knowing that those radioactive barrels had killed a number of scavengers, prospectors, and unsuspecting tribals and travellers since the bombs fell over 200 years ago. The next room reminded Laura of when she helped launch Jason Bright and his congregation last month, and it too carried blatant propaganda, making Laura wonder what was wrong with the people before the Great War. _Then again, maybe this is why the Great War happened, they got too stupid or lazy._

The next room showed off some robots, and informed her that the walking arsenal that were Sentrybots were in the more secure areas of the building, and that made Laura wonder if the Brotherhood patrol had dealt with them or if she'd need to fight some to find them. In the final room, she is shown a model of the solar system, which while interesting, was not something she could really appreciate, given the state of the world. In the room connected to the solar system room, she finds the controls for the display, and a security card for someone named Jenny Millet, which she suspects was the name of the skeleton by the controls. She also found a star cap with a couple of regular ones inside the gift shop. In a locked storage room connected to the gift shop, Laura found a safe with Pre-War money, a bunch of souvenir rockets like the ones Cliff sold in Novac, and two each of the rare limited edition bottles of Nuka-Cola Quartz and Nuka-Cola Victory.

Heading back to the entrance, Laura hacks the terminal, unlocking the door the Fiends failed to unlock, or so Laura hoped was the reason they were killed. Once inside, she hacked a second computer, and after reading the stored messages, registered her facial features, and a wandering Mr. Handy scanned her face, and considered her a valid employee. Picking the nearby locked door, she found a plasma pistol and rifle, along with plenty of ammo for them, not to mention some medical supplies. Finding the door and computer by the stairway too difficult, Laura headed up the stairs, deciding to come back to try them again in the future.

On the second floor, she found some more medical supplies in a ruined bathroom, hacked two computers that made her think there was valuable technology in here, which drew the Brotherhood, as well as allowed her create a security clearance badge and keycard for the third floor of the building. She also located yet another star cap, ever more ammo, and more medical supplies and some useful scavenged supplies. Finding one more working computer, Laura learns of a powerful weapon called the Q-35 Matter Modulator. Using her keycard, Laura heads to the area that was previously blocked by the locked door, and learns it was where the Q-35 was located, as she climbed down the damaged floor to it's location, unlocking the door, collecting the prototype, and a fair bit of ammo for it.

Backtracking to the second floor, Laura found the stairs to the third floor and ascended them. On the third floor, one of the security robot requested the password for the floor, and saying the first thing that came to mind, Laura tells it, "Ice Cream." This turned out be correct, and Laura was allowed to continue. Laura finds the patrol, but sadly they are dead. Searching the corpses, Laura finds a holotape with their mission.

After doing a quick check of the surrounding area, locating a safe with a considerable amount of caps, a laser pistol, and some ammo, and finding another star cap, Laura makes her way out of the building, after collecting the power armour of Paladin's Matiz and Lander, the fallen Brotherhood members, knowing their value, which took some time to figure out. Staggering under their weight, and seeing how late it had gotten, Laura makes the trek to the 188 Trading Post.

On her way there, she chats with a mercenary, surprising her when he told the latest rumour in the wastes, "Apparently, there is some courier causing a big stir up at the Strip. Most have delivered more then just a package." Laura had to smile at that, apparently word about her was reaching even outside of New Vegas, though they didn't seem to know who she was or that she'd entered the Lucky 38 yet. Finally, after three hours of lugging around the power armour and the rest of her collected salvage, Laura found a tent with a free bed, and setting ED-E to alert her if anybody got near, she quickly drifted off to sleep, Benny's former pistol in hand.

**Day 18 (11.05.81)**

Waking up the next morning, Laura ate breakfast, checked ED-E's logs and her gear to make sure no one had tried to steal anything, and sold a large chunk of it to the NCR arms dealer she'd met the first time she was here. Getting ED-E to guard the Power Armour, Laura went looking for Veronica, and finding her, greets her, "Hey Veronica, been awhile."

"Couldn't get enough of talking to me the first time, huh Laura?" Veronica relies, in a friendly manner.

"I'm ready to travel with you." Laura tells her.

"Good. I'd hoped you'd come around. Shall we?" Asks Veronica, excited to be going.

"Yeah, let's go. I gotta take pictures for a guy, and we'll be going to a few settlements I've been to before to do so. Should help you get to see the world a bit." Laura informs her, showing the camera.

"Now you're talking. One thing you should know first, though. I asked you about the Brotherhood because I'm on of them. I know, I know. But I had to know how you'd react when I told you. We've made a lot of enemies. You still OK bringing me along?" Veronica asks here, apprehension in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm more comfortable now that I know you've had some training. That and I sort of suspected from the start." Laura admits, "That metallic gauntlet made me suspicious."

"I'm great at punching people. I'm not going to lie. It's a gift. Well, thanks for taking a chance on a naive young girl from California, with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her hand. Let's hit the road!" Veronica says eagerly.

Laura took Veronica to where ED-E, and before they came into view, Laura told her, "Yesterday, before reaching the 188 Trading Outpost, I was contacted by a Knight named Lorenzo through ED-E. He asked me to meet one of the Brotherhood patrols at the REPCONN Headquarters, and since it was along the way, I figured why not. When I found the patrol, they were dead, partially under a collapsed wall, likely taken out by the hidden Sentrybot security. I never ran into them, having hacked the security system to recognize me and getting lucky by guessing the third floor password, which I am guessing your friends didn't."

At this point they had reached the sets of armour and a look of sadness appears on Veronica's face, seeing the damage done to the armour. "Did you find anything to identify them?"

"Yeah, their names were Matiz and Lander. Did you know them well?" Laura asks, knowing this was probably hard on Veronica.

"Matiz was like a brother to me at times, and I'll admit Lander and I had our differences, but it's still sad to know he's dead." Veronica tells her. "Do you think I can have their armour? Without the proper training, you won't be able to use it, and unless I cannibalize one of them for parts for the other suit, they won't be of use anyways."

"Sure, go ahead and do what you need to." Laura told her, having ED-E help guard the tent while Veronica worked on the armour. About an hour later, she emerged in the suit, wearing a modified poncho to conceal most of the armour. With this, Laura and her companions headed out.

Remembering the lonesome drifter with the guitar was hanging around between the 188 Trading Post and their next destination, HELOIS ONE, Laura follows the road until she finds him once again at the billboard advertising Sunset Sarsaparilla. "Good, I found you. Tommy Torini at The Tops is looking for musical acts, if you're still interested in work."

"Hmm... maybe it is time to give these old bones a rest. All right, show me what you got." The drifter tells her.

"Here is his card. It'll act as a temporary passport, and remember to tell Tommy I sent you. You are getting the chance of a lifetime here, is there any way you can repay me? Sorry, I hate to ask that, but it's a harsh world out there, and one never knows when someone will 'forget' to pay you." Laura tells him, ashamed.

"I suppose it's only right you get a little something for your troubles. Here, my daddy left me this gun. I guess I don't need it no more." The drifter hands over a unique magnum to Laura.

Promising to catch his act the first chance she has free time, Laura and the drifter part ways. Intending to avoid the fire spewing ants, Laura plans changed when she spotted someone getting too close to them. Killing two ants on the road to draw the other ants attention, Laura and Veronica, armed with plasma pistol and rifle respectively, kill four more of the fire spewers in under a minute, unfortunately, the man they were trying to save got caught between two of the larger breeds, and was roasted alive in seconds, despite them killing one of them right after it starting expelling fire. The other ant was killed seconds later, and Laura rushed to the collapsed man. Unfortunately, the man had opened his mouth in a cry of pain, and had his mouth and throat burned to a crisp. Killing a final large ant to secure the area, Laura decided to bring the dead man to Helios One with Veronica's assistance.

When they reached Helios One, they were stopped by a female NCR officer. "This is a restricted area. State your business."

"I'm a freelancer with the NCR. My name is Laura Howlett. Anything I can do to help?" Laura tells her, hoping that word of her has spread.

"You being here is a start soldier. We aren't exactly overflowing with troopers. But if you really want to help us, talk to the idiot with sunglasses in the back of the plant building. He's been trying to get this place running for months and hasn't made any forward progress." The female officer, Lt. Haggerty according to her name tag, tells her.

Talking about how things were going, Laura learned the NCR had taken HELIOS One from the Brotherhood of Steel in a fight that saw many of Brotherhood fall. Deciding that she'd come back later when she didn't have Veronica with her, to spare her some no doubt painful memories, Laura got permission to photograph the HELIOS One sign, and moved on. In Novac, Laura takes a picture of Dinky and the Thermometer, ships a good chunk of her stored components and valuable/sentimental gear to the Strip, and sells the rest. She manages to create a bunch of weapon repair kits with Veronica and ED-E's help, and after hearing rumours that there was a signer from New Reno hiding at the Dino Dee-Lite, Laura begins too look for him. After checking the first floor, she moved on to the second, finding an old woman in one room, and a dark skinned man in the only other room other then her own.

"Ahh! Please don't kill me! I swear I'll have - wait. You... you don't work for Mr. Bishop, do you?" The man asks her.

"No, I don't. What makes you think that?" Laura ask, her curiosity piqued.

"Sorry, it's just... you look his type, y'know?" The man says, and seeing the look of both anger and disgust on Laura's face, quickly adds, "You got that hard-ass wastelander thing going on."

"Aren't you that signer from New Reno, Bruce Isaac? I think I saw you play the clubs there." Laura says, having been there a time or two for business.

"Oh, so you have heard of me. Yeah, that's right. I was the big draw at the Shark Club, people used to pay hundreds of caps to see me." Bruce tells her, happy that she knew who he was, and not her to hurt or kill him.

"Why did you come all the way out here from New Reno? And why would this Mr. Bishop after you?" Laura asks him.

"You don't know Mr. Bishop. He's not like all the other bosses up there. He knows the wasteland like the back of his hand, and he likes to wander it. I knew that if I didn't get way the hell away from New Reno, he'd run me down like a dog. As for why he's after me? Oh, well, that's all just a big misunderstanding, see? Mr. Bishop, well, he owed me a lot of money, and y'know, he's a busy guy, so I figured I'd just... take it off his hands." Bruce explains.

"You robbed a casino boss?" A stunned Laura asks.

"**Robbed** is such an ugly word. It's more like I took care of a payroll problem for him. Also, I might have... umm... sort of... plowed his daughter. A little." Bruce admits sheepishly.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Laura asks him, having seen some over protective fathers in her travels.

"I guess I don't That's why I'm here." Bruce sadly admits.

"If your looking for work as a signer, Tommy Torini at The Tops in the New Vegas Strip is hiring." Laura tells him, remembering she still has one business card left.

"Really? The Tops, huh? Well, it's no Shark Club, but I hear security on the Strip is real tight. Even Mr. Bishop won't hit a joint like that. I'll check it out, thanks." Bruce says, taking the the card.

"That should get you into the strip, just let Tommy know I sent you and have him get you a proper passport." Laura tells him, before they began heading off in different directions. Laura began filling Veronica in about what she had been doing since she woke up after being shot by Benny. She had just finished telling her about how she'd met Vulpes at Nipton as the passed a quiet Ranger Station Charlie, when ED-E alerted her to the presence of several life-forms ahead of them. Laura took out a bark scorpion with her hunting rifle, having recovered her considerable cache of .308 ammo from Novac.

As they climbed the hill on the route to Nipton, Laura was able to discern who the human life-signs were those belonging to some Vipers. Taking aim with her scoped hunting rifle, Laura buts a bullet in the most armoured Vipers head. Before the Vipers had a chance to even find out where the shot came from, Laura shot the female Viper in throat. Now the Vipers knew where they were, so Laura had a harder time trying to hit them, but Veronica took care of one of the remaining two with the Q-35. The last one started to run away, but Laura predicted where he'd go, and fired a shot into his left temple.

Deciding to take the direct route to Nipton, Laura came across another group of Vipers, though only one was clearly visible from Laura's position. Laura saw the man having a smoke, and while he was looking away, put a bullet in his head. Realizing the rocks and incline of the hill made further long distance shooting problematic at best, Laura switches to her plasma pistol, and heads to the corpse. Signalling Veronica, Laura charges up the hill, intending on using surprise to their advantage. Veronica made short work of the first Viper they saw with the Q-35, being a quality mid-range weapon, and Laura took down another with a short barrage of fire. The last one charged and fired at them, but the combined fire power of Laura, Veronica and ED-E killed him is seconds. After collecting their fallen enemies gear, Laura and company headed down towards Nipton as the sky darkened.

Deciding to check in on Boxcars, she was honestly surprised he hadn't overdosed, and decided to let him know about the captives. "I took care of the slave caravan. Some of your Powder Ganger companions were freed."

"You know what I'd be real excited about? If you'd showed up and saved me before they smashed my legs up. Now, why don't you fuck off and let me sleep, hero? That'd be real exiting too." Boxcars informed her.

Leaving Nipton, Laura decides they have enough time to head to Primm. After blasting away at some giant ants around a race track, Laura spots an armoured Jackal outside the police station. Laura assumes it is one who was out on patrol looking for easy targets when she passed by the first time, and Laura puts him out of his misery with a shot thought the head. Knowing that the Jackals never work alone, Laura uses ED-E to find another Jackal in the area, and ends her life with another headshot. Stripping the Jackals of their equipment, Laura reaches Primm without further incident.

Seeing how late it was, Laura checks the Vikki and Vance out, finding only the robot Slim within. Having come up with an idea to convince Slim that Vance's gun is missing after hacking quite a few computers, Laura tries it, "Scan your data registry. You've been hacked."

After waiting for Slim to check its systems, Slim tells her, "Well look at that. I happened across this data file locked away in an isolated sub-system."

Transferring the audio fire to her Pip-Boy, Laura is prevented from listening to it when four people enter the casino. The woman, whom Laura guesses is their leader speaks up, "What are you doing here? This is our casino punk."

Knowing that none of the survivors of Primm would address her that way, and noticing her beret, Laura responds with, "You're deserters, aren't you?"

"I like to think we are Prisoner of War that escaped before capture. I don't know how long it'll be before the Legion crosses the river, but I sure as fuck don't want to be wearing an NCR uniform when they get here." The woman tells her.

Laughing, Laura informs her of her mistake, "Your turf? I guess the news hasn't reached you, Primm has law again. The type that'll shoot you dead if you resist. I should know, I brought Sheriff Meyers here after I killed most of the convicts that seized the town."

"Fuck, we lose again." The woman says with a heavy sigh, before continuing, "We heard Primm was ripe for the picking, so figured we could come her and shake down a few suckers. We weren't expecting a sheriff here. We are just trying to put as many miles between us and the NCR as we can, we don't want to be anywhere near New Vegas when the Legion crosses the river."

"So that's it? You get scared of the Legion, and now you've resorted to robbing and raiding to solve your problems? Only difference between you and them is they got the courage to face their deaths." Laura tells them, disgusted.

"Our luck has gone south since we lost all our money gambling in Vegas. We didn't go AWOL from the army to become raiders. But we've seen what the Legion does to people who survive their battles. We want to be gone before the fighting begins. And we've heard their might be some safety up in New Canaan."

"Why not just turn yourselves in?" Laura suggests, figuring that maybe the NCR would be more lenient if they gave themselves up instead of being hunted down.

"No fucking way. We're deserters now, the NCR isn't going to throw us a fucking ticket-tape parade for going home." The woman said.

"Well, they do have a few more troops then the four of you..." Laura says, hoping that odds against them would convince them.

"No biggie there. We've been avoiding patrols and staying low key until this mess." The woman tells her.

Seeing how this could go badly for her if she didn't think fast, Laura offers, "It would be safer to run and hide."

"Maybe you're right. Come on boys, let's get the hell out of here before the law shows up." The woman tells her men, taking off.

After checking the safe she saw when last she was here, Laura heads to The Bison Steve to find a bed. Inside, Laura decides to give the safe in the gift shop another try. Succeeding, Laura was a bit disappoint in what she got. Nevertheless, Laura located some beds, and decided to to talk to Veronica a bit, continuing her tale up to when she met Veronica the first time. "Tell me a bit about yourself Veronica."

"I long moonlight walks and candlelight dinners in the workshop." Veronica replies.

"Let's start with an easy one that isn't too personal. How can I best use your skills?" Laura asks her.

"I like punching things, but sometimes shooting things just has to do. I've also been taking things apart and putting them back together since before I said my first word. You want to build something, you talk to me and we can do it right there on the spot. Workbenches are for novices. Who knows, I might be able to show you a Brotherhood trick or two. " Veronica tells her, clearly proud of her skills.

"What about goals in life? Do you have any?" A curious Laura asks, working her way to another question she was curious about.

"I want... a dress." Veronica tells her, and seeing the confused look on Laura's face, Veronica continues, "Yeah! A good one. Something elegant and classy, you know? But still stylish. Something that is eye-catching and sexy, but still says 'don't fuck with me.' I keep hoping I'll come across some Old World designer gown when I'm out scavenging, but it never happens. Maybe I should move back to California."

"That's you goal? You want a nice dress?" Laura asks, still a bit shocked.

"Hey, you try getting a date in Scribe robes. Might as well be wearing sweatpants!" Laura had to laugh when Veronica said this, admitting to herself that they didn't flatter Veronica's figure. "I just like them, you know? They make you feel like a woman. Those ladies before the war, they knew what they were doing."

"Well, since you mentioned trying to get dates, have you ever been in love?" Laura asks, hoping she isn't overstepping her boundaries, having only travelled with her for a day.

"Ever been nosy?" Veronica replies, but seeing the look on Laura's face, she continues, "I was, once. We were pretty young, but I like to think it was love."

"What happened? If that isn't too much to ask." Laura quickly adds, letting Veronica know she didn't need to reply if she didn't want to.

"She left the Brotherhood. Wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents. Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents came from." Veronica told her, watching for a reaction.

Not completely caught be surprise, having had some strong suspicions after Laura told her what had gone on between her and Sunny, Laura asks, "You didn't go with her?"

"No. Couldn't bring myself to leave everyone else behind. Couldn't convince her to stay either. I'd hoped love would be enough to influence her decision, but it wasn't. We were both too stubborn. I don't know where she is now, but I'm sure she's moved on." Veronica tells her, regret evident in her voice. "I still think about her though, every once in awhile."

"Sorry about bringing up sad memories. I only asked because, while I've certainly been attracted to and cared for a few other women in my life, but I can't honestly say if I was in love with them. I've thought I was a few times in the beginning, but when it ended, either by me or them, it's never really bother me for long. Maybe the constant travel helped with that." Laura tells Veronica, hoping her sharing her own thoughts on love would be an acceptable trade. "I'm honestly a bit jealous of you, you know?"

"Well, I can certainly understand that. Heh, we should be careful to avoid falling in love with the same woman in our travels, shouldn't we?" Veronica jokes.

"Yeah, that could put a strain on any kind of friendship we would develop. Well, we should call it a night." Laura agrees. Settling onto the mattress, Laura quickly drifts off after setting ED-E on alert.

**AN: These long trek chapters are a pain to write. I hate to write a chapter that feels lacking in content, but need to balance what I add in extra, to avoid having too much filler content. I've decided that Laura was born January 1, 2257. This may or may not have a minor effect on the story.**


	12. Days 19 and 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe, I just play in it.**

**Day 19 (11.06.81) Claws and Stingers**

Waking up that morning, Laura prepared breakfast using the Bison Steve hotel stove. Laura informed her of their current mission for the day, to reach Mohave Outpost and buy out Cassidy Caravans, "This is a task that in theory should be easy, since I have met the owner Cass, and learned it had been destroyed long before I had been hired to buy it out. This information I kept from Alice, since Cass could probably use the money, and if what Cass said is true about where the attack occurred, Alice should know about it anyways, what with it being somewhat near their local base of operations."

Heading out of the hotel, Laura spots a bloatfly travelling through Primm's streets near the Mohave Express, so Laura puts an end to it, as while they aren't very dangerous to adults, they could be to the infirm, the elderly and young children. After checking Johnson's inventory, Laura heads towards the Mohave Outpost. As Laura and her companions neared the police station, ED-E alerts them to several ghoul life-forms in the area. Using her scoped hunting rifle, Laura recognizes them as feral, so begins hunting them down, taking out more then a half-dozen of them.

Realizing she was off the path already, Laura decides to take a shortcut, and finds an abandoned campsite with some giant radscorpions. Laura, noting how they seem to be weak to energy weapons, switches to her plasma pistol and tells her companions to make sure they don't get too close the the radscorpions. The trio make short work of the three giant radscorpions in and around the camp, and while they don't find much other then a book on survival in the wastes apparently written in the DC area and a star cap. Satisfied that they could handle themselves against the radscorpions, Laura and her party killed several more on their way to Mohave Outpost.

Laura quickly made her way to the bar where she knew Cass would be."Hey there Cass. Crimson Caravan sent me, they want to buy out your caravan."

"They want to buy Cassidy Caravans? Don't they know it's burned to ash?" Cass asks, and Laura just shrugs at the question. "No... even times being what they are, not sure I'm looking to sell, even for all the whiskey in Reno."

"Why not? As you said, the caravan is gone." Laura asks, confused.

"If someone came up to you and offered you a thousand caps for your name, would you take it? Actually, you know what, fuck it, I don't want to hear your answer anyway." Cass tells, and realizing she may be coming off rather harsh, adds, "Point is, I made the caravan what it is, it's mine."

"I have the offer letter here, the terms are fair." Laura tells her, looking over the offer.

"Alice McLafferty, eh? No, I see the zeros... and I know she's good for them. Still, it's not about the money. Dad would spin like a twister if he ever heard I sold our name for anything." Cass tells her.

"Are you sure?" Laura asks, hoping she hadn't come here in vain.

"Look, I know you came all this way, and that takes some drive, especially in this day and age. Just doesn't feel right, trading history for a piece of paper." Cass informs her.

"If you made the caravan, you're responsible for killing it." Laura says, not to be harsh, but to reveal the reality of the situation to Cass.

"What did you just say to me? Cause you sure as hell got my attention now." Says Cass, her mood turning sour at Laura's words.

"I may be honest, but at least I'm not blinded by pride." Laura counters

"That's fair. But there been that voice inside my head that's been saying the same thing, and whiskey wasn't killing it. Give me that paper, I'll sign it." Cass says, and Laura hands her the papers. "No sense trying to hold the past between your fingers when it's nothing but dirt. All right... there you go, caravan's yours." Cass says, handing the signed papers back to Laura. "Feeling kinda relieved actually. Guess I didn't realize how much I was carrying around with just the name."

"So, what will you do now?" Laura asks, curious after all Cass did to seem to avoid figuring it out.

"No idea... Maybe head back West. Though the idea of heading back there with my tail between my legs isn't appealing." Cass tells her.

"You could come with me, I can use all the help I can get to ensure I survive travelling the wastes. You never know what is coming your way." Laura suggests.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not travel with more then one woman at a time." Cass tells her.

Disappointed that Cass wasn't willing to travel with them, Laura decided to head back to Vegas to collect from Alice and Sheldon.

Travelling up to Sloan, to see if the Deathclaw problem had been solved, Laura and her companions came across a pair of Powder Gangers who survived the NCR assault. Laura took them out from a distance. Nearing them, ED-E detected more human life-signs, and the group was soon attacked by another pair of Powder Gangers, and when Laura and company moved behind cover, one who shouted, "You're that bitch who helped the NCR take the prison back! We're gonna make an example out yo- AAAHHGGg..." His word were cut short when the the trio opened fire on him and his ally, killing them before they could react.

"Who stops to taunt an armed group with superior fire power? How the hell did they manage an escape in the first place?" Veronica asks Laura.

"Well, from what I learned from some of them, Meyers, and the prison computers, it was a combination of more and more guards being transferred to military outposts, and an anti-NCR terrorist who managed to collect enough explosives to start a riot that killed the remaining guards who didn't manage to escape. Luckily, a large group of them headed north with the leader of the breakout, and unluckily another group took over Primm, killing the sheriff and his wife in their sleep, a fellow courier named Daniel Wyand according to the delivery notice I found on his body, and some others, including Deputy Beagle who I convinced to help me fight the remaining escaped prisoners in town. I'm guessing that other then their leader Eddie, most of the ones who stayed weren't the smartest prisoners." Laura explained.

After a ten minute walk down the road, Laura is alerted to the presence of two human life-signs ahead, which proved to be yet another pair of Powder Gangers camped out. Laura Took them both out from a distance, and then continued on towards Sloan, only stopping to loot their corpses, and to bury the corpse of a dead ghoul who was dressed like Jason's followers were. In Sloan, Laura cleaned and fixed up the leg of Snuffles, the camps mole rat mascot before moving on. Seeing a large group of Deathclaws on the road north, Laura decides to see if she could cut through the area where this Hidden Valley was.

Making her way between rocky outcroppings, Laura and her companions made their way towards the area, knowing it's location thanks to Veronica. Along the way, they liked nearly a dozen of the small, but highly poisonous bark scorpions that seemed to plague the area. Deciding not to hang around the poisonous scorpion infested area while she was wearing only leather armour, Laura makes her way towards New Vegas.

As she travelled towards the highly visible Lucky 38 in the distance, Laura sees a road leading up to the mountain where a large satellite could be seen, Laura decides to check it out. As she get near a makeshift shack by the road, a Supermutant runs out of it, and hails her."This is a dangerous place human, especially for your kind! I suggest you turn back. There is nothing good waiting for you further on."

"What makes this a 'dangerous place' sir?" Laura politely asks the Supermutant, knowing that some of original ones were intelligent and friendly, like Mean-Son-Of-A-Bitch back in Westside.

"You must have heard her radio broadcasts? Though why a human would follow her invitation is beyond me... unless you didn't listen very closely. The voice on the radio is Tabitha, the "supreme commander" of black Mountain, or as she calls it 'The State of Utobitha'. She took control of this place around two years ago. The Supermutants around here listen to whatever she says, and she says to kill all humans on site." He warns her.

"How did Tabitha end up in control of Black Mountain?" Laura asks him.

"For years, Black Mountain was a peaceful community. Its leader, Marcus, broadcast an invitation to Mutants throughout the wastes. That's how I found Black Mountain. So did others, most of them second generation Mutants. Marcus welcomed everyone - that was his mistake. The community became mostly second-gen – not very bright, but easy to influence. Fine, until the Nightkin came along, led by Tabitha. In a week she most of the second-gens Mutants thinking she was some kind of prophet – and that she should be broadcasting her 'truth', not Marcus. Marcus saw what was coming and decided to leave before things got out of hand. He smashed the radio and headed out to found Jacobstown." The Mutant tells her.

Why are you here, instead of Jacobstown?"

"Marcus sent me here a couple months ago to check on Black Mountain. I guess you could I came here as a spy. But with no sign of Tabitha's weakening, and with none of the second-gens wanting to revolt or come to Jacobstown, there wasn't much I could do. Down here, on the other hand, I've saved a dozen Mutants from heading up the mountain. It's not much, but it's something. I have my own reasons for staying away from Jacobstown – reasons we won't be discussing – so I've stayed here." The Mutant tells her, making it clear the last part was not up for debate.

"You are pretty friendly for a Mutant." Laura says, hoping she didn't offend him.

"Keep saying things like that, and I won't be so friendly. Not every Supermutants is a brain-damaged brute. Many of us are as intelligent as basic humans – and the rest don't really have any choice in the matter, do they?" He replies, apparently offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just haven't run into too many who are, though there is one in Westside." Laura tells him.

"And none taken... since you apologized." The Mutant says, clearly happy about the apology.

"You said Marcus smashed up the radio. Not well enough it seems, since there are broadcasts again." Laura points out to him.

"Heh. There's a sad story to that. Marcus smashed it just fine, but while we were gone, a ghoul named Raul came along. Tabitha turned him into her personal mechanic. A slave, really. See, if I had been standing here, I could have warned him before it was too late." He tells her.

"What is Jacobstown? I've heard of it from the Followers of the Apocalypse. Supposedly a doctor who knows about cyber-dogs lives there." Laura asks.

"The opposite of Black Mountain! A stable community of Mutants, mostly, led by a mentally stable leader. Human are welcome there, so long as they behave themselves. Look Northwest of Red Rock Canyon if you want to find it." The Mutants informs her, sounding a bit nostalgic.

"I see. Well, I'd love to help him, but at the moment I am woefully under-armoured to be trying anything. Tell you what, once I acquire some real armour, I'll come back to rescue him and find a way to get rid of Tabitha." Laura tells him.

"If you do wind up there, tell them Neil sent you." Neil tells Laura, who is happy to get a name from him.

As she tried to find a safe way to New Vegas, seeing the Supermutant patrols along her intended route, Laura hear a human voice coming from ED-E once more. "Hi there, my name is April Mortimer. I monitored a communication earlier between you and a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. I'm with the Followers of the Apocalypse. We are much more liberal about the sharing of technology then those Brotherhood... people. Bring your robot to us, we'll see that whatever information it has will be used for the greater good."

Unable to locate a way to New Vegas without massive backtracking, Laura decides to try something a little different. Climbing to a high vantage point that would be hard to reach from behind, Laura knelt down and took aim at a Deathclaw with her modified hunting rifle. It took about a full clip of ten, but Laura managed to kill it. Laura repeated this five more times, until there were no more Deathclaws in ED-E's range and none left on the road. Climbing down the way she came Laura moved forward at a quick pace, until ED-E alerted her to the presence of more Deathclaws on either side of the group. Taking great care not to be noticed on the semi-exposed road, Laura and company travel cautiously for a good fifteen minutes, before feeling far enough away to safely travel at a normal pace.

Less then a minute after Laura had begun to relax, the sound of gunfire ahead of her shocked her and drew her attention. She came across a pair of giant geckos spewing flames at someone, and Laura fired on them with her plasma pistol, with Veronica and ED-E laying down supporting fire. Making quick work of the geckos, Laura discovers a third gecko dead near the bodies of two Powder Gangers near the entrance to a house. After harvesting the hides and meat of the geckos, and looting the bodies, Laura enters the house and finds it empty, probably the occupants were the Gangers outside. She does find some food and two more star caps mixed in with some regular ones though. Barricading the doors for the night, Laura and Veronica decide to share the bed, as it was more then large enough for both of them, while ED-E was on alert.

**Day 20 (11.07.81) Gomorrah's Finest**

Having gone to bed early, both Laura and Veronica are up before the sun rises. After breakfast, they unbarricade the doors and head outside. As they travelled toward Vegas, ED-E detected some life-signs belonging to the fire ants that had killed the traveller a few days and nearly killed her over a week ago. Deciding to end their possible threat, Laura, Veronica and ED-E killed the three ants, finding their nest in the barn two of them were killed in. Deciding to mark the location, Laura promised herself she would either come back to clear it out herself one day when she had better armour, or find someone who could. _I seem to be promising to stuff once I get better armour a lot. Better find some soon before I forget any of them._

Heading North, Laura hears then witnesses a NCR patrol take out a small group of Fiends. Deciding to check the building she was nearest to for more Fiends, Laura instead finds it infested with regular giant ants, and her team makes quick work of them, uncovering two more star caps. After leaving the building and looting the dead Fiends, Laura comes across a Ranger taking down a Fiend, and a few minutes later, joins a fight against three Fiends, with Laura and Veronica taking out one each while one of the soldiers kills the other.

An hour later, Laura reaches familiar territory, and decides to check the Sharecropper farm to see if there was anything they needed help with while she was nearby. Inside the barrack, she found no one there, but did spot a star cap, taking it and heading off to the Crimson Caravan for payment. After selling off most of the gear she had collected off the scum of the wastes, Laura heads inside the office to Alice to receive her first pay of the day. "Cassidy Caravans has been bought out, and is now part of the Crimson Caravan."

Taking the signed papers, Alice looks them over before handing Laura 500 caps."Very Good. On occasion it has proven to be more profitable in the long run to simply buy out the competition, and this is one of those occasions."

"I have the Gun Runners holotape as well." Laura tells her.

"I hear it's business as usual at the Gun Runners, as if nothing unusual happened. Excellent work. We'll be able to use the schematics to begin manufacturing our own weapons immediately. We'll provide you some at a discount." Alice tells her, handing over another 500 caps.

Glad to hear she'll be getting a discount, Laura asks, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Something actually has come up. A prospector recently came through here and spent a lot of caps on supplies. Closer inspection of these caps has revealed them to be brand new. This is a problem. The most likely source is the old sarsaparilla bottling plant. Go there, locate the bottle cap press, and disable it." Alice tells her, clearly unhappy.

"Why is a bottle cap press such a problem for you?" Laura asked.

"People have been counterfeiting bottle caps forever, but it's always been small scale. A bottle cap press is a whole other threat. We can't have anyone devaluing our currency by mass producing bottle caps." Alice explains.

Figuring she could continue to get a free education, Laura asks her, "Are new bottle caps ever made?"

"Certainly. Bottle caps do wear out or get damaged. Some people even insist on using bottle caps in explosive devices for some reason. We make it a point to scour the wastes for Pre-War bottling caps and recover or disable bottling cap presses. It seems we missed one."

"What makes a bottle cap genuine?" Laura asks, to help her know what to look out when trading.

Lots of little things – the paint on the label, the machining, the type of metal it's made of. I know their is counterfeit caps floating around, of course. Fortunately, they are very time-consuming to make, so the numbers are small." Explains Alice.

Deciding to work on her abilities, Laura heads over to Usanagi's clinic for a Hypertrophy Accelerator to boost her muscle mass. Afterwards, she headed to the Strip to get her next to payments, but on the way, she had to kill yet another would be mugger. Shaking her head, Laura says, "You know something Veronica? You'd think my reputation for surviving ambushes, attacks and never travelling alone would outweigh my reputation of getting into the Lucky 38, and the belief I have a large amount of caps."

"Or at least they'd think to come in larger numbers, since better equipment is not an option for them." Veronica offers.

"Well, three tried to force me into a pincer ambush once, but the most likely group to pull it off was faking attacks to rake in protecting cash until my team killed them when I found out." Laura tells her, recalling the Orris incident in detail for her.

Making her way to the Ace's Theatre, Laura noticed that all the acts she had hired seemed to have been added to The Tops billboard on the Strip. "Let's talk about the acts I recruited Tommy. Tell me, did a guitar playing signer show up?"

"The cowboy act? Yeah, he dropped on in not too long before you did. He's got chops baby, chops, and I ain't talking about the moustache. And like we agreed, here's your fee. 5% of your cut comes to 166 caps. Don't spend them all in one place now, unless it's right here!" Tommy says, handing over the agreed amount.

"I found a former New Reno singer hiding out in Novac, did he make it here?" Laura asked, worried Bruce might have run into Mr. Bishop along the way.

"You talking about Mr. Isaac? Damn, baby, when you bring them in, you bring them **in**! That cat is going to bring me money like you wouldn't believe." Tommy tells her, clearly excited about hiring him. Handing over 250 caps, he added, "Here's your 5% baby, you earned it."

"What about a guy named Billy Knight?" Laura asked, wondering how much he earned her.

"That comedian you mean? Yeah, he was a hell of a haggler. Cost me a pretty cap, hope he's worth it. Here's your 5% again." Tommy states, handing Laura 150 caps.

"How about the ghoul Hadrian?" Laura asked, curious how much he got.

"That ugly bug with the razor tongue? Dig it baby, he'll be one hell of a novelty act. Just like Tommy promised, here's your 5%." Tommy hands over 210 caps, satisfying Laura that everyone involved was getting paid well.

Heading over to Michael Angelo's Sign Shop, Laura tracks down Sheldon. "Got the rest of your pictures for you."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Just what I need. Thank you, brave one! Here's some compensation for your work." Sheldon hands her 600 caps as he distractedly looks at the photos.

"I took all the pictures you wanted. There was something about an award..." Laura asks, trying to get his attention.

"You have earned it my friend! Now I can finally unveil my masterpieces to the world, all thanks to you. Come visit me again sometime." Sheldon tells her, handing over an additional 500 caps.

Deciding to collect all the stuff she had sent to the Strip, Laura had a hell of a time lugging the several hundred pounds of excess equipment she had collected. Even dividing the load three ways between her, Veronica and ED-E, it took some time to place everything in the right containers. Satisfied that the right items were in the right parts of the suite, Laura decided to celebrate with Veronica for all her assistance, and ED-E for security. The casinos could take the weapons off Veronica and Laura, but ED-E's were built in, and they may be needed if the rumours about the Omertas were true, for Laura was taking them to Gomorrah to celebrate, and see whether they would be trouble or assistance when Laura made her move.

After an hour at the Blackjack table, Laura left the Blackjack tables and decided to check out more of the casino. After watching a stripper for a bit, Laura became uncomfortable with the stares some of the men were directing her way despite ED-E's presence. Deciding to head to the courtyard for some fresh air, and figuring the open area would allow her and ED-E to deal with any problematic 'gentlemen' who were foolish enough to try anything, without worrying about uninvolved casualties.

As soon as she walked out the doors, a woman dressed in a black bra, panties, collar and nothing else approached her, "Well, what do we have here, huh? Let me guess. You've heard of the mistress who makes all your fantasies come true. So you followed the call of your desires... all the way to the arms of Joana, moi. Now that you've found me, I wonder, do you have what it takes?"

Already a bit turned on from the strip show, Laura decided to play along, replying "I always have what it takes."

"Oh, confident, I like that. So, what do you want to do with what you got?" Joana challenged.

Smiling in a slightly cocky, but interested manner, Laura counters with, "I think the better question is what are **you** going to do with it?"

"Oh my, aren't you something else...! I guess you'll have to see for yourself what I can do, huh? Consider it 'on the house', baby." Joana tells her, impressed that Laura had kept her cool, as was Laura.

I guess all the success in surviving all the fights I've been in since I healed has given me more confidence then I thought. Laura responded with, "Lead the way, Joana."

As Laura followed Joana up the stairs, Laura saw Veronica in the courtyard, and Veronica gave her a knowing smirk that caused Laura to blush a bit. When they arrived at Joana's room, Laura soon found herself and Joana out of their clothes and learned exactly what Joana was going to do with her...

**AN: And that wraps this chapter up. Sorry, but I'm sparing you my poorly written attempts at erotic or sexual writing. Up next, Laura rescues people for death and worse fates.**


End file.
